With One Word
by kyla713
Summary: One simple announcement was all it took for Bella's world to come crashing down around her...Edward was getting married, and not to her. But is he really lost forever? Inspired by WitFit Prompts for December 2012
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So, since completing Don't Ever Forget, I've hit a kind of rut. I hate to call it writer's block, but I don't think there is actually a better term for it. And I've been trying everything I could think of to get myself out of it, and much to ericastwilight's frustration(as I often tend to drive her to), I have not been all too successful. **

**Then on Christmas Eve morning, I decided to sit down with a printout of all the WitFit prompts for December thus far and try weaving a story out of them. And as well as this woman knows me, she said that once I had five prompts completed, I needed to start posting them since I would make excuses not to finish it if I didn't (I really hate when she's right). So this is where my twisted brain has taken me, and I honestly have no idea in what direction it is going or where it will end up...depends on the remainder of the prompts, which I am not looking at until I am finished with one and ready to move on to the next. I hope you can all bear with me.  
**

**Thank you again and Happy Holidays everyone!  
**

* * *

**Penname: kyla713**  
**Creative Original or Derivative Fiction**: **Derivative**

**Rating/Warning(s)**: M

**Disclaimer**: All copyrighted, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

**Prompt**: **Word Prompt**: Escape

* * *

Bella took a long sip of her wine as her body tingled from the bath salts surrounding her. She'd never given much credence to the need for a long, luxurious bath after a hard day at work, but she'd never had one quite like the one that had just transpired.

He was getting married. Edward was actually getting married. She cursed her own cowardice of the past two years of working with him; she had no one to blame but herself. There was no clause in their contracts stating they couldn't date—hell, half the office was dating one another. _He_ was dating one of their co-workers. It wouldn't have been hard for Bella to ask him out to dinner one night after work, or _something_.

However, the fact was, she never did, and now, it was too late. He was officially off the market with the announcement by their boss that morning of his engagement to Kate. She was happy for him…no, that was a lie. She was miserable, but she really was attempting to be the bigger person. If he was happy, she should try to be happy for him.

Even if it felt like she was dying a little inside.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Another relatively short one, but they should be getting a little longer after this. My brain must have needed a warmup or something. :)  
**

* * *

**Penname: kyla713**  
**Creative Original or Derivative Fiction**: **Derivative**

**Rating/Warning(s)**: M

**Disclaimer**: All copyrighted, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

**Prompt**: **Plot Generator—Binding Blurb:** In 500 words or fewer, write a blurb or a short entry about** gossiping in the workplace.**

* * *

_Maybe she's pregnant and he's being forced to?_

_Maybe he really does love her?_

_That makes no sense. I mean really, she's just so…__plain__. And he's so…__Edward__. _

_Yeah, she's definitely pregnant._

_She really __has__ been looking a little fuller lately._

Bella raced through the outer office and into her own, closing the door behind her, not wanting to hear any more of the gossip going around about Edward's engagement. No one in that place could ever just take things at face value and accept them for what it was. There always had to be some hidden purpose, something to fill their otherwise dull days at the expense of someone else.

More than anything, Bella had to hide away before anyone caught the hint of tears in her eyes. How would she explain that? She's jealous of another woman having everything she wanted herself, all because Kate took the initiative to reach out and grab hold of it? She'd fallen in love with someone that was in love with someone else? That it stabbed at her heart to hear them talking about Kate that way, because she could only imagine that it was exactly what they would be saying about her if she'd ever been bold enough to follow her heart's desire?

It was ridiculous and selfish to think that way. Especially if the suggestion of their conversation was true. Maybe Kate _was_ pregnant…having Edward's baby…becoming a family…

Bella was gasping for breath as her thoughts raced through her mind. "This is stupid. So fucking pathetic. Pull yourself together, Bella. You only have yourself to blame for this."

A soft knock sounded at the door and vibrated through the wood to her back, and she reached over to tug the blinds closed on the office window. She needed to collect herself before she could risk anyone outside seeing her. She dabbed her fingertips under her eyes and smoothed her hands over her hair, but it all proved to be in vain…

"Bella, I know you're in there. We need to talk," Edward's soft voice came through and sent her heart racing, and she crumpled to the floor.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I sincerely appreciate the response to this story so far, and you all never fail to amaze me. I completely understand if it is not everyone's cup of tea, but I appreciate the support nonetheless. Hope you all had a wonderful holiday, and I will try to post again tonight, if not, tomorrow morning. Take care!  
**

* * *

**Penname: kyla713**  
**Creative Original or Derivative Fiction**: **Derivative**

**Rating/Warning(s)**: M

**Disclaimer**: All copyrighted, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

**Prompt**: **Dialogue Flex: "I've never heard such a crazy story!"**

* * *

"Bella, are you all right?" she heard him speak again and used the doorknob for leverage to pull herself back up.

Bella took a deep breath and placed a smile on her face after wiping at her eyes again, and opened the door to look at him. "Hi, Edward. Yes, I'm fine. Just tripped over the chair. Clumsy me."

Edward's eyebrows rose, most likely at the obviously fake tenor of her voice, as well as the closest chair in the room being over by her desk. "There's a rumor going around that you're avoiding me."

"What?" Bella answered with a forced laugh, shaking her head. "I've never heard such a crazy story! Where would anyone get that idea?"

Edward stepped into her office and closed the door behind him, leaning back against it with folded arms. His gaze was piercing and she felt it radiate straight through her, as if he was looking for something. Even his stance was slightly intimidating, as his head tilted slowly to one side. "Hmm, where to begin. You haven't said a single word to me since my engagement was announced yesterday, even though we were supposed to be working together on our project, perhaps? Or that you couldn't get past me quick enough this morning, even when I was calling for you. And then, of course, there was that little case of closing your blinds when I knocked on your door? I don't know, Bella. What is there in any of that, that would get tongues wagging around here?" The sarcasm was clear by the end of his little speech, bringing a tiny smile to Bella's face. He hated the office gossip as much as she did, and it was nice that at least one thing hadn't changed.

"Sorry, I didn't hear you. And I wasn't feeling well last night, so I went home early," Bella replied, summoning everything within her to keep her voice from shaking. Yet, even to her own ears, her tone and words sounded choppy. Would he see right through her? "Congratulations, by the way. That's really good news. You must be so excited."

"Oh, yeah. Can't wait to be a dad, either," Edward said seriously.

Bella ceased to breathe, her heart stilled in her chest. Her eyes turned away from his, not wanting to see what might lie there, as she tried to force a smile and find the words to mask the way she truly felt, but she couldn't even fake it. She'd had plenty of opportunity in the past to make her move with Edward, worked side by side with him on several projects over the years. It wasn't his fault that someone else had beat her to the punch, but that didn't ease the ache.

However, confusion marred her features when he suddenly burst out laughing, and she gazed at him incredulously. "Seriously, Bella, do you believe _everything_ you hear? Gossip really is the root of all evil, and I thought you were more logical than that. You're a journalist, for crying out loud. _That_ is the craziest story _I've_ ever heard. I wouldn't marry a woman _just_ because she was pregnant. That's very old fashioned. People have babies all the time without ever getting married. Besides, Kate and I have never even shared the same bed together, let alone perform the required activity for such a joyous occasion to arise. She's _not_ pregnant."

"Oh. Well, that's good," Bella replied and then gave a sharp inhale as he gazed at her inquiringly. "I mean, you're right, it would be a ridiculous reason to get married if it was just because she was pregnant. You must really love her then."

Edward drew in a slow, deep breath with his eyes locked intensely on her, seemingly analyzing. "Can I trust you, Bella?"

"Um, of course, why do you ask?" Bella responded nervously as she observed all the mirth and lightness about him from only moments before disappear completely from his features. "Edward, what's wrong?"

"Sadly, I can't lie and say that it is like that. And I really wish that it could be. I never even wanted the formal announcement. It's a marriage of appearances, that's it." Edward exhaled and his head fell back, as if a huge weight had been lifted off his shoulders with that one statement. "She needs me in order to receive her inheritance from her grandfather. There was a stipulation in the will that she had to be married, or else wait until she was thirty-five to receive it. The solution seemed obvious."

Bella raised her eyebrow at him, and was actually waiting for him to resume laughing. He had to be pulling her leg again … but there was not even a hint of teasing in his eyes. Her eyes darkened with a flash of anger, stunning him momentarily before she began to speak. "And the idea of getting married because she was _pregnant_ was old fashioned? Seriously? Wow, my whole view on you just changed completely."


	4. Chapter 4

**Penname: kyla713**  
**Creative Original or Derivative Fiction**: **Derivative**

**Rating/Warning(s)**: M

**Disclaimer**: All copyrighted, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

**Prompt**: **Word Prompts: **Arrest, detest, protest. Choose one word and write what your imagination dictates. For an added challenge, include all three words in your entry.

* * *

It was Edward's turn to be stunned by the sudden outburst of the woman before him, as well as the narrowed look in her eyes. While she definitely had her passionate side, Bella has always been very quiet, quite complacent, and he'd never so much as heard her say one harsh word against anyone in the entire time they had been working together. But there was no doubt in his mind, with one look from her in that moment, that she was pissed. "What?"

"You're unbelievable. Honestly and sincerely un-freaking-believable. And here I thought you were different, but you're not. Boy, you really had me fooled. You're fake, just like those rich, socialite assholes you claim to **detest** so much. Marrying a woman just because she's having your spawn, that's unthinkable and so beneath you. But throw a few dollar signs at you and you're racing to the altar. So is it the age old plan? Marry for however long it takes to satisfy some terms of the will and you walk away with a healthy paycheck in the divorce? God, I thought you were so nice, and so sweet, and so _not them_. I loved that about you. Thank you for pointing out my horrible mistake. You deserve each other now."

"Bella, will you please keep your voice down?" Edward rasped harshly, closing the distance between them and gazing down at her. "You have no idea what you're talking about. It's pretty difficult to do anything like that with a prenup in place. That _I_ asked for, in fact."

Bella's eyes widened again, struck speechless by his words as he had seemed only moments ago by hers. Of any **protest** to her accusations that he could have made, she hadn't seen that one coming. "But … then why bother? Everyone knows that Kate is already well off and doesn't even _have_ to work, so why not just wait the extra time? Or marry someone she actually _loves_, maybe? And what benefit do _you_ get out of it?"

"Because Kate will never see a goddamn dime any other way," Edward blurted out through clenched teeth, his hand falling from where it had risen to pinch the bridge of his nose while Bella spoke. "And this is why I _need_ to know that I can trust you."

Bella lowered herself into the chair beside her at the front of her desk, never taking her gaze off him for a second. "I already said you could."

"Kate is in love with someone else," Edward replied simply.

"Okay, you're not helping me out at all here. So, why marry you? Why not this other guy? That would make a _whole_ lot more sense," Bella asked, pressing her palm to her forehead.

"Because _her_ name is Irina, and Kate's family is _very_ religious. And I do mean more intense than anything I've ever seen in my entire life," Edward clarified and watched Bella's hand lower to cover her mouth. "If they find out before she receives her inheritance, they are powerful people and will find a way to cut her off. From everything, not just her inheritance. And she'd be left with nothing. Even the sin of divorce isn't as harshly looked upon by them as her being in love with another woman. They would never forgive her."

"I see," Bella replied in a breathy voice. "But what about you? It still doesn't explain how this benefits you at all. And you'll still have a divorce under your belt by the end of it all, too, won't you?"

"In time," Edward replied and nodded, resting back against the edge of her desk with his arms crossed again. "Kate and I have known each other for as long as either of us can remember. I think I knew before even _she_ did that she was gay, as hard as that is to believe. But I never turned my back on her, and I never will. I may not be _in_ love with Kate, but I do love her. I can't let her suffer because she loves the wrong person in her family's eyes, and Irina doesn't deserve it, either. This money will give them the means to start over somewhere, and actually have a chance to be happy, for once. That part isn't an enormous price to pay, and it's worth it if they can have that."

"Why are you telling me all this, Edward?"

He inhaled deeply and released it through his nose as he brought his eyes back to meet hers. "Because I don't want you to think I'm this horrible person. I couldn't handle it if you did. And I have a question for you."

Bella's eyes flickered in confusion over his face, his expression difficult to read. "What's that?"

"If you weren't the boss' daughter and I had asked you before, would I have even had a chance?"


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:Hi everyone. Sorry for the lack of update yesterday. It seems that my Christmas present came in the form of a flu bug, and it started kicking my rear night before last, and I've been in bed ever since. Which also means that beyond the three parts after this that are already written, I haven't gotten to stay awake long enough to write anymore either. Going to attempt to do more today, and hopefully kick this damn bug soon so I can get back to it full steam. Again, sorry for the delay.  
**

* * *

**Penname: kyla713**  
**Creative Original or Derivative Fiction**: **Derivative**

**Rating/Warning(s)**: M

**Disclaimer**: All copyrighted, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

**Prompt**: **Word Prompt**: Agonize

* * *

Bella's chest felt as if it collapsed along with her breath, and she found it difficult to draw another one in as those words left his mouth. She had to be unconscious by the door or something from when she crumbled to it when he'd first knocked; there was no way any of this was real. Everything was too perfect, easily explained in such a way that Edward was not entirely beyond her grasp. But for him to ask a question such as that? She couldn't be anywhere but within a delirious illusion.

"What did you say?" she asked in a whisper, her voice barely recognizable from the strain of her halted breath.

"Bella, you don't have to answer me, and I know it's really idiotic to ask now. And you can even get mad at me if you want. But something you just said has given me more reason to hope, even if I took it out of context," Edward replied, and Bella gave him a brief shake of the head in confusion. "All those qualities you pointed out, you said you loved about me. Just hearing you say those words…I can't describe it. I'm sorry if that makes you uncomfortable."

"Uncomfortable? No," Bella answered, pursing her lips and moving her head back and forth in disbelief. "Mad? Oh, you damn well better believe I'm mad. I was a coward, I admit it. I was so damn nervous around you that, if we weren't working, I had no idea what the hell to say to you, or how to even talk to you. And your engagement has been publicly announced, and _now_, you're asking me if you would have had a chance _before_? What, now that you have a safety net, you think it's just a bit of harmless knowledge?"

"Bella, it's not like that. You know that I could never do anything with the way things were. Your father would have my head, not to mention my job, if I so much as looked at you sideways. I can't lose my job," Edward replied, pleading with his eyes for Bella to understand.

"Well, then you have nothing to worry about, because obviously, nothing can ever happen. For any reason. Now I have work to do, so if you'll excuse me, Mr. Cullen," Bella said dismissively and stood from the chair, making her way around her desk.

"Bella." Edward sighed as she leveled him with a glare as she settled in front of her computer and turned to leave the room without another word.

The moment the door closed and she was completely alone, Bella let her head drop onto her folded arms and released the flood of tears that she'd been attempting to hold back since the day before. The pain in her chest was a sharp reminder that everything was real; he'd actually just said all those things. Including the most heart wrenching of all…would he have had a chance?

That was by far the cruelest question he ever could have asked her, and she continued to agonize over it all day long and into the night once she went home. Why did he have to say any of those things? Or worse still, appear just as tortured as she was as he walked out of her office that morning? That look on his face never left her mind's eye, nor did the look of hope only moments before.

"Damn you, Edward Cullen," she muttered under her breath at two o'clock in the morning, shoving the blankets off her and climbing out of bed.

Bella walked right out to her car and started the engine, scrambling through her mind to remember the way to his house from the one time she'd had to drive him home after a happy hour at work. She knew she'd remembered correctly the moment she spotted that damn shiny Volvo he drove to work every day, and pulled in behind it.

Storming her way up to his front door, she pounded on the thick wood and sent a resounding thump through it, but she didn't relent until she saw the windows from beside her illuminate. Edward appeared in front of her, his eyes still half-closed and his hair disheveled from sleep, blinking several times while taking her in. "Bella?"

"You had a chance. You had _such_ a chance, despite my father or anything else. But it makes no difference now, because regardless of the circumstances, you're getting married, Edward. The 'I take this woman to be my lawfully wedded wife', 'to have and to hold, for better or for worse' kind of _married_, and I'm really trying to understand why you would do this to me. It's not fair. Because when you ask me something like that, it gives _me_ reason to hope, only to tear it right back down again with reality. _Why_, Edward?"


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Happy New Year's Eve, everyone! I wanted to thank you for all the get wells I received following the last chapter, and I am definitely feeling a whole lot better than I was the other day after a few days of sleep. I'm also back to writing and have hopefully just finished the one I was working on that was giving me a hell of a time about finishing. **

**Also, upon going back to refresh myself on this story, I noticed that the first few lines of chapter 1 were missing, and I have no idea how that happened. They are not **_**urgently**_** important, but it bothered me so I reposted the chapter with those lines in it. **

**Hopefully now that I can stay awake, I'll have more luck getting more of this story out to you guys. Thank you so much for your support so far :)**

* * *

**Penname: kyla713**  
**Creative Original or Derivative Fiction**: **Derivative**

**Rating/Warning(s)**: M

**Disclaimer**: All copyrighted, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

**Prompt**: **Word Prompt**: Reluctant

* * *

Edward's face contorted as he listened, becoming more alert with every word she spoke and running his eyes along her shivering form. Her cheeks were damp and bright pink, with tears streaming down them. She was only wearing a t-shirt and a thin pair of cotton pajama pants, and no jacket. The only thing covering her feet were fuzzy blue slippers, soaked through and covered in the slush from his driveway and front walk. "Bella, come in here."

"No! I want to know why!" she exclaimed through tight, chattering teeth.

"And I will be more than glad to talk, but it's below freezing out here, you're soaking wet, and I'd hate to see you catch your death of pneumonia on my doorstep," Edward replied, gently taking hold of her upper arm, and the heat of his touch felt scalding to her, making her painfully aware of how cold she really was.

Bella nodded and stepped over the threshold, the warmth of the interior causing her entire body to tremble violently. "Okay, I'm inside."

"And still soaking wet. I'll be right back," Edward stated and jogged upstairs, returning a moment later with a sweatshirt and night pants, and a thick pair of socks. "The bathroom is right over there."

Bella only nodded and followed the direction in which he pointed, closing the door behind her and slowly beginning to peel off her stiff, frozen clothing. She inhaled the scent of him radiating off the pile of clothes she'd set on the toilet, and her throat began to close in on itself to restrain a sob. She was in his house, standing in his bathroom, would soon be wearing his clothes… but he still belonged to someone else. No matter how he explained or made sense of it, on paper, he would be Kate's husband. And nothing to her. Which would have been a bit easier to take if he just could have kept those beautiful lips shut.

When she made her way back out to the living room to find him, he stood as she entered. They remained motionless, staring at each other for several moments, until he finally let out a heavy breath. "Look, Bella…"

"No, I don't need some lengthy explanation. Just tell me what I want to know," Bella cut him off, holding her hand up to stop him from continuing. "It really _wasn't_ fair, what you did. So why?"

Edward lowered back down to sit on the couch, gesturing with her eyes to do the same, which she did after a groan of frustration. "You had every reason to call me a coward."

"Actually, I called _myself_ a coward, Edward."

"I can read between the lines," Edward retorted and watched her eyes gaze intently at her folded hands. "I was very much a coward, and I regret that more than I can tell you. I thought you were so unreachable, I never took the chance. And now, I've made this promise to Kate, so I know it's too late. None of this is your fault. But when you wouldn't even look at me yesterday and this morning, it gutted me like nothing I've ever felt before. I had to tell you the truth, but I also needed to know if I'd missed out on something great. It wasn't meant to hurt you. I would _never_ intentionally hurt you."

Bella's eyes followed his movements as he leaned forward on his knees and drove his hands into his hair. That agonized look was back, and it was _her_ turn to be gutted. She pulled her bent legs to her chest and hugged them close to her body. "Well, it obviously didn't help you much to know. And it certainly didn't help me."

"I'm sorry, Bella. You have no idea how sorry," Edward replied, turning his head to look at her again.

"I believe that," Bella said, far more calm now that she'd had the chance to see and talk to him. "But sorry doesn't change anything. You still have to go through with it."

Edward nodded and leaned back, his eyes lifting to the ceiling. "Yes, I do. I can't go back on the promise I made to her."

Bella pressed her lips together and slid her fingertips beneath his hand that lay by his leg. His shoulders stiffened with the sensation of her touch and he quickly looked down as he closed his hold around them, and then to her face. Her gaze remained lowered as she felt the warmth of his skin radiate through hers, and her heart pounded faster. "You said you would divorce, right?"

"Yes," he replied, watching the trail of his thumb running over her knuckles. "It's just a matter of time, but it's inevitable. Otherwise it would be pointless, as she _still_ wouldn't be free to be with Irina as she wishes to be."

"How long do you _have_ to be married?" Bella asked and waited for his eyes to meet hers.

Edward inhaled deeply and rested his cheek against the back cushion of the couch. "As long as we can manage, but at least two years to satisfy the will."

"Two years," Bella repeated in shock, and dropped her gaze. "Wow, that's a long time."

"Bella, this marriage is going to be nothing more than a technicality. I'm not going to be expected to be faithful or anything else that comes along with a typical marriage, since she's obviously not going to be. If I really wanted to, I could even have a girlfriend as well, as long as I kept it secret until the end of my agreement with Kate," Edward said gently, but Bella's eyes widened nevertheless.

"Did I really just hear you right?" Bella asked as her breath exhaled sharply from her chest and shook her head. "You didn't really just ask me to have an affair with you, did you?"

When Edward's eyes lowered again and his own breath shook with the flush coloring his skin, she had her answer.

* * *

**A/N 2: If I can get a decent amount written today, I may post again. I doubt this has raised the opinions of Edward for some of you who are really unhappy with him up until now. He's really not a bad guy, his timing just really sucks :(**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I apologize for the delay, the writing bug went into hiding from me again, and ericastwilight needed to give me a boot in the ass again. Writing with prompts like this, at least in the form of one singular story, is a very odd experience for me and making my brain work in ways that it really hasn't before. I truly appreciate all the feedback for this story, even from those who want to throw heavy inanimate objects at Edward (I often do myself, to be honest). Hopefully the prompts will start to work more in his favor within my brain.  
**

**I hope you all had a very safe and happy new year. Hope 2013 treats us all well :)  
**

* * *

**Penname: kyla713**  
**Creative Original or Derivative Fiction**: **Derivative**

**Rating/Warning(s)**: M

**Disclaimer**: All copyrighted, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

**Prompt**: **Word Prompt**: Automatic

* * *

"No!" Edward gasped, his eyes widening in response as he shook his head. "Damn it, I just can't seem to keep my foot out of my mouth at all with you today, can I? Really, Bella, I'm not this gigantic asshole, as you probably see me right now. I never wanted to insult you that way. I'm sorry, just forget I said anything at all."

Bella's gaze remained locked on Edward and she was visibly torn. Getting involved with another woman's husband was inherently wrong, even if there was nothing intimate about their relationship. It was more like a business arrangement than an actual marriage, but anything else would have to be kept a secret. She wouldn't be able to boast or even have the normal complaints about her man with her girlfriends, because in the eyes of the rest of the world, she wouldn't even have one. Yet, she still couldn't stop her heart's automatic response of wanting him, despite that. How did life get so screwed up and twisted? When did she become the immoral one?

"It's too late for that," Bella replied, shaking her head and her fingers squeezed gently around his hand. She really enjoyed the feel of his simple touch, more than she ever should have, and she pulled it away slowly. "I really don't know what to think right now. This isn't simple or clear cut. I mean, the only way you could really have that girlfriend would be to sneak around. Constantly having to look over your shoulder to make sure no one's watching, only being able to touch behind closed doors and drawn curtains. Treating the marriage as if it is real in every way, and you're doing something wrong. Would that be something that you could live with? And all for a deception? How is it that no one has seen through it by now? You're a _horrible_ liar, Edward, yet you fooled everyone, including my father."

Edward watched her retract her hand from him and shook his head. "It's not a lie to say that I love Kate, or that I'm marrying her. As long as I don't have to go into any more detail than that, I don't have a problem. But no, I'm not sure I could live with that. I'm really _not_ that guy, and you deserve more than that."

Bella sighed and closed her eyes, her exhaustion consuming her in a sudden rush. "I should probably get home."

"How are you going to manage that with no shoes?" Edward asked, smiling slightly as she glanced down at her socked feet. "Take my bed, I'll sleep on the couch after I throw your things in the dryer. And if you want to leave first thing, I completely understand. I swear, you'll be safe."

Bella contemplated for a moment, but she really didn't have the will to fight any more for that day. It had been one constant strain since the moment she opened her eyes that morning, never relenting, and she really just wanted it to be over. She followed his directions to his bedroom, grateful that he didn't try to accompany her, even as far as the door. Not only was her body demanding sleep from her, but she also needed to clear her mind, which was next to impossible in his presence.

She didn't want to think anymore that night. The situation with Edward would still be there to contemplate and hash out logically in the morning. Yet, as she collapsed onto the soft sheets, still heavily laced with his scent despite his absence, she began to fear that it might be a pointless endeavor.

Bella's closed her eyes to will away her thoughts, startling as the beginnings of daylight met them when they reopened and she was lying on her back. Had she actually fallen asleep? The blankets covering her felt warmer than they had when she first climbed beneath them, as if she'd been there for a while. Three cars passed in rapid succession outside, each of them splashing through the heavy puddles of slush along the sides of the road. However, everything else was eerily still and quiet.

The clock on the nightstand read six-thirty and she groaned, rolling onto her stomach and burying her face into the pillow.

_His_ pillow.

Bella lifted her head and gazed down at the dark blue fabric covering it, events from the night before assaulting her. The only option she would have for the next two years, and still have what she wanted, was to be a secret lover on the side. His situation seemed so unbelievable, she began questioning in the back of her mind if any of it was true. Who did those kinds of things anymore, in the society in which they lived? The world had come a long way in its views, so why should his friend's sexual preference really matter that much? To the point that he would actually marry her, knowing the marriage would end before the vows were even exchanged.

What ever happened to the sanctity and value of marriage?

However, the only thing keeping Bella from calling him an adulterous pig and walking away feeling the better for it was the fact that she knew Edward really was an _extremely_ bad liar. With just the hint of deception, his face never failed to flush in blotches that she found adorable. There's even been a slight blush to his cheeks the day before, after teasing her about the rumors of him becoming a father.

But there were no blotches the previous morning as he spoke of his marriage arrangement. No tremble in his speech, or flicker of his eyes … nothing that would hint at the slightest hint of dishonesty.

It was a really messed up situation, that while it was of his own making, she had a difficult time determining what _she_ would do if put in that same situation. Would _she_ be able to tell a friend "no" and punish him for his family's beliefs?

Bella slid out of the comfortable bed, instantly reaching for the bathrobe hanging there on the bedpost and wrapping it tightly around her body. "Sorry, Edward, but your house is _freezing_."

When she reached the living room, she found him still asleep, his long body stretched along the couch under a thin blanket. Just looking at him made her shiver, and not in the way it usually did. His knee was bent and leaning against the back of the couch with the blanket fallen and gathered between his thighs, resting low on his waist. Both his feet were visible outside the covers and his bare arms were also unprotected beyond the sleeveless shirt he wore.

Wasn't he cold?

Before she had time to think on it much more, he shifted in his sleep, and she crept silently through his house. As she turned the corner around the stairs, heading toward the bathroom, she saw her things, dry and folded on top of the counter by the sink. Setting her hand atop the pile, she spotted a note lying there with his handwriting scrawled neatly across it.

_I'm sorry, Bella. Please forgive me._


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Sorry for the delay once again. I had my nephew visiting for the last four days, so I've been a bit preoccupied. But it also gave me time to think quite a bit and get a general idea of the direction of this story, and hopefully, the prompts will cooperate with me. This really is a new experience for me and quite a challenge, to not have at least a basic outline for a story at the beginning of writing and doing so _solely_ based on prompts. But hopefully it works in greasing the gears of my brain a bit so I can get back to some other things I have up my sleeve that have been collecting dustbunnies of late. Thank you all for bearing with me.  
**

* * *

**Penname: kyla713**  
**Creative Original or Derivative Fiction**: **Derivative**

**Rating/Warning(s)**: M

**Disclaimer**: All copyrighted, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

**Prompt**: **Dialogue Flex**: "Why is this so frustrating?"

* * *

"'Forgive me'? Sure. For what exactly, might I ask? Dangling something in front of me that I can't have? Waiting until _now _to say anything to me at all? Ripping my heart out more than it already was?" Bella muttered sarcastically under her breath hours later at her desk, drumming her fingers harshly on the keyboard of her laptop while her other hand propped up her head. "I mean, it's not like you put me into an impossible situation or anything. What ever happened to the good old 'hey, I like you, would you like to go out sometime?'. No, I get the complicated mess of 'I really want to be with you, but I've got this marriage bargain thing going on. Is that a problem?'. What the _hell_, universe?"

"Um, Miss Swan?" A soft voice from the doorway followed a gentle knock, and Bella looked up to find the very last face she wanted to see in that moment—Kate. "Are you all right?"

Bella sighed heavily and leaned back in her chair, avoiding the gaze of the woman standing there. It was obvious she'd heard her talking to herself, which was very uncharacteristic of her before the last couple of days. Edward really _was_ driving her crazy. "Yes, I'm fine. Thank you."

She scooted her chair toward her desk and gazed aimlessly at the computer screen, hoping that Kate would take the hint that she wanted to be left alone. Yet, obviously, she wasn't that observant or else Bella hadn't been clear enough. The office door closed and she glanced up again to find the other woman standing across from her. "Bella, can we talk?"

_Bella_? Only her father and friends called her that, and Kate, she barely even knew in passing there at the office. And she didn't think she could mentally handle another "talk" within that room. She was still reeling from the last one.

"I'm really busy," Bella answered, trying to keep herself steady and her eyes focused on the screen.

Kate settled into the seat across from her, and Bella's eyes widened in amazement—really not one for subtlety, was she? "Bella, I know what happened yesterday and last night. Edward might not be too skilled in using his brain before he speaks, but he's not the jerk you may think he is."

"Yeah, because he was showing it in _spades_ yesterday," Bella bit back, still feeling a bit raw over the events of the previous day. "Look, I know he's your friend and I can appreciate what you're trying to do here, but I can't talk about this right now."

"We _need_ to, and we're not going to get another opportunity like this for a while," Kate replied insistently and Bella's gaze met hers. "Edward doesn't know I'm here, he was sent out on assignment this morning. And everyone else is out at lunch. This needs to be kept as private as possible. I don't want to embarrass him, and no one else can know about the other thing."

Bella leaned back in her chair, folding her arms across her chest. "So, it's true, then? You're marrying him for an inheritance? The money is really _that_ important, to steal away two years of his life, _and_ yours? More than taking advantage of someone you claim to care about? And what about the two other parties involved here? Me and Irina? You work, you have a place to live, and you have the means to take care of yourself. What is so damn important about that inheritance?"

"It's not that simple. If it was, I _never_ would have even _thought_ about asking this of Edward. Irina and I want to have a baby, and obviously, that's a bit difficult, given who we fell in love with," Kate said and saw Bella's jaw drop as the breath left her body, and immediately started shaking her head. "Um, as much as I adore Edward, no. Even if my preferences went that way, I've known him far too well for way too long. And as pretty as his babies might be someday, I would _never_ do that to him, or the future mother of said babies. That's something far too sacred."

"And marriage isn't?" Bella countered, her eyebrow quirked in question. "If you want a baby so badly, there's always sperm donors. You're not the first lesbian couple to want a baby, you know. And why didn't _he _tell me this part?"

"Because he didn't want to betray my trust any more than he already thought he was by telling you that I was gay. And yes, I do know that. But it's more complicated than that, Bella," Kate replied softly and shook her head. "She's tried that, and it never takes. And her doctor has told her that the best option for her is in-vitro. As I'm sure you know, the cost is high and they don't exactly take payment plans for that. And nothing is guaranteed with it, either."

"Well, excuse me for pointing out the obvious, but why don't _you_ try? You _do_ have that capability," Bella asked with a shrug.

"Again, there stands another complication. Aside from Edward and Irina, and now you, _no one _knows about me. I haven't even gone to a single doctor's appointment with her, so all they know is that she's trying to have a baby with a woman. I only met Irina by chance through church, and we both have to keep our 'sin' a secret. Since we can't take a chance of someone seeing us out together, we don't do things that normal couples do. Even around those who would understand, because we can't risk it reaching our families. They will never accept us once they find out that we're not just roommates. Edward is all I have, the only one I've trusted with that secret. I've never been quite ready to come out to my family, even though I know it's inevitable," Kate replied sadly, staring down at her hands. "Irina is a lot stronger than I am, and is ready to take that leap whenever I am. She's gone through so much for me. But I need to tell them on my own terms, and I can't exactly explain to them that I'm pregnant, without them asking how it happened. And when they find out I'm in love with a woman, they may go to church to ask God to forgive me, but _they_ never will."

"So if Irina doesn't get pregnant, you have a scapegoat to explain your condition to your family?" Bella retorted with a sarcastic laugh. "Having a baby with him the traditional way is _appalling_ to you, but you'll do this?"

Kate leaned back in her chair with an expression on her face that Bella couldn't quite decipher, and then a smile began tugging at her lips. "I really thought he put you on a pedestal that was much too high. You always seemed so quiet and mousy, and I honestly couldn't understand what it was about you that spurred his interest. But now I can see exactly why Edward is in love with you."

Bella's breath halted and her eyes widened as Kate spoke, and then began shaking her head. "Edward is _not_ in love with me. Maybe a work crush. Nothing more. Otherwise, the fact that I was Charlie's daughter wouldn't have made _any_ difference."

"I thought that at first, too. That it was just an infatuation that would pass, and he was just making up excuses about the 'boss' daughter' thing, even though he really seems to believe it. But in the more than twenty years I've known Edward, I've never seen him the way he was this morning. He was a mess after he woke up and found you gone, and now it's very clear to me why," Kate said, leaning forward on Bella's desk. "You're a good woman, with a very strong mind and opinions. But you're also very quick to jump to conclusions, Bella. I'm not going to ask Edward to play daddy to my baby. Once the inheritance is released, if Irina doesn't conceive after a few treatments, we will wait until after the divorce and I will try. And tell my family."

Bella held her head between her hands with her elbows resting on the desk. "I'm sorry, but I still can't understand either one of you, not completely. You want a baby, I get that. I can also understand that you're afraid to tell your family about everything, but you're going to have to eventually anyway, right? And to ask someone to do this for you, for your own ends, no matter how much I can sympathize with the desire for a child, is wrong. Especially if, as you claim, he has feelings for someone else, and you know it. What benefit is he getting out of this, aside from being a nice guy, a good friend, and helping you get everything _you_ want? And _him_, waiting until _now_, when he's about to get married to say a single word to me? No matter what, I am _always_ going to be Charlie's daughter, so what was the point in saying this to me if he never planned to do anything about it? And how could _he_ consider marrying someone else, for love or otherwise, while professing to care for me?"

"Did you ever give him reason not to?" Kate asked plainly, gazing at Bella with a crooked eyebrow. "And what if he _was_ marrying for love? Would you hate her, too?"

Bella's eyes lifted to look at Kate and let her hands fall. "I don't _hate_ you, Kate."

"Yes, you do. And it's understandable. I'm marrying the man you love," Kate replied and Bella shifted her gaze to the wall beside her, neither confirming nor denying the statement. "And _you_ can't understand why he never said anything? I can. You can't tell me if I'm right or wrong and you don't wear your emotions on your sleeve, even though I can see it plain as day now, but I'm a woman. You keep saying that he never told you, but you didn't tell him, either, Bella. Edward couldn't figure out what you felt for him, and was just as afraid of rejection as you seem to be. And now, you're both in pain, and for what?"

"I can't be the other woman, Kate," Bella replied firmly, meeting the woman's eyes again. "I _won't_ be the other woman. I want a man who's completely mine. That I don't have to share or sneak around with. Don't I deserve that?"

"Of course, you do. And it would be a very easy thing for you to acquire, if your heart didn't already belong to someone else," Kate answered and stood from the chair, smoothing down her skirt with her hands. "Despite what you might think, Edward means the world to me. And if I thought for one second that he would agree to it, I would walk away from this engagement. One of the best and worst qualities about Edward is that he's unfailingly loyal and a man of his word. But if you need someone to hate and blame for this, let it be me. I was the one who told him that he needed to know what you felt for him once and for all. Please, don't hate him."

"I don't, but he didn't have to go through with it," Bella replied simply without elaborating anymore and refocused her attention back on the computer screen as Kate made her way to the office door. Her shoulders only relaxed once she heard it click closed, and a shuddering breath escaped her body.

_This is really unfair_, she thought as she rested her forehead on her folded arms with a soft groan. She wanted to wake up from this nightmare that seemed to be her life. The man she wanted was getting married, and it wasn't real. Because she wasn't an open book, he took her at face value and didn't even try. And as much as she hated to admit it, Kate was right; Bella was just as guilty in that, for never taking the chance herself, either. Now the only choices she had left were to move on, wait for him for two long years, or to have everything she wanted, but in secret. None of the options particularly appealed to her.

She wasn't sure her heart would _ever_ truly move on from him.

Two years may as well have been forever to a twenty-seven year old woman who actually wanted to get married for the _right_ reasons and have children.

And as much as she loved him—she could admit that in her mind—she couldn't, and wouldn't, share him.

"Why is this so frustrating?" she growled between clenched teeth before sitting up abruptly, digging the heels of her palms into her eyes. "_Seriously_, what the hell, universe!"


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: You guys are really and truly awesome. I loved reading your reactions to Kate, and many of them mirrored my own as I was writing that chapter. I may have wanted to reach across Bella's desk and throttle her a time or two myself, and then go pound some sense into Edward. Then I had to remind myself that they were fictional characters and I was severely disappointed that I couldn't. Damn.  
**

**Thank you all again for continuing to read and the support you've shown. I can never say enough how much it means to me to hear your reactions to these ramblings of mine. I have several more parts of this written, and I'm trying to get it finished so that I can at least post a chapter a day. Take care everyone!  
**

* * *

**Penname: kyla713**  
**Creative Original or Derivative Fiction**: **Derivative**

**Rating/Warning(s)**: M

**Disclaimer**: All copyrighted, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

**Prompt**: **Plot Generator—Idea Completion**: Living on the edge.

* * *

Bella spent the entire day after Kate left her office completely distracted from everything around her, in heavy contemplation of everything that was said. For every question answered, more arose.

What had Kate thought would be accomplished by Edward confessing his feelings for Bella? And had she given any thought to how it would affect either of them if she felt anything in return? Was she really thinking of anyone but herself? And was Edward that blinded by his affection for his childhood friend that he couldn't see it?

Or was it Bella herself that had been blinded? She didn't want to believe the man she fell in love with didn't exist. It was so much easier on both her mind and her heart to think that he was just gullible, and his loyalty was severely misplaced.

In Bella's mind, _nothing_—not even the fear of a closed-minded family or the desire to have a child—was worth the sacrifice of someone else's happiness. And knowing what _could_ have been was supposed to do what? Make him feel better? Soothe him in any way? Or Bella, for that matter?

It was all so confusing and it only got worse when she spotted him walking by her office window when he returned around three. He appeared drained, tired and didn't even glance at her, but the increase of the tension in the set of his shoulders as he moved past told her that she hadn't gone unnoticed, either.

Bella wanted to talk to him, but wasn't sure exactly what to say. Kate had put them both into an impossible position, yet so had he by agreeing to it. There was no one blameless in the situation, even Bella herself. Even if Edward hadn't made his feelings known to her, she still could have gotten up the nerve to do it sooner, and then she could have told Kate exactly where to go with this faux dating/marriage arrangement.

Edward would be _Bella's_.

She grabbed the stack of post-its off her desk and began scribbling a message on the top sheet—"Call me tonight."

Ripping it off, she stood from her desk and made her way out of her office. As she moved toward his desk, her eyes scanned the area for anyone who might have been watching. Who would actually find this sort of thing exciting? The forbidden thrill that might entice some only served to make her shaky and nervous, and it was far from pleasant.

After another quick glance around, she discreetly tossed the note in front of him and continued on to the break room to grab a cup of coffee. Her nerves were the only thing keeping her awake at that moment after the short few hours of sleep she had the night before.

That was until she saw him coming toward her on the way back to her office and felt the brush of his hand on hers as he moved past. She shivered, but then her attention was drawn to the now crumpled post-it he'd pressed into her palm, crinkling as she closed her fist around it. She hid the raggedness of her breath behind taking a sip of coffee and hastened her steps toward her office, settling into her chair and unwrinkling the small sheet of paper.

_Need a number for that_, was scrawled neatly beneath her message, followed by his own.

Bella rolled her eyes at herself; he'd only ever called her desk phone. Her cell was private, and few actually had that number. She was so closed off from everyone else, never going out of her way to make friends. How could anyone have really known what she was thinking or feeling, when she didn't share that information with even the closest people to her?

Knowing she was partially at fault did not take away from the anxiety of the situation, however.

She quickly added his number to her phone before shredding the note into tiny pieces and watching them flutter into the trash can. Even as she typed out her reply, her stomach was coiling inside her and her head was spinning.

This kind of thing definitely wasn't for her. Hiding, sneaking around, passing notes like a couple of children? It wasn't at all what she would ever want with Edward.

_I'll be home by 7_, she texted back to him, and returned her focus to work.


	10. Chapter 10

**Penname: kyla713**  
**Creative Original or Derivative Fiction**: **Derivative**

**Rating/Warning(s)**: M

**Disclaimer**: All copyrighted, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

**Prompt**: **Word Prompts**: Mask, cask, task

Bella stared at her phone on the coffee table in front of her, waiting for it to ring while her heart still pounded erratically in her chest. She wanted Edward more than any other man in her entire life, and because of their cowardice, she was charged with the **task** of letting him go.

Once again, Kate had been right—a part of Bella _did_ hate her, as irrational as it may have seemed at the time. She was using Edward for her own gain, no matter how anyone tried to make it appear otherwise, and it was killing Bella to sit back and watch. But it wasn't her job to save him from himself; only he could do that.

Her phone began to vibrate, doing its little dance on the table top and she leaned forward to see Edward's name clearly displayed on the screen. She drew in a deep breath as she took it into her hand and answered, "Hello?"

"Hi," Edward's soft voice came through and Bella actually felt tears burning unbiddenly in her eyes. They were both silent for several agonizing moments, until he let out a sigh. "Listen, Bella, I know you probably think I'm an idiot now…"

"Yes, I do," Bella interrupted bluntly, leaning back into her couch with a huff. "I'm failing to see the equality in all this. She gets everything—her girlfriend, her inheritance, her chance for a baby, and the time to prepare herself for telling her family. What do you get? Two years of wearing the **mask** of a happily married man, _alone_. And what about afterward? She claims she doesn't want to embarrass you, but eventually, the truth about her and Irina is going to come out, and you'll become one of those men whose wives left them for another woman. You'll look like a fool, Edward. And for a _lie_!"

"I know. I've considered all that as well. It just didn't seem like that much of a sacrifice before now," Edward replied in a low tone.

"Why did you have to wait? If what Kate said was true and you really…feel that way for me, what the hell took you so long?" Bella asked, her curiosity flowing to the surface.

"It was the biggest mistake I've made in my entire life, and it's not something I can take back or make right. I'm sorry."

"Stop with the apologies and start with the explaining, Edward. I deserve that much, don't I?" Bella snapped, driving her free hand into her hair in frustration.

"Yes, you do. I'm just not sure that any explanation is going to be adequate," Edward replied, his voice lowering even more.

"Well, you've got the opportunity, so try me," Bella said as she closed her eyes.

Edward nervously cleared his throat and exhaled a slow breath before he began. "You _would_ have been worth losing my job over, if that was what it came down to. But I couldn't even get up the balls enough to approach you. Not on a personal level."

"But you did. When it could hurt me the most, you did," Bella interrupted, shifting on the couch to lay her head down on the throw pillow there.

"I honestly didn't think I would have a snowball's chance in hell of you feeling anything for me. You're beautiful, intelligent, could have your choice of any man you wanted. Why would I even be a blip on your radar?" Edward replied and Bella felt a tear escape the corner of her eye, falling to the pillow beneath her. "And then you reacted that way when the engagement was announced, and it confused the hell out of me. And Kate…"

"Told you to talk to me. Even though it was obvious that the idea of you getting married bothered me," Bella cut him off again, her anger bubbling up inside her. "I really will never understand either of you. What the hell were you hoping to accomplish with all this? What, did the idea of two years of impending loneliness get to you, so you finally decided to take a shot with me?"

Edward sighed and was silent for a moment before beginning to speak again, his voice more firm than before. "I really don't know what I was hoping to accomplish, because I never factored _this_ into the equation. I imagined everything from you letting me down easy to flat out laughing at the ridiculousness of it all. But not this."

Bella draped her arm across her forehead and gazed up at the ceiling, listening as Edward's voice lost some of its ferocity at the end of his statement and dropped to just above a whisper. She swallowed hard and mentally cursed the situation they were in, her chest aching with the thought. "Well, I don't know what I'm supposed to do now. I won't be a secret girlfriend on the side, and while even two years might be worth the wait for me, I want more than that. I _need_ more than sitting on the sidelines, waiting for something that might never happen. No matter what you say now, anything could change in the matter of months, let alone a couple of years. I can't know that _you'd_ still want _me_ by then."

"I wouldn't change, Bella. But as I said before, you shouldn't have to pay the consequences for my decisions. I would never ask you to wait for me," Edward replied with a heavy exhale.

"But I already _am_ paying the consequences, whether I _should_ or not. Whatever the circumstances, she's getting everything I want, because I never had the courage to say anything before. I never thought _I_ had a chance. She'll get to touch you when I can't, be with you when I can't, and none of it is _real_. And knowing _that_ is more excruciating than it ever could have been before I knew the truth. Why you? Of all the men out there she could possibly choose from, why does it absolutely _have_ to be you?" Bella replied softly, attempting to disguise her sob behind a deep breath and curling her knees to her chest as she rolled onto her side. "What choice does that leave either of us, Edward? Live like we're doing something wrong, or let each other go? I know she's your friend, and I'm sorry, but this is completely selfish of her. She's gaining everything, and sacrificing next to nothing. Aside from what she says would be gone anyway once she came out to her family. Is that worth everything you'd lose? Is it more important than me?"

"Bella—"

"Actually, don't answer that. I'm not sure I'd want to know either way," she halted his response, slowly swaying her head back and forth, if only for herself. She exhaled a short breath of a laugh, though the tears were still clear behind it. "It's kinda weird, huh? Breaking up before we've even had the chance to really be together?"

"Yeah, it is," Edward replied in a strained voice.

Bella swallowed back another sob and exhaled slowly before she could respond. "I guess I'll see you at work, then."

"See you at work," he answered as calmly as he could muster.

"And Edward?" Bella said before he could disconnect and he hummed in reply. "I love you."

And then she ended the call herself.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: And now here's a peek into Edward's head. Thank you to everyone who's come back, even though there were very mixed reactions to both Edward and Bella in the last chapter. You guys are amazing, truly. and I loved reading every single one of them. :)  
**

* * *

**Penname: kyla713**  
**Creative Original or Derivative Fiction**: **Derivative**

**Rating/Warning(s)**: M

**Disclaimer**: All copyrighted, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

**Prompt**: **Audio-Visual Challenge—Imagined Image: (link is on profile, since it was deleted here)  
**

* * *

_I deserved that. Completely and thoroughly deserved that,_ Edward thought as he stared at the screen of his phone until it flickered out, severing the last remnant of the connection he had with Bella before he tossed the device onto his bedside table.

How had he managed to make such a mess of his life? That much was easy to answer—he was a chicken shit. He'd let something potentially amazing slip through his fingers out of fear, with no real basis for it. His self-esteem and confidence were his greatest enemies.

For two years, he's watched and admired Bella from a distance. She was all he heard, saw, and felt whenever she was near him, regardless of who else might have been around. Yet, she always seemed so detached from everything and everyone for the longest time. She was the most beautiful woman in the world in his eyes, as well as intelligent and clever, self-sufficient. Why would she look twice at him when she could find someone so much better, more worthy of a woman like her? And then there was the fact that she was the only child of Charlie Swan, and Edward was not the only man in the office to be stricken with a bit of fear over that aspect. It was never really vocalized, just assumed, that the boss' daughter was off limits if you valued your job at all.

Then they were assigned to work together on a story for a month the year before, and his mind had not stopped torturing him with his wants and desires ever since. Edward saw a whole new side to Bella Swan in those four weeks than he had before, and it did nothing to _lessen_ her appeal to him. He found her so sweet and down to earth in that time, letting down her guard and actually having conversations with him, even if it was only work related.

For nine hours every single day, he was in her presence, her voice and the soft scent of her perfume both soothing him and setting every nerve in his body on edge simultaneously. When she would lean in behind him to read something over his shoulder, he warred with himself between pulling her closer, pushing her away, and of course, doing absolutely nothing.

Edward had always opted for the last option and Kate was constantly telling him what an idiot he was for doing so. She'd told him time and time again that he needed to take a shot with Bella, at the very least, ask her out to coffee. But he convinced himself that she was way out of his league, and once their assignment concluded, she retreated back to the same closed off Bella from before. She had no other reason to be around him, so he'd just assumed that he was right when she made no effort to do so. She'd just walked away, but it was too late for Edward's heart; he was already hopelessly in love with her. No matter how many times they worked together, it always ended the same and he continued to pine away for a woman beyond his reach.

And now he felt as if his hands were bound and that he was just as big of an idiot as Kate had always accused him of being when it came to Bella.

The past twenty-four hours, since the moment he opened the door to find a freezing cold Bella in her pajamas on his doorstep, had been the most conflicted he'd ever felt in his life. The pain and heartbreak he heard in her voice and saw in her eyes as she answered the question he'd posed to her earlier that day was so deep, and it became clear what a fool he'd truly been.

At that moment, he'd actually thought about calling Kate and telling her that he couldn't go through with it. He spent an hour after Bella went upstairs that night contemplating ways in which he could make both women happy, and as he was folding her clothes and setting them on the bathroom counter for her, he knew it was impossible.

Four lives hung in the balance of one decision, and ultimately, he had the ability to shatter one, two, or _all_ of them.

**x-x-x**

The tension between Edward and Bella was thick the day after their phone call, sharing only nods and brief smiles in greeting before heading to their respective desks. He was asked repeatedly all morning if he was all right, to which he would just shrug and claim that he was tired. It wasn't a complete lie; he'd barely gotten any sleep with her "I love you" ringing in his mind all night.

He tried to keep his focus on his work, but then he would hear her voice or her office door open, and his eyes immediately locked on her. It was during one of those instances that he felt a tap on his shoulder, his head snapping up to be met with the face of Charlie Swan.

_Shit, he's caught me ogling his daughter. Not good, especially when I'm engaged to another woman,_ Edward thought to himself and visibly stiffened at his boss' next statement.

"My office."

With each step he took, he prepared himself for the inevitable termination he believed was coming his way, running over anything else in his mind that could be used as a valid reason. Had he made a mistake on the assignment the day before? Had Charlie noticed that he clocked in ten minutes late the previous week when he was distracted and forgot to do so as soon as he arrived?

Edward was stunned when he heard the door close behind them and the words that actually came from his boss.

Charlie wanted him in Tacoma to cover a murder trial that was being held there, and Edward jumped at the opportunity. It would give him time and space to clear his head and think, and possibly even make it easier to do so without Kate around him or the ache of seeing Bella every day.

However, he found it not to be the case at all. The trial was a welcome distraction during the day, but each night he spent alone in his hotel room drove him to the brinks of his sanity. The texts from Kate, asking him what was going on, didn't help in the slightest.

How could he tell her when he wasn't sure himself? His heart was torn between two women who meant everything to him, in very different ways. Between breaking a promise he'd made to one and the heart of the other, of which he wanted to do neither. He knew what he desired, and that was being with Bella, but he couldn't even be certain that the option of it was still open to him or if he'd completely blown it.

Bella still filled every one of his waking thoughts when he wasn't focused on his assignment, even when he was typing up his notes each night, as did the sad look in her eyes and the half smiles she wore the last time he saw her. He'd put that pain there. He'd taken away her smile. She didn't deserve any of it. How could she still love him after that, when she could find someone else to give her everything she could ever want and need? A man that _was_ worthy of that love.

When he returned from Tacoma at the end of his assignment, it only took one glace at her to send his mind reeling once again. Bella was, without a doubt, wearing the most _hideous_ of Christmas sweaters he'd ever seen, with a huge reindeer head situated on the front and covering her from neck to waist. With the holidays right around the corner, the staff thought it would be a fun way to get into the spirit. And the theme for that day was "Wear your ugliest Christmas sweater to work".

Yet, even in the God awful sweater, her hair done in two braids with large jingling balls hanging from the tips of each, and elf shoes with the curled toes and all, she was still the most beautiful woman in the entire office. And no matter how jovial she tried to appear to everyone else, her eyes were still sad and drawn and her smile was lacking so much of its usual luster.

When her gaze met his from across the room, he felt as if a powerful blow had just been dealt to his chest. What once seemed like such an easy decision to make for the sake of his friend, had become an unbearable weight on both of them.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Edward heard from beside him and looked up to find Kate leaning back against the edge of his desk.

His eyes moved once again to their original position in time to catch Bella's just before she turned to make her way to her office quickly and close the door behind her. "Kate, I can't do this."


	12. Chapter 12

**Penname: kyla713**  
**Creative Original or Derivative Fiction**: **Derivative**

**Rating/Warning(s)**: M

**Disclaimer**: All copyrighted, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

**Prompt**: **Word Prompt**: Bow

* * *

That evening, Edward sat with Kate in his living room and his leg was bouncing with anxiety. She seemed to have gotten upset when he'd first blurted out those words at his desk, and they hadn't spoken much since. He texted her after work to ask her to come over to his place to talk, and she still appeared hesitant to begin the conversation, so he knew he'd need to.

"Kate, I've never broken my word with you in the twenty-odd years we've known each other. But you _have_ to know that eventually, I would have needed to **bow** out of this, right? Even without Bella being a factor, it was flawed, and as much as would have _wanted_ to go through with it for you, I can't be certain that I would have been able to. But _with_ her?" Edward paused, shaking his head before glancing over to her. "She's all I've wanted for two years, Kate. You have other solutions to the situation you're in. Maybe not as you would like or imagined, but they are there, and with the same end result, except maybe the money. I can't sacrifice Bella, even if she doesn't want me anymore because I took too fucking long. I still need to take the chance. I _love _her. Can't you understand that?"

Kate looked down at her hands, where they were wringing in her lap and nodded. "I can't say that I didn't see this coming at all. Especially after watching the two of you today. You couldn't keep your eyes off her more than usual and she ran into her office the moment she saw me at your desk. Doesn't seem to me that she doesn't want you anymore if she can't stand the sight of another woman anywhere near you. And you've never been as distant with me as you were the whole time you were away, either. I _knew_ something was going on."

"And now you can't even _look_ at me?" Edward inquired, his jaw tensing as he leaned back into the couch. "You know I'd do just about anything for you, Kate. And I'm sorry, but this is just too much. For everyone. Not just for you and me, but Bella and Irina, too."

"I know that. I need to stop taking the easy way out of everything, right? You don't need to be so delicate with me, Edward," Kate replied, finally turning her head to look at him. "You stand to lose much more than I ever could. I knew that after _one_ conversation with Bella. I couldn't see what you did before, what held your attention all this time. But she is everything you ever said she was, and then some. So why are you apologizing to me?"

"Because the last thing I ever wanted to do was hurt you. And I've never made a promise to you that I couldn't keep," Edward answered with a heavy sigh. "But Bella … she means so much to me, and I've hurt _her_ in the worst way I possibly could. And for what? Neither of us should have agreed to this in the first place. Irina wasn't happy about it from the beginning, either."

"No, she wasn't. I just wanted to give her a baby so badly," Kate replied as she folded her arms around herself.

"And you still _can_. There are other ways. Find a doctor that _does_ take payments for the treatments. Or tell your family and try getting pregnant yourself. You don't need me or the inheritance for that. No matter what, you still have someone who loves you unconditionally, with or without any of those things," Edward said, turning to face her more directly. "I want you to be happy, Kate. But this isn't the answer."

Kate's hands balled on either side of her and she shook her head. "Stop trying to justify yourself to me. Quit thinking about what would make _me_ happy, or even Bella, for a moment. What do _you_ want, Edward?"

Edward sighed and rested his arm on the back of the couch, propping his head on his hand and giving the only answer he had. "Her. I want Bella. She's _everything_ I want."

"Then tell _Bella_ that, and don't worry about me," Kate replied, sliding the diamond ring off her finger and setting it on the coffee table in front of them. "I know you think I'm spoiled and selfish, even if you'd never say it to me. Because you care about me and you've shown that in more ways than I can count in all the years we've known each other, above and beyond the normal call of duty for a friend. And I love you, Edward. I hope you still believe that. But so does Bella, and what I saw in her isn't something that would disappear in the matter of days, or even weeks. _She_ needs to know she's that important to you. And you deserve to be happy, too. What are you waiting for? You have no more excuses now."

"I needed to do this first. I can't go to her, with her believing I'm engaged, and have her think that I'm only doing it because I still have a backup plan in place if she says no. I need to do _something_ right by her," Edward said, rubbing his palm across his forehead. "I'll talk to her tomorrow."

"Good. And it's about time," Kate answered, leaning over to hug him gently. "And thank you, for everything you've ever done for me. But the situation with my family is _mine_ to handle, not yours. So don't even _think_ about feeling guilty about that, got it?"

"Got it," Edward replied with a weak smile. "And I love you, too, by the way."

Kate stood and pressed her lips to the top of his head before releasing his hand. "Now get some fucking sleep so you're not completely delirious when you _do_ talk to her."


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Sorry about the delay. Weekends have just not been my friend lately, and there was next to no time for me to write. Did a good chunk yesterday so, though I know this one is REALLY short, I'm hoping to update again this afternoon or evening *knocks on wood* **

**And just to avoid any confusion, I've gone back in time a bit with this one, as it is Bella's POV of while Edward was in Tacoma, so the talk with Kate and Edward hasn't happened yet. **

* * *

**Penname: kyla713**  
**Creative Original or Derivative Fiction**: **Derivative**

**Rating/Warning(s)**: M

**Disclaimer**: All copyrighted, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

**Prompt**: **Word Prompt**: Orchestra

* * *

Edward was gone. And while Bella should have gotten some relief in that knowledge, it did the exact opposite. She knew she'd done the right thing, but it didn't tame the woman inside her that wanted to claw Kate's eyes out every time she saw her. She'd never been so irrational before; pissed off at Kate for taking him and using him to her advantage, at him for letting it happen, and at herself for not being stronger.

What if she'd given him an actual ultimatum? Would that have changed anything? Sure, it might have, but she'd always have that lingering doubt of whether that was the _sole_ reason he chose her. No, she didn't want to be _one_ of his options, but his _only_ one.

The sound of the **orchestra** playing Christmas carols was really starting to grate on her after three days of listening to it fill the office, and she eventually closed her door a little too roughly on one of her passing co-workers humming along.

She let him go; she should just deal with it and move on. But she kept coming back to one thing Kate said during their conversation; that if she thought Edward would go along with it, she would call off the engagement.

"Why should _he_ have to be the one to do it? Just call it off yourself, if you have even a shred of decency in you. Or for God's sake, Edward, grow some balls. This is not noble, it's stupid," Bella growled in exasperation under her breath, snapping her laptop closed and gathering it under her arm for a meeting with her father. "Really, _really_ fucking stupid."


	14. Chapter 14

**Unfortunately, another short one, but these last two were all I could drag out of the prompts. There are some longer ones coming up, I swear! And it's working toward to catching up with Edward. Bella just had a few cents to get in first. lol  
**

* * *

**Penname: kyla713**  
**Creative Original or Derivative Fiction**: **Derivative**

**Rating/Warning(s)**: M

**Disclaimer**: All copyrighted, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

**Prompt**: **Word Prompt:** Headphones

* * *

Bella walked into work with her headphones plugged securely into her ears. _Nothing_, not even Edward impending return that day, was going to ruin her mood. For one day, she was going let loose and be carefree, and focus on just how utterly ridiculous she looked.

The sweater she wore was a gag gift her father had given her when she was fourteen years old, the shoes she had accidentally kept one year in college when she played one of Santa's elves at the mall, and the jingle balls at the tips of her braids…well, that was just a last minute decision that morning. They'd been left over when her tree wouldn't fit any more decorations without looking cluttered, so she thought she'd put them to good use.

Was she going overboard? Yes, but she really needed it. It would distract her from Edward, from Kate, from everything she wanted the escape from. And if jingling balls ringing in her ears, as well as from her toes, didn't do it, she didn't know what would.

_It's Christmastime. I'm supposed to be happy and cheerful, spreading joy or some such nonsense,_ she thought to herself. However, even the soothing music in her ears couldn't calm her the moment she spotted him walking in the door that morning.

As hard as she tried to ignore Edward, it was nearly impossible each time she had to leave the confines of her office throughout the morning. She could only hear _his_ voice over the buzz of the other conversations going on around her, only saw his face, and she swore she could even smell his cologne from the other side of the room.

Then she saw Kate standing at his desk, relaxed and smiling as she leaned back against it, and Bella couldn't take anymore. She didn't even dare to glance at Edward, afraid that she would find him just as nonchalant, acting as if nothing had happened. She considered leaving for the day, but knew that her father would question her as to why, and she really didn't want to talk about it with anyone, let alone him. Nor could she think up any other valid reason, since her heart shattering wasn't exactly a physical ailment that she could explain away.

Bella knew she should just move on; that would be the logical thing to do. Find a man able and willing to give her everything she could ever need or desire, but there wasn't anyone who could. She wanted _him_, and no one else could give her that but Edward himself.

When she walked out of her office that evening, the place was nearly deserted, and that was the first relief she'd felt all day. She'd been dreading stepping out and seeing Edward, or worse, Kate, and being unable to hold herself together long enough to get out to her car.

_Tomorrow will be better_, she told herself as she made her way to the door. _Every day will get easier once it's not so new._

"Keep telling yourself that, Bella," she muttered under her breath sarcastically as she tossed her purse into the passenger seat and lowered into her car.


	15. Chapter 15

**Not quite as short this morning, but the next one is over 2000 words, so hopefully that will make up for some of the shortness of the last few. Thanks again for reading.  
**

* * *

**Penname: kyla713**  
**Creative Original or Derivative Fiction**: **Derivative**

**Rating/Warning(s)**: M

**Disclaimer**: All copyrighted, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

**Prompt**: **Dialogue Flex**: "So far, so good."

* * *

After another bubble bath and a couple of very large glasses of wine, Bella had relaxed herself enough to lie down in her bed and attempt to sleep, despite the tension of the day. Her head was swimming with the effects of the alcohol and it felt good to not have to think. For a brief, precious time, there was no Edward haunting her thoughts, no screwed up situation with Kate, and no ache in her heart that resulted from it all. Just eight hours of calm, dreamless slumber.

When she walked into work the next morning, she had a determination about her to remain strong and move forward. A lot of women carried on with their life past an unrequited love, right? She couldn't allow Edward Cullen to thoroughly destroy her, no matter how she felt for him. She even gave him a smile and nod as she passed by his desk and caught his eye, and didn't completely crumble when he returned it.

"So far, so good," Bella whispered to herself once she was settled at her desk, watching her laptop boot up to begin her day.

An hour later, she was on her way to refill her coffee and couldn't help but take notice of Kate when she entered. The woman gave her a brief glance and then quickly looked away again with a stiffened posture.

_What the hell is her problem? She's gotten what she wanted, hasn't she? I'm out of the way and she's free to manipulate Edward to her heart's content. Some "friend". And how can Edward actually __**be**__ friends with a cold, callous woman like this?_

These thoughts were whirling through her mind as she stepped up to the counter and reached for the coffee pot. However, as she poured, she also noticed another discernible difference in the woman beside her—she wasn't wearing the ring that had been gracing her finger even the day before. She wasn't sure what to make of that and didn't want to assume anything, either, even as Kate skirted around her without a single word on her way out.

Bella returned to her office slowly, confused but undeniably curious. Kate had done a complete one-eighty, and was suddenly treating her as if _she_ was the villain in the situation. Maybe she was, in some sense. Telling Edward she loved him at the end of that phone call was not entirely necessary, but she'd wanted to know what it felt like to say it to him. To be able to do so just once before he officially began the charade that would be his marriage.

Yet, her heart still pounded with hope that she knew she shouldn't have. Maybe Kate just took it off to shower and never put it back on. It felt wrong to consider any other possibility for the absence of her engagement ring, but she couldn't stop the curiosity from swelling within her. She dug through her purse for her phone and did the one thing she swore she wasn't going to do again.

Texted Edward.

_Where's Kate's rock? _She typed and sent it off to him, glancing out her office window to watch him look to his desk and pick up his phone. His head turned in her direction and she quickly sat down, avoiding his eyes and beginning to sort through a few of her emails.

The screen of her phone lit up with a message icon in the corner and her gaze shifted over, but she didn't reach for it right away. It seemed so desperate to do so, when she didn't even know what the text would say. There could be a very good reason behind it, but how would that explain the bristly reception she'd gotten from Kate in the break room.

Bella took her phone in her hand and the other rose to cover her mouth as she read the message.

_On my coffee table. The engagement is off._

Her eyes shot up to look at him again and his elbow was rested on his desk top with his hand threaded in his hair. He wasn't engaged anymore, but he still seemed so tense. Had _he_ called off the engagement and now felt guilty about it? Or maybe Kate had somehow found an honorable bone in her body and set him free? Again, her actions from that morning contradicted _that_ explanation. So, what was he so upset about?

Bella's phone chimed again and she looked down to find another text from Edward, and immediately opened it that time.

_I would really like to talk to you, Bella. But I can understand if you don't wish to._


	16. Chapter 16

**Sorry for the delay in posting. Busy morning.  
**

* * *

**Penname: kyla713**  
**Creative Original or Derivative Fiction**: **Derivative**

**Rating/Warning(s)**: M

**Disclaimer**: All copyrighted, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

**Prompt**: **Word Prompts**: Loop, hoop, droop

* * *

Edward glanced at his phone periodically throughout the day, but she never replied. He hadn't really expected her to, knowing full well that he was probably too late. She should have been his priority from the very beginning, everything that truly mattered to him. So he couldn't really blame her.

Eyes had been on him all morning, following his every move, once the word began spreading about the absence of Kate's engagement ring. The fact that it was almost immediately after his return from Tacoma of course paved the way for more rumors to arise. Had he strayed during his time away? Had she? A bit uncreative as far as assumptions went, but easy enough to think with the way they had been avoiding each other all day. And all the more reason he could not take the chance of approaching Bella there at work; he couldn't direct all that attention to her as well.

Kate was still upset, despite their talk the night before and his belief that she understood. She'd seemed so calm by the time she left his house, and then by morning, the chill had blown back in with her demeanor. She wouldn't look at him, talk to him, nothing. It was as if he wasn't even there, and to be honest, that hurt Edward quite a lot. She was acting every bit the spoiled little rich girl he'd always insisted that she wasn't, who didn't like the word 'no', regardless of logic. He had done everything he could for her throughout their lives, right down to posing as her fiancé to help her get what she wanted, and the one time he thought of himself in any way, he was met with the silent treatment.

It was because of that agreement that he'd hurt the woman he loved needlessly, and thereby, might have destroyed the chance at everything he could ever want. Was he _that_ unimportant to Kate in comparison to her own desires? It was _her_ insistence that he talk to Bella in the first place, even though it terrified him beyond measure. Maybe Kate had been hoping that Bella would do exactly as Edward had feared all that time, and turn him down. He hated to think that way of a woman he'd known nearly his entire life, and wanted to believe she cared for him as she claimed, but it was hard to see at that moment.

Then, as he watched Bella leave at the end of the day without a word or even a glance, his heart sank even more and he packed up to go home himself. He'd lost everything due to his own stupidity, blindness, and cowardice; his oldest friend and the woman he desired above all others.

Edward pulled up in front of his house that night with the intention of grabbing a beer from his fridge and maybe forcing some leftovers down his throat before heading to bed. However, as he walked up the steps to his door, a soft sniffle to his left drew his attention. He looked over and saw a puff of condensed breath billow in the air, and Bella curled into a chair in the dark corner of his porch. His head spun back to his driveway before returning to her with widened eyes. "Where's your car?"

"Around the corner, over there," Bella replied quietly, pointing toward the end of the street. "It was stupid enough for me to leave my car here in your driveway all night the last time when you were engaged to another woman. But I wasn't exactly thinking clearly, either. It would be even worse if someone saw it here the same day you broke off that engagement."

"So you're hiding out here on my dark, cold porch?" Edward asked and was greeted with a shrug from her. "Come inside, please."

Bella quickly rose as he unlocked the door and hurried inside once it was open. "I hate sneaking around, but this would be really bad for both of us."

Edward nodded in understanding and stepped in behind her, closing the door and offering her some tea or coffee to warm up, but she shook her head and declined. "So, what brings you here?"

"Isn't that obvious?" Bella asked dubiously with a brief, uncomfortable laugh and brought her eyes up to his. "You threw me for a bit of a **loop** today, and you said you wanted to talk to me. And I didn't think it should be done at work or through text. I'm sorry, maybe I should have just called."

"No, I'm _glad_ you're here. Believe me, I am. I just didn't think you wanted anything to do with me, and after all this, you have every reason not to," Edward replied with his hands driving into his pockets in an attempt to quell some of the anxiety he was feeling. "I've been a jackass."

"Maybe a little," Bella agreed with the hint of a smile, shifting slightly from foot to foot. "Are we just going to stand here by the door all night, or can we sit down and talk?"

Edward sighed heavily in frustration with himself, removing his hand from his pocket to gesture toward the living room. "Of course. Please, sit down. And thank you for coming over. I really didn't think you'd want to talk to me."

Bella entered the room and settled on the couch, folding her fingers in her lap as he sat down next to her. "Honestly, I've been weighing it out in my mind all day and almost didn't. You just looked so upset about it all, and I didn't know what to think. But I did want to talk to you as well, so here I am."

Edward watched her and noticed that her eyes were fixed on the diamond ring sitting on the coffee table, exactly where Kate had left it the night before. "I wasn't upset, at least, not with you. I'm very sorry that you were caught up in the middle of all this, Bella. I've done everything so wrong and backward, but I never wanted to hurt you."

"We both know it wasn't all you, Edward. We each played our own parts in this. So what happened?" Bella asked, getting right to the point and turning her head toward him. He could see her guard was still up with him, in her stiffened posture and the tightness of her lips. "Last I knew, everything was full steam ahead and you were going through with it. And you two seemed just fine yesterday. Did she let you off the hook or something?"

"No, I broke it off. I couldn't do it, even for Kate," Edward answered, shaking his head. "It was ridiculous before, I can see that now. I would have been miserable, and so would Irina. But hurting you in the process as well, it was too much."

"And now, she hates me for it," Bella mumbled and stopped him before he could protest. "Yes, she does. I could feel the ice shards coming off her at me in the break room this morning, and all day, every time she glared at me. I didn't need to be a genius to see that she blames me for this."

Edward gave a disgusted laugh and leaned his head back on the couch. "I never thought I would hear myself say this, but I honestly couldn't care less about whom Kate blames or how she feels right now. But I also never dreamed that I would _ever_ see the side of her that I have since last night. I thought I, or at least our friendship, meant more to her than that, and clearly, I was very wrong."

Bella's breath was halted in her throat and her eyes were wide in surprise as she took him in. He sounded angry—_very_ angry and even more hurt. Edward had always seemed to stand in ultimate defense of his friend, no matter how selfish and almost cruel she could be at times, and there was no doubt this was affecting him deeply. "I'm sorry, Edward."

"No, you have _nothing_ to be sorry for, and definitely not for this. So please, don't even say that," Edward said tensely, his head making sharp movements back and forth as he spoke, before bringing his eyes back to her. "I've jumped through **hoop** after hoop for her. I've been her fucking lapdog for years, and never truly realized that all she really cares about is herself. I should have seen it ages ago, or at the very least, when she concocted all this. But I trusted her, so if anyone should be sorry, it's me."

"And her. It's not _all_ your fault, so why are you solely beating _yourself_ up for this?" Bella replied gently as she gazed at him, her hands cupping around her knees. "So now what? How are you going to explain this to everyone?"

"As close to the truth as I can, without getting too personal. No matter what she's done or said, I still won't be the one to expose her or Irina," Edward answered, his tone losing some of its bite from a moment before. "Her family was never really thrilled with the idea of us getting married in the first place. Even with as long as we've known each other, I'm not quite in the same social class with her. Being friends was one thing, joining our family names was completely different. But what Kate wants, Kate gets, when it comes to them. So whatever she wants to say is up to her, but that's the one I'm going with. It's not a complete lie."

"I see," Bella said with a sigh and wrapped her arms around her middle. "That still leaves you pretty stuck. Even with that explanation, you can't really move forward in your life too quickly. I mean, it's not like you and I could really jump right into a relationship so soon after a broken engagement. It would not only look, but feel, like a rebound. Add in everything that's transpired between us and this situation, it just seems like a really bad decision to move too fast, for either of us. And we work together, too."

Edward nodded and turned his head toward her. "I wasn't expecting that of you, Bella. I know what I've put you through with this was unfair and hurtful, whether I intended it or not. I just wanted to talk to you about this myself and tell you that, no matter what, my feelings for you won't change. Even if you told me that I've lost my chance with you."

"I wouldn't say _that_. Not right away doesn't mean never," Bella replied, swallowing hard and meeting his eyes. "From what you've said, you've seen me as this one forbidden element in your life that was out of your reach for quite some time. Now that you know that isn't the case, will that lessen my allure to you? They do say that the deepest desires are sometimes spawned from what you _can't_ have. And even this situation with Kate still put me in that category. I'm sorry if it sounds selfish, but I want to know that what you feel is for the right reasons."

"I don't think it's selfish at all. I haven't exactly portrayed myself as a beacon of trust," Edward said with a self-loathing laugh.

"In some ways, you have. Despite everything, you're still not betraying Kate's by letting her secret out. That's definitely a point or two in your favor."

"How do you know that isn't some self-serving plan to save my own face?" Edward asked hypothetically, raising an eyebrow in question.

Bella tilted her head and rolled her eyes. "Because that would be a complete contradiction to the man I've come to see. If you were really that worried about saving your own face, you wouldn't have agreed to the charade that would have ultimately made you out to be a fool in the end, no matter what or who it was for. So I don't believe that at all."

Edward released a slow breath and his eyes rose to the ceiling overhead. "I don't know how to do this without hurting you in some way. And I've done enough of that already."

"I don't want to hurt you, either, Edward. My feelings aren't the only ones at stake here, right?" Bella's eyes lowered to his lap where his fist was clenched tightly on his thigh. Swallowing against the lump in her throat, she reached over to uncurl his fingers and gently slid her hand into his. Warmth radiated over her skin at their touch and she traced her thumb from his wrist to his knuckles. "None of this is going to be easy, for either of us. But we just need to give it time and see what happens. You _are_ who I want, Edward. There was nothing forbidding you from me before but my own fear. And I really wish I could have been a little braver, too. It's not always the guy's responsibility to make the first move. This whole thing could have been avoided. I'm just not sure how I would have handled it if I told you and you'd laughed at me."

"I would never laugh at you, Bella. Even if I hadn't felt this way, I could never do that to you," Edward replied, giving her hand a gentle squeeze, and her still-chilled fingertips pressed into his palm. "And I've been doing some thinking over the past few days. I think it would be best for everyone if I were to find another job."

Bella's eyes rose quickly with a sharp inhale, and began shaking her head. "No, why would you do that? How is that supposed to be _better_? You love this job, why?"

"Hiding the way I felt about you was difficult _before_. It will be next to impossible now. I can't make you fodder for the rumor mill right along with me like that," Edward answered calmly.

"I will anyway, Edward. If and when we ever decide to move forward with this, they are going to talk. Like I was the reason you left, and why you ended your engagement. It won't really be a lie, either," Bella said, tucking her hair behind her ear, only for it to fall forward again.

Edward lifted his free hand to repeat her action and watched her eyes close as his fingertips ghosted along her jaw as he retracted his touch. "Or just that I missed you and seeing you every day. And that _definitely_ won't be a lie."

Bella's gaze met his and held it for a moment before leaning toward him, brushing her lips softly against the corner of his mouth. "I'll miss you, too. Out of sight does _not_ mean out of mind."

Their foreheads rested together and her breath danced over his skin with her words following that near kiss. He lifted her hand that he was still holding and held it to his chest as his head tilted to press his lips to her forehead. "Never, Bella."


	17. Chapter 17

**This will be the last update until Monday. As has been the case lately, my weekend is going to be jampacked, and I will not have access to a computer.  
**

**I had difficulty deciding between the two prompts for this particular day, so I decided to use them both in a way. Hope you enjoy and have a great weekend!  
**

* * *

**Penname: kyla713**  
**Creative Original or Derivative Fiction**: **Derivative**

**Rating/Warning(s)**: M

**Disclaimer**: All copyrighted, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

**Prompt**: **Word Prompt**: Advice

** Scenario**: Your boss opted for an open bar at your office's annual holiday party. Describe the shenanigans that ensue.

* * *

Edward spent hours after Bella left that night at his computer, browsing through job listings and thinking about how he was going to approach his boss about his plans. Charlie had presented him with opportunities that he never could have dreamed of anywhere else, believed in him, and he was just going to walk away. All because he had fallen in love with his daughter and that would have been an even _more_ difficult task to explain as a reason for leaving.

The following day, he stepped into the office and conversation was abuzz, even at the early hour. It was Friday and everyone was also excited about the holiday party that would be taking place that evening. Yet, Edward could not bring himself to partake in the enthusiasm.

He'd found a potential prospect online the night before and he would be making the call at lunch. It was an even smaller publication than the one he presently worked at, less pay, but it held the opportunity for investigative reporting, which was something that had always intrigued him.

Edward caught Bella's gaze several times throughout the morning, and each time he did, it only strengthened his resolve. Her eyes still held that sadness within them, and it tore at his heart to see it there.

The call was relatively successful. They'd read his work and were impressed, requesting that he come in the following Thursday for an interview with a letter of recommendation from his present employer. That caused Edward's stomach to tighten; he had less than a week to acquire that from Charlie, which meant he'd have to talk to him much sooner than he'd hoped.

Edward's mind was whirling throughout the remainder of the day, even when he attempted to focus on the typed words on his screen. Monday. He would talk to him on Monday. That would give him time to ponder what he'd say to Charlie and not ruin the festivities that night.

He'd actually considered staying home after work, but then he received a text from Bella as he was walking out to his car.

_Are you going tonight?_

Edward started the engine to allow it to warm up for a moment before leaving, staring at the screen of his phone. The prospect of seeing her outside of work, even if they couldn't really touch or talk, was suddenly too much for him to resist.

_Probably. You?_

Bella's reply was almost immediate. _Yeah, kinda have to, being the boss' daughter and all. See you there if you decide to come._

x-x-x

"Oh god, this was a mistake," Edward muttered to himself under his breath behind the tumbler of whiskey he held, gazing across the dimly lit room, though there might as well have been floodlights illuminating the space around him.

Bella had finally arrived, wearing a short, strapless red velvet dress, doing nothing to hide the soft, pale skin of her neck, shoulders and chest. And her legs—damn, her legs looked incredible. Her hair was pulled away from her face, allowing all those long dark curls to cascade down her back.

She'd always been beautiful to him, but that night, even breathtaking wasn't a strong enough word to describe her. Perfect, radiant, ravishing; no, those weren't quite accurate, either.

"Something caught in your eye, kid?" Charlie's voice sounded from beside him and Edward's head spun quickly. His eyes gestured over to his daughter before returning to the man beside him.

Edward's nervousness rose to new heights, as Charlie's face remained vacant of expression. "No, sir."

"Edward, I think you and I need to have a little talk, don't you?" Charlie replied with a lifted brow, not waiting for a reply and making his way toward the doors.

Edward set the tumbler down on the table and swallowed hard, following the man to the exit. His voice was lost on him, trying to think of anything that he could possibly say to excuse the obvious gawking he'd been doing at Bella inside, but nothing came to him.

"I got an interesting phone call today," Charlie began, sipping at the beer he still held in his hand and Edward's brow furrowed—that certainly wasn't what he'd been expecting at all. "It seems that one of my best guys is seeking employment elsewhere. And I guess I'm a little more than curious as to why."

Edward's hand rose to run back and forth over his forehead, his heart rising into his throat. "I was going to talk to you about it after the weekend, sir. I'm not unhappy with working here, and I'm certainly not ungrateful for the opportunities you've given me. It's for personal reasons."

"Yeah, I heard about that," Charlie said with a nod. "Normally, I would say that personal issues have no place in the work environment. But quite honestly, I have to ask what took you so long to smarten up?"

Edward's eyes widened at the man as they followed him to one of the seats in the corner. "Pardon?"

"Edward, sit down," Charlie replied, motioning to the chair beside him and waiting until Edward was seated before he continued. "I've been in this business a long time, going on thirty years. As I'm sure you can understand, I didn't get to where I am and _not_ be good at reading people. It's all part and parcel to being good at what we do. There was nothing about that engagement that appeared even remotely real. And I'm sorry, but it doesn't take a whole lot of intuition for it to be blatantly clear that you are not Kate's type in _any_ sense of the word. Add that to the fact that you haven't been able to keep your eyes off my daughter from the first day I hired you, it never made sense."

Edward shifted nervously in his seat, once again attempting to conjure any response he could, and coming up short. "Sir, I uh… I really don't…"

"Quit with the 'sir' bullshit, first of all," he interrupted the stammering response and took Edward by surprise. Charlie Swan was hardly ever known to curse beyond an occasional "damn", especially in front of his employees. "And second, I ask again, why the hell would you go through with an engagement to a woman who clearly prefers other women, when it's obvious that you're in love with Bella?"

Edward cleared his throat loudly and averted his eyes from the man. "I don't know how to answer that, si—Charlie. But why would you announce the engagement to the whole office if you believed it to be fake?"

Charlie shrugged non-chalantly. "Something needed to get your head out of your ass, and hers, as well. And it seems to have worked, too, with the way you two have been looking at one another anytime you're within eye range of the other. I know I seem like a hardass when it comes to Bella, but I only want the best for my baby. She's all I've got and she means everything to me. I want her to be happy. And not one of these clowns around here even come close to fitting the bill. But _you_—you're a good man, even if your brain is wired a bit screwy at times, your heart is in the right place. So you want my advice?"

Edward slowly brought his gaze back to Charlie, curious as to what the man would actually have to say.

Charlie leaned forward with his elbows on his knees, holding his drink between his hands as he looked at Edward intently. "I really hate to lose good people, and if I thought it would change your mind, I would offer you anything you wanted in order to have you stay. As it is, I will definitely write you a glowing recommendation letter, because you've earned it. But don't let _anything_ stop you from doing the only thing that makes sense here. Sweep that daughter of mine off her feet and take good care of my baby."

"I will. Thank you, Charlie," Edward replied, the tension gradually releasing from his shoulders with Charlie's words.

"Now, my lovely daughter has agreed to be my designated driver, so I am going to take full advantage of that open bar tonight," Charlie started, clapping one hand on the arm of the chair before rising and looking back to Edward one more time. "And Edward? _Don't_ screw this up. You hurt her again, and you will _not_ like who you see the next time we speak."


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: I apologize if updates aren't as frequent for a while. Have had some things come up that have hindered the amount of time I have to write, but I'm going to do my best to finish this story in a timely fashion. **

* * *

**Penname: kyla713**  
**Creative Original or Derivative Fiction**: **Derivative**

**Rating/Warning(s)**: M

**Disclaimer**: All copyrighted, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

**Prompt**: **Plot Generator—Phrase Catch**: Dance the night away.

* * *

Seeing Edward in that grey, v-neck sweater and a pair of dark wash jeans when Bella walked in that night was almost more than she could handle—until she watched him leave the hall with her father.

"Shit, shit, shit," she hissed under her breath as she reached for a glass of Coke on the buffet table, suddenly wishing she hadn't agreed to be her father's designated driver that night. Just what she needed; right as things began moving in a _hopeful _direction, Charlie had to swoop in and scare the crap out of the man she wanted to be with more than anything.

Granted, she'd wanted to take things slow with him, but one talk with her dad had the potential to bring it all to a screeching halt.

"Wow, Bella. You look _amazing_ tonight."

Bella's head turned toward the voice and Eric was standing beside her, his eyes running over the length of her body. She laughed uncomfortably and all at once cursed her decision on what to wear that night. When she was standing at the entrance to her closet earlier that evening, it seemed like a good idea—fun, festive, and she'd secretly hoped that Edward would like what he saw. However, she _hadn't _thought about the fact that he wouldn't be the only man looking at her that night.

"Thanks. Um, has Angela found you yet? I think she was just looking for you," Bella said quickly in an attempt to divert his attention away from her.

"Oh, no. Guess I should go see what she wanted," he replied in an almost dejected voice, as if he knew he was being turned down before he could even make a move.

As soon as he was out of ear shot, Bella quickly made her way to the side of the room to stand beside the only other person she talked to on a regular basis; Jasper, one of the senior editors. "Please, help me."

Jasper glanced over to her following her barely audible request, noticing that she appeared nervous and her shoulders were a little too square to be natural. "Well, good evening to you, too, Miss Bella. Lovely night."

Bella sighed heavily in frustration. "Please, don't draw any more attention over here than necessary. I need someone to dance with me, and preferably someone who won't stare down my dress the whole time, or attempt to grope my ass. And I know your wife would kill you if you did, so will you please dance with me?"

Jasper tilted his head to watch her as she spoke, noting her awkward stance and the nervousness behind her request. He also knew it took a lot for her to even approach anyone on a social level, since she was always so quiet and reserved. However, her shoulders were trembling slightly and there was even a glisten to her eyes; she was clearly very uncomfortable. "How can I possibly leave a lady in distress? I'm sure Alice wouldn't mind at all, since she had to stay home with the kids tonight."

Bella's eyes met his and glanced down to the hand he'd extended out for hers, and Jasper gave her a warm, kind smile. "Thank you."

What Bella hadn't been expecting, as she hadn't really associated with him often outside of work, was that Jasper was one hell of a dancer. She almost completely forgot about everything else going on in her life recently, and became lost in their movements around the floor. She was having fun for the first time in as long as she could remember, thoroughly enjoying herself.

Until her eyes met Edward's when the tempo of the music slowed and Jasper had pulled her closer. She longed to feel _his _arms around her that way, to be pressed against _his_ body. Time was the one thing they needed from one another, yet it was the hardest for both of them to give.

"One dance won't hurt, Bella," Jasper said softly in her ear as if he was drawing her thoughts straight from her mind and she pulled her head back from him slowly. "If you can ask a married man to dance, there's nothing saying that you can't do so with him. No one is going to think any more of you dancing with him than they do right now with me."

"I don't think so, Jasper. He's only _just_ ended his engagement."

"You knew exactly who I was talking about, even though I never mentioned his name," Jasper replied with a knowing smile and then leaned into her ear again. "The tension between the two of you is so thick, I'm surprised more people haven't noticed. Go to him, Bella."

Bella shifted nervously in his arms as he pulled back, nodding over to Edward standing by his table, tipping back a tumbler of amber liquid. She nodded to Jasper and slowly walked away from him, crossing the room toward Edward and trying to quell her raging nerves all the way over. Stopping in front of him, her eyes met his for a prolonged moment of silence before she could finally find her voice again. "Would you like to dance with me, Edward?"


	19. Chapter 19

**Penname: kyla713**  
**Creative Original or Derivative Fiction**: **Derivative**

**Rating/Warning(s)**: M

**Disclaimer**: All copyrighted, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

**Prompt**: **Word Prompt**: Sparkle

* * *

_You have no right to be jealous, you idiot. That could be you, if you hadn't fucked up royally,_ Edward thought to himself as he watched Bella dancing with their senior editor. Everyone knew that Jasper was one of the most happily married men they worked with, but that didn't stop the knot that was coiling in the pit of Edward's stomach.

Married or not, he was making her smile as he spun her around the floor, putting the sparkle back in her eyes, even if only for a moment at a time. Bella was having fun, and he couldn't fault her for that; he only wished that he could have been the man to bring that out in her.

Then their gazes met once again and _that_ look reappeared. He wasn't sure what was being said between them, but Bella quickly shifted from pained to nervous in the blink of an eye. And then she began walking toward him and his heart began to pound erratically within him, until she finally spoke and asked him to dance.

The thumping seemed to halt altogether with those words, and all he could manage in that moment was a nod.

When they reached the edge of the dance floor, she turned to him and slid her arms around his neck. His hands settled on either side of her waist and they began to sway back and forth to the slow beat of the music, their eyes never leaving the other's gaze.

"We're dancing, Edward. I'm pretty sure it would be okay if we were a little closer," Bella whispered and he felt her fingers twitching a little at the base of his neck, as if resisting the urge to touch his skin or maybe even toy with the ends of his hair.

Edward's arms slowly encircled her waist and held her close to him. She felt so warm and smelled so good, and the skin of her temple was so soft against his jaw, it took everything in him to restrain a groan of the longing he felt for her. Instead, he leaned down to whisper in her ear. "You look incredible tonight, Bella."

"So do you," she murmured back, her fingers linking behind his neck. "I have to keep reminding myself not to stare. Did my father scare you away?"

"Not even close. Quite the opposite, actually," Edward replied and Bella pulled her head back to gaze at him. "But even if he disapproved, it wouldn't change the way I feel about you."

Bella held his eyes with hers and took a slow, shaky breath. "Tell me again why we're waiting. I know we both had our reasons, but I'm having difficulty remembering what they were or why they were so important."

Edward pulled her closer again until his lips returned to beside her ear. "Because I need to earn your trust, so that you never have any reason to doubt how much I love you. And people would talk, Bella."

"They're going to anyway, if they're not already. So why does it really matter so much what people think or say?" Bella replied in a soft whisper and her breath on his skin caused him to shiver. "And how will either of us know any of that if we can never show each other how we feel?"

"But you said…"

"I know what I said last night, Edward. Every single word of it has been running through my mind ever since," Bella replied and her deep breath pressed her chest more firmly against his. "We've both wasted so much time being idiots and worrying about the wrong things. Haven't there been enough secrets without adding more?"

"Yes, but some secrets I can't share because they aren't mine to do so," Edward answered with a sigh. "I'm angry, but not spiteful."

"I'm not asking you to do _that_," Bella emphasized and brought her eyes back to meet his. "I would _never_ ask that of you. And if you really think the wait is necessary, I'll do it. You're worth waiting for. But is it?"

"I don't know," Edward mumbled softly and closed his eyes. "I know that I don't want to keep _you_ a secret. I could handle the talk. Heaven knows there's plenty of that going around already about me and Kate. But when it involves you, that's entirely different."

"No, it's not. You don't want to keep me a secret? Then you don't have to. I'm a big girl, I can handle it. If it means that at the end of the day we'd have each other, who cares what they say? It's not important," Bella replied with a shake of her head. "Are we going to lead the rest of our lives based on what others think or say? Isn't _this_ all that matters when all is said and done? You and me?"

Edward was about to reply when the song ended and was replaced by something a little more up-tempo, and instead, chuckled. "I'm a really lousy dancer once actual movement is required."

Bella laughed as well and rested her forehead on his shoulder. "Me, too. When I'm not being led."

Edward kept his hand on the small of her back as they stepped away from the dance floor and over to the table, to where it was more private. "That _is_ what's important to me, Bella. But I can't just think about what's important to _me_ or what _I_ want."

"What I want is simple. I want_ you_," Bella replied, gazing up at him with those beautiful brown eyes. "Like I said, I've been doing a lot of thinking about this. People are going to talk, there's no way around it, regardless of how long we do or do not wait. And once the truth comes out, what will it have been for?"

"I know you're right, Bella. It's just hard for me to even imagine the things they'd think about you," Edward said, lowering his eyes. "You don't deserve that."

"All that really matters to me is what _you_ think of me. So don't worry about that," Bella replied, stepping minimally closer to him. "We both know the truth. That this isn't some rebound from a bad breakup, so I don't know why I ever said anything like that. So aside from the talk, is there anything else holding you back?"

"No," Edward answered immediately, bringing his eyes back up to meet hers. "This _is_ what I want. To be with you, Bella."

"Then, we can start slow. Maybe go out to dinner or something," Bella said with a shrug. "I'm not implying that we make spectacles of ourselves or have make-out sessions in my office. I'm really not that kind of person. I prefer to keep my personal life private, and I always have. And you seem to as well. But you said yourself that you wouldn't be able to hide the way you feel about me, and I'm not as successful at that as I thought, either. There _are_ people that already know."

"I know," Edward answered with a soft chuckle, meeting her questioning gaze. "Your father."

Bella tugged at her lip with her teeth and shook her head. "He always was the observant one in the family."

"Well, if we're throwing caution to the wind, would you like to have dinner with me tomorrow night, Miss Swan?" Edward asked, his voice still slightly nervous.

"I would _really_ like that, Mr. Cullen."


	20. Chapter 20

**Penname: kyla713**  
**Creative Original or Derivative Fiction**: **Derivative**

**Rating/Warning(s)**: M

**Disclaimer**: All copyrighted, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

**Prompt**: **Dialogue Flex**: "I'm sorry I'm late."

Bella raced around her apartment, attempting to refrain from tugging at her hair, as it would only serve to make her even later for her dinner with Edward if she had to fix it. She'd already had to change her pantyhose once when her nail snagged them, resulting in a run from her thigh to her ankle, and now, she couldn't find her keys as well.

"Okay, I had them last night when I came in," Bella mumbled to herself, closing her eyes as she retraced her steps from the evening before. "And I went straight to bed."

She walked into her bedroom and checked her dresser and nightstand again, but as with the last three times she had done so, they were nowhere to be found. With a groan of frustration, she returned to the living room to collect her thoughts.

"No, I went to the bathroom first!" she exclaimed loudly and hurried down the hall, releasing a sigh of relief when she spotted them there on the counter beside the sink. "Oh thank God. Duh, Bella."

She felt a little ridiculous, much like a teenage girl, nervous about her first date as she nearly ran out to her car. She'd never been so excited about a simple dinner with a man before, but it wasn't an entirely unpleasant feeling.

When she pulled into the parking lot of the restaurant, her eyes scanned her surroundings for Edward's car, and her excitement shifted to trepidation. Most of the spaces were full, but she couldn't spot it anywhere in the crowd of vehicles. Maybe he was running late, too? She hoped so.

"Reservation for Cullen," Bella said calmly to the greeter, figuring she could at least put the request in to be seated while she waited for him to arrive.

"Yes, Miss Swan. Mr. Cullen has been expecting you. Right this way," the man said, taking her by surprise.

Bella's brow rose slightly, but she followed him to the back of the restaurant. The moment her eyes met Edward's, he rose from his chair to greet her and his lips quirked upward as he took her in. She did the same, running her gaze along his form. He looked incredible in a dark grey shirt with the first two buttons undone and black pants. It appeared as if he'd been running his hands through his hair quite a bit, causing it to stick up in random directions, but she definitely didn't mind that. Her attention was pulled away as she was asked if she would like a drink. "Glass of Merlot, please."

"Hi," Edward said softly as soon as the man left, leaning toward her to kiss her cheek.

"Hi," she replied with a nervous smile and settled into the chair he was holding out for her. "**I'm sorry I'm late.** I'm usually far more punctual than this, but I couldn't find my keys and it was just a huge mess."

"Bella, it's fine. You're here, you're okay, and that's all that matters to me," Edward answered and sat back down across from her, shaking his head. "I'm just glad you didn't change your mind."

"No, definitely not. And if I had, I would have texted you or something," Bella responded and folded her hands in her lap. "If anything, I think I was a bit anxious about tonight."

"Good," Edward said and then his eyes widened when she raised an eyebrow at him. "I mean, not good that you were so anxious, but … shit. It was a _good_ anxious, right?"

Bella's smile grew as he gazed at her somewhat nervously, and nodded. "Yes, Edward. It was a _very_ good anxious."

The conversation was kept simple until their entrees arrived and Bella began twirling her pasta distractedly with her fork. "So, my dad was talking to me on the way home last night, and he said you were still planning on leaving?"

Edward nodded as he cut through his steak and then shrugged. "It just seems to make sense. Not for the same reasons, but in all honesty, personal and professional lives should be kept separate, I think. Who knows, you might get sick of me if you have to see me all day at work, and then after as well."

"No, I highly doubt that," Bella replied quickly and shook her head. "Is it something you really _want_, though? Or is it solely because of us?"

"A little bit of both, to tell you the truth," Edward answered and brought his fork to his mouth. Bella couldn't help but watch the movement of his jaw as he chewed or the bobbing of his Adam's apple when he swallowed, while waiting for him to continue. "Not that I couldn't remain appropriate at work, but those 'make out sessions in your office' might be awfully tempting."

Bella's face heated at the memory of her words from the night before, as well as the images conjured in her mind at his suggestion, even if only in jest. "And the other reason?"

"It's a new experience. A change of pace. And I'm actually looking forward to it, _if_ I even get the job," Edward replied and attempted to shrug casually, but Bella could see in his features that he was more restless about it than he portrayed.

"You will. They'd be stupid if they didn't hire you, and I have no doubt that my father will tell them that in no uncertain terms," she said with a smile. "He's pretty damn fond of you, and he doesn't dole out compliments often, as I'm sure you've realized. A 'good work' from him is like accolades from anyone else, so admiration is something unprecedented."

Edward hummed, unsure of how to respond to that. It was true that Charlie Swan was a difficult man to impress, but hearing it put that way by Bella made him more nervous about letting him down.

"I understand _why_ you're leaving. I just wish you didn't have to," Bella admitted, her eyes falling to her plate again. "It's going to be weird, not seeing you there every day. And now that Kate quit…"

"Kate quit?" Edward asked in shock, coughing a little on the sip of wine he'd just taken. "Since when?"

"Since yesterday morning. I thought you would have known that," Bella replied in an astonished voice, her brow furrowed as she gazed at him.

Edward shook his head in response. "No, I had no idea. She hasn't spoken to me at all since the other night, and I actually didn't notice that she wasn't there yesterday. I guess my mind was busy elsewhere."

"Oh," Bella answered as his hand gestured to her and then she shifted in her seat before continuing. "Yeah, she didn't even give notice, she just quit. I suppose I thought you might change your mind after that."

"Well, I wasn't leaving because of her in the first place," Edward stated as he wiped his mouth on the napkin and then leaned forward on his arms. "I really want things to work between us, Bella. And we've both seen what can happen with relationships in the workplace, even without the gossip, which I know we've said we're just going to ignore. Your personal life can easily be dragged into the office, good or bad. And a simple disagreement could turn into a full blown argument without that space to cool down. Not that I think that would happen, necessarily. But you know what I mean?"

"Yeah, I do. And I understand," Bella replied with a nod, but kept her eyes down. "And as long as it's not your _only _reason, then it's a good thing."

"No, definitely not my _only_ reason, though just as important," Edward said and tilted his head to catch her attention. "I adore you, Bella. And the way I'd like to see our relationship progress is something that's very personal to me. I don't want to keep you a secret, and I have no intention of doing so, but this is still private. And this job could also be a huge opportunity for me career wise."

Bella's shoulders fell with a breath of relief and she gave him a smile. "I agree. And it does give us more to look forward to at the end of our days as well."

"That it does," Edward replied with a quirky grin and resumed eating.

The quiet that hung between them as they finished their meals with only snippets of conversation scattered amongst it, didn't feel awkward at all. There was a comfort that seemed to settle over them in one another's presence, and neither felt the need to force mindless chatter to fill the silences. Nothing even remotely like any other date she'd had in her life.

The first hint of awkwardness between them came when he walked her out to her car after paying the bill, his hands shoved in his pockets and her arms pulling her jacket tightly around her waist. Nervous smiles graced their lips as they glanced at each other, both chuckling at the same time.

"Why is _this_ so weird?" Bella asked, leaning back against her car door.

"I don't know about you, but I'm kind of stalling," Edward answered honestly and laughed again. "On most dates, I do the gentlemanly thing of picking a woman up and walking her to her door at the end of the evening. And since we met here, I have to say goodnight _now_, and I'm really not looking forward to it."

"Neither am I." Bella sighed, looking down to the ground. "I wouldn't really object to the walking me to my door thing. If you wanted to. It's a little cold out here to be doing too much more stalling, don't you think?"

Edward nodded and pulled his keys out of his pocket. "I'll be right behind you."

"Where did you park anyway? I didn't see your car anywhere," Bella inquired and watched his hand rise, pressing the alarm button on his keychain. Her head turned at the distant chirp and saw the flash of headlights clear on the other side of the parking lot. "Well, there explains that."

Edward chuckled and brushed her cheek lightly with the back of his index finger to bring her gaze back to him. "Get in your car, Bella. You're freezing."

Bella nodded quickly and unlocked her door, sliding in and watching Edward jog across the parking lot to his car. She started the engine and waited until she saw him pulling around, finally backing out once he was a few feet behind her. Bella's fingers were trembling despite her tight hold on the steering wheel, partially from the cold, but mostly from the anticipation of the few extra minutes she would have with Edward before they parted for the evening. She periodically glanced at him through her rearview mirror and chuckled when she caught him fussing with his hair when his face was illuminated by the passing streetlight overhead.

When she finally turned into her space in front of the apartment building, she stepped out as Edward's car pulled in beside her and couldn't stop the smile from spreading across her lips when his head rose above the roof of the vehicle. He quickly circled around the back to move up behind her and she felt his arm slip around her waist.

"Would you mind sharing with the class what you found so funny back there?" Edward asked with his lips close to her ear and his breath caused her nerves to send a pleasurable shiver down her entire spine.

"Your pointless endeavor to fix your hair," Bella answered as casually as she could manage, but his voice was doing anything _but _calming her.

Warmth spread through her as they walked inside and began the trek up the stairs to her apartment. She turned to face him right outside her door and her eyes rose to meet his, and they were each as speechless as the other.

"So," Edward began, but showed no sign of continuing, only gazed at her with an expression she couldn't quite read.

"Would you like to come in for a few minutes?" Bella asked, hoping for the evening to not have to end so soon. "I could make some coffee or something."

"I probably shouldn't," Edward replied and her eyes fell in disappointment. "Not that I wouldn't _love_ to, but I have church with my family early in the morning."

Bella's brow lifted and she gazed at him incredulously. "A church boy, huh?"

"Not religiously, no pun intended," Edward answered with a soft chuckle. "This time of year, my mother tends to insist on taking me along. It makes her happy, so I don't complain."

"Such a dutiful son," Bella teased lightly and gave a gentle nudge to his abdomen, causing him to roll his eyes but his smile never dimmed. "So, I guess we should say goodnight then."

"Yeah, I guess we should," Edward said with all humor disappearing from his tone and features, gazing at her intently. "As much as I really don't want to. I've really enjoyed this evening with you, Bella."

Her eyes flickered between his as he stepped closer to her, his hands resting on her waist and his forehead lowered to hers. "I have, too."

Edward's hands stroked along her sides from her ribs to her hips and she trembled at his touch, her gaze locked on the flutter of his lashes as he closed his eyes. "I would really like to kiss you right now."

"Then why don't you?" Bella whispered, brushing her nose against his.

"We said we were going to take it slow," Edward replied with a hard swallow, his fingers tightening their hold on her slightly. "And I know once I start, I'm not going to want to stop."

Bella closed her eyes and nodded, disappointed by his response but she understood as well. She felt that same war within herself between taking their time and wanting to feel his arms around her, kissing him with everything in her. "Okay, we can wa—"

Her words were silenced by his lips meeting hers, soft but firm, and she brought her hands to rest on either side of his face. Edward's arms slid around her and pressed her body more securely against his, forcing a quiet whimper to escape her and she lifted onto her toes to bring herself closer to him. The kiss was slow and passionate, while still tender and sweet; perfect as a first kiss should be, and she felt as if she could simply melt right into him.

All too soon, he pulled away and chuckled at her muffled groan of displeasure. "It won't be our last, Bella."

She opened her eyes to look into his, noticing the darkened jade color of them. He was as affected by it as she was and that sent a gratifying flood of relief coursing through her. "Thank heavens."

Edward laughed softly and lowered his head to her shoulder and she wrapped her arms around him in a firm embrace. "I love you."

His low, mumbled voice vibrated through her collarbone and her fingers gripped the back of his jacket in response. "I love you, too, Edward."

Edward lifted his head and gently brushed his lips on her cheek. "Good night, Bella."

Bella leaned back against the wall to support her trembling body as she watched him make his way back down the hall. "Good night."

She couldn't be sure that he even heard her whispered words, but he turned his head back to wave at her with a smile once more before he descended the stairs and disappeared from her view.

"Extremely good night," Bella muttered again and turned to unlock her door. Once inside, she moved over to her couch and flopped down upon it, staring up at the ceiling with a giddy smile on her face. She brought her hand to her cheek and moved it along her skin to her lips, losing herself in the lingering effects of his kisses for several long minutes, holding onto him for just a little bit longer.

Her phone began to vibrate against her thigh from within her purse and she lifted it up to look inside, the light from her screen illuminating the inside. She pulled it out and looked to find a text from Edward, and the smile she didn't think could grow any broader managed to do just that.

_Sweet dreams, Bella xoxo _

"No doubts about that, Mr. Cullen," Bella spoke out loud, biting her lip to restrain her giggle.

_Definitely. You too xoxo_


	21. Chapter 21

**Penname: kyla713**  
**Creative Original or Derivative Fiction**: **Derivative**

**Rating/Warning(s)**: M

**Disclaimer**: All copyrighted, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

**Prompt**: **Word Prompt**: Family

**Plot Generator—Idea Completion**: Merry Christmas!

* * *

Edward drove home that night feeling lighter than he had in as long as he could remember. He could have remained standing at Bella's door, kissing her for hours until they were both breathless, but they wanted to take their time and not rush anything that was happening between them. The evening with her had been absolutely perfect from the moment she stepped into the restaurant, instantly demolishing his irrational fear that she wouldn't show. They had agreed to move forward, after all. What had he been so worried about?

Bella had changed her mind so dramatically in the time between their conversation on his couch and the dance at the party. Caution had fallen to the wayside almost completely and everything she said made perfect sense, and she was right. No matter what they did or how they proceeded, there was no way to fully avoid the talk. So was there really a point in denying themselves of what they truly desired?

Edward was exceedingly glad that they'd agreed there wasn't, but what if she'd had second thoughts again? The answer to that was simple enough—he'd wait, as it was more than partially his fault that they were in that position in the first place.

He was just about to reach into his pocket for his phone to text her, at least to make sure she was all right, when he spotted her coming toward him in that sexy, deep green dress. His attention was drawn to her legs as she walked, which caused the skirt to billow around her thighs with the movement, until she was barely a few feet away and he stood to greet her. She was absolutely breathtaking, and relief flowed through him at her presence.

Yet, standing at her door and feeling her in his arms following their kiss, he was beyond content, until he heard her return his sentiment as she held him. Then, he found it difficult to summon the will to leave her.

He'd never experienced the power that those three simple words held before, when delivered in such a way and by whom they were spoken. He could feel the sincerity in them and it nearly knocked him off his feet, and in that moment, he was sure that she would be the woman he would love for the rest of his life.

Edward had barely reached his driveway when he felt the need to have a connection with her again. He already missed her and had no idea how he was going to wait until Monday to see her.

_Sweet dreams, Bella xoxo_, he texted her and made his way inside to prepare for his early morning. He wasn't exactly looking forward to church the next day, since the likelihood of seeing Kate was high. And with the way she'd been acting, he wasn't sure he wanted to.

The temporary drain on his mood was alleviated moments later when his phone chimed on the nightstand as he was unbuttoning his shirt, and he looked down to find a reply from Bella.

_Definitely. You too xoxo_

Edward decided to push aside any thoughts of what the next day might bring and concentrate on the memory of his evening with her. He could smell the faint trace of her perfume lingering on the fabric of his shirt from holding her as he allowed it to fall from his shoulders. He even swore he could still taste her lip gloss from their kiss. She surrounded him even when she wasn't physically there, and it relaxed him as he settled into his bed and closed his eyes, falling asleep with her face in his mind and in his dreams.

**x-x-x**

Sitting on the pew between his parents the next morning, Edward stared aimlessly at the wooden back of the one in front of him, prompting his mother to nudge his elbow with hers more than once. He'd noticed Kate's absence from service and the looks he'd received from her family was more than a little disconcerting.

The sermon dragged on for what felt like an eternity before they could finally rise and make their way to the doors in the back. Edward felt almost suffocated and drew in several deep breaths of the damp, bitter air the instant he was outside, until his mother came to his side and laced her arm through his.

"How long have you known, sweetheart?" Esme asked gently and Edward's head spun toward her with widened eyes. "About Kate. Her family isn't taking the news very well."

Edward lowered his gaze to the ground with her clarification and slid his free hand into his pocket. "A while. I wasn't aware that she'd said anything."

"So, before the engagement?" she inquired and he drew in a deep breath, nodding in response. "Oh, Edward. Then why? Why would you do that?"

"It's a long story, Mom. And not one that I even fully understand now, so explaining it would be difficult," Edward replied as he rolled his neck against the building tension there. "It was a mistake, and one that almost cost me dearly in so many ways."

Esme studied his expression as he spoke and gently squeezed his bicep with her fingers. "Come to the house for lunch and we can talk."

Edward sighed and nodded, relenting to his mother's request and walking her to their car, waiting for Carlisle to join them before moving over to his own. He could hear the line of questioning that was bound to come his way, and he wasn't sure how he would respond to any of it. His parents had never been ones to be judgmental, with their son or anyone else, but with the situation he'd presented them with, he couldn't be entirely sure of what their full reaction would be.

When he pulled into the driveway behind them, Carlisle never said a word and immediately walked into the house, disappearing quickly into his office.

"Great. So now Dad is angry?" Edward groaned, rubbing his hands roughly over his face after removing his coat just inside the door.

"No, he's not angry, Edward. Not at all," Esme replied and ran her hand over his back before leading him to the kitchen. "He doesn't understand why you did this, nor do I, but neither of us are angry with you, honey. And you know how your father is. Whenever he doesn't know exactly what to do or say about any given situation, he locks himself in that office until he can figure it out. Like father, like son."

Edward settled onto a stool at the breakfast bar and shook his head defensively with a raised eyebrow. "I don't _have_ an office, Mom. And I don't do that."

"Perhaps not in the same manner, but you aren't exactly forthcoming with your feelings, either. You hide from anything that you don't know how to handle, and you bury it all in your writing. You always have, ever since you were a boy," Esme said as she set the coffee pot to brew and checked on the slow cooker. The aroma of her pot roast filled the kitchen and caused Edward's stomach to clench—God, he missed his mother's cooking. "Your father and I love you very much and we will _always_ be proud of you, no matter what. I just want you to be honest with me, baby. Were you marrying Kate because you were… do you have something to tell us as well?"

Edward's eyes widened for a moment, but relaxed just as quickly as he watched his mother's heart breaking right before him. He knew exactly how much his parents loved him, and unconditionally as well. Nothing ever would or could change that, even if he were to tell her exactly what she was anticipating, he had no doubt about that. But he'd always been able to tell them anything, even if it took him a while to come around to it, and that he might have felt the need to hide something so important from them was devastating his mother. He reached across the counter to where she stood and took hold of her hand, feel her brace herself for his response. "No, Mom. I'm not gay."

A gust of air left her in a rush and she lowered her forehead to the back of his hand, squeezing his fingers gently with hers. "Are you sure? You know you'd never have to lie to us about that, right? Nothing could _ever_ make you less my son than you have been since the moment you were born."

"Yes, I'm sure, Mom. I wouldn't lie about that, and I think my girlfriend would notice if I was, as well," Edward replied and watched as Esme's head rose sharply to gaze at him.

"Girlfriend? You have a girlfriend?" she asked, tilting her head with a creased brow.

"Sort of. I think. I mean, I want to believe so. We just had our first date last night, so I don't know if we're exactly labeling it yet," Edward stammered nervously as Esme came around the car to sit beside him, instantly reclaiming his hand in hers. "But I am so crazy about her."

Edward spent the next several minutes trying to describe Bella to his mother, without making her sound too otherworldly, as she seemed to him at times. Her dark brown eyes that still appeared to hold so much light within them, the way her smile and laugh had such a tranquil effect on him, and how he already couldn't imagine his world without her after one night, one date, one kiss.

"I think I need to meet this woman," Esme said as he finished, drawing his attention back to her again, and he shook his head with pleading eyes. "Edward, in the twenty-seven years of your life, I have never seen you talk about _anyone_ the way you just spoke of this young woman. I'm your mother and I love you, and I would like to meet her. I think you should invite her over for Christmas dinner."

"Mom, she has family, too. I can't just drop this on her at the last minute. It's only next week," Edward replied, gazing at his mother in disbelief.

"Unless there's some nefarious reason why I shouldn't meet her?" Esme asked challengingly.

Edward shook his head, even though she'd already kissed his cheek before he could reply, as if she knew the answer. "But it is still _extremely_ short notice."

"It wouldn't hurt to ask," Esme replied, pouring them both a cup of coffee. "And if she has plans already, we can figure something else out. But I do want to meet this woman who has had this kind of effect on my baby."

**x-x-x**

Just by the sound of her voice over the phone that night, there was no denying that Bella was nervous. She was more than a little surprised when he informed her about Kate, but it was the last thing on her mind the moment he told her that his mother wanted her to come over to meet the family. Edward tried to assure her that she had nothing to worry about, however, he knew that Esme Cullen could be a force to be reckoned with when it came to her only child, no matter what age he might have been. And of course, how overwhelming his family could be.

Bella surprisingly agreed to come over to meet them and made her best effort to appear calm throughout the entire week leading up to it.

The morning of Christmas, Edward found himself anxious, praying that all would go smoothly as he awaited her phone call to tell him that she was on her way. It came just after one o'clock, and then he couldn't stop pacing by the front door. Would they see the same amazing woman he did in Bella? And if they did, would his mother welcome her or bring the mamabear out? He hoped for the first, since Esme was an inherently kind woman and wouldn't be outwardly cruel, but that knowledge in the back of his mind of how protective she was of him reared up again.

The instant Edward heard Bella's car pull up, he swung the door open and walked out to greet her. He wanted to have a moment alone with her before bringing her inside, as there was no telling when the next opportunity might be for either of them. She smiled at him nervously as she stood and his eyes ran over her. She was dressed casually in a pair of dark wash jeans and a black turtleneck sweater, and the heels of her boots clicked against the pavement as she made her way toward him.

"I didn't want to look like I was trying too hard by getting all dressed up, but now, I'm feeling a bit overly dressed _down_," Bella said as she gazed at him in his shirt and tie.

"I had church this morning," Edward answered her with a chuckle, resting his hands on her waist and brushing a soft kiss on her lips. "You're perfect. Merry Christmas."

Bella relaxed at his touch and her smile grew more genuine. "Merry Christmas."

"Bella! We're so glad you could make it," Esme's voice came from the doorway, and they both turned to find her coming down the steps toward them. "It's so wonderful to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you, too, Mrs. Cullen," Bella replied, shaking his mother's extended hand.

"Please, come in. Carlisle will be down shortly, once he's finished with his family phone calls," Esme said, gesturing to the house and walking on the other side of Edward. "She's _cute_."

Edward chuckled softly and wrapped his arm around Bella's shoulders as she lowered her chin in embarrassment. He felt her tense again once they stepped inside and were met with the commotion of conversation echoing from the living room.

"Uncle Edward!"

Before Edward could even turn his head toward the screeching voice, a little girl with curly blond hair collided with his leg, wrapping her arms tightly around it. "Hey, munchkin. What's up? You just saw me two minutes ago."

"I know, but Josh won't let me play! Go beat him up!" she ordered, pointing toward the next room.

Edward was visibly restraining laughter as he lifted her off the floor and into his arms. "Is it his toy?"

"Yes, but Mommy always says we need to share!" she replied matter-of-factly, pursing her tiny lips.

"Okay, let's go see what's going on," Edward spoke softly to her, kissing her forehead.

"I thought you were an only child," Bella whispered curiously, gazing at the little girl and then to Edward.

"I am. Brianna here is my cousin, Rosalie's, daughter," Edward explained quietly as they moved toward the living room. "'Uncle' is just a little less confusing for them."

Bella gave a small nod of understanding but then sucked in a sharp breath at the sight of a room full of people. "Wow, this isn't your _whole_ family?"

"Not quite. Mostly just the ones on this coast, or on this continent," Edward replied, settling Brianna on his hip and sliding his free arm around Bella's waist. "Just relax. You'll be fine."

"Tattle tale!" Joshua exclaimed from the floor and Brianna stuck her tongue out at him.

The room silenced and all eyes turned toward Edward and Bella, and he felt her shift into his side. There was close to twenty people surrounding them, uncles and aunts, cousins and their children. He guided her slowly through the crowd of people and the volume in the room gradually increased once again as he made introductions, ending in the kitchen.

A pair of piercing blue eyes met them as they entered, and the statuesque blond owner began walking toward them. "What trouble are my children rousing now?"

"Mommy, Josh is being mean to me!" Brianna exclaimed with large alligator tears forming in her eyes as she reached out for her mother. "Daddy and Uncle Edward, too!"

"I know, boys are so mean, aren't they?" the woman teased and hugged the child to her, but her gaze remained on Bella.

"Rosalie, I'd like you to meet my girlfriend, Bella," Edward said, giving Bella's side a gentle, reassuring squeeze.

"Oh good, we need more females around here," Rosalie replied with a laugh, her smile growing warm and kind, much like Esme's. She secured her hold on the little girl with one arm and extended her hand to Bella. "It's nice to meet you. Please excuse my daughter, she's a bit theatrical."

"_Nothing_ like her mother at _all_," Edward whispered sarcastically in Bella's ear, laughing when Rosalie released Bella's hand and lightly swatted the side of his head. "Only speaking the truth, Rosie."

"Aunt Esme, do something about your child!" Rosalie called across the kitchen and Esme only laughed with a shaking head. "Some help, _you_ are. See, we need more sane women around here, Bella."

Bella chuckled softly and glanced around the room, closing her eyes as Edward pressed his lips to her temple.

"You, out. Man-free zone in here. But I'm keeping your girlfriend," Rosalie said, linking her arm with Bella's and nodding toward the kitchen doorway with her gaze locked on Edward. The movement of Bella's hand taking his caught her attention and she caught the nervous, wide-eyed expression on the woman's face. "Don't worry, Bella. We don't bite."

"I'll be back to save you in a half hour," Edward whispered as he kissed Bella's cheek.

"A lot can happen in thirty minutes," Bella rasped, attempting to pull him close to her again.

Rosalie laughed and Edward felt Bella's face bury into his shoulder. "That is very true. This one was conceived in far less than thirty minutes."

"Rose!" Esme called from across the kitchen, but Rosalie appeared unfazed as she bounced the child on her hip. "There are little ears in the room, and you are my niece and I love you, but some things, your aunt doesn't need to know, either."

"Or your cousin, for that matter," Edward added with a mock shudder, and straightened to look at Rosalie. "Don't traumatize her."

Rosalie scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Please. I already like her more than I like you."

Edward jokingly sneered at her before his smile returned, his gaze moving back to Bella. "I'm just going to change and find my dad, that's all."

Bella took a deep breath and nodded, hesitantly releasing his hand. "Okay."

Edward hastened his steps the moment he was out of the kitchen, anxious to do just that so he could return to Bella. After witnessing his family's response to her, he felt confident that his mother and Rosalie would have her feeling more comfortable in no time. However, his family could even be overwhelming for _him_ at times, and he didn't want to leave her alone any longer than he absolutely had to.


	22. Chapter 22

**Penname: kyla713**  
**Creative Original or Derivative Fiction**: **Derivative**

**Rating/Warning(s)**: M

**Disclaimer**: All copyrighted, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

**Prompt**: **Word Prompts**: Shiny, whiny, tiny. Choose one word and write what your imagination dictates. For an added challenge, include all three words in your entry.

* * *

_If I wasn't nervous enough before, I definitely am now, _Bella thought as she offered a weak smile to the two women and child staring at her in what seemed like evaluation.

The Cullen family had been far more welcoming than she had expected, but standing there with his mother, cousin, and the little girl who all obviously adored him in immense measure, did not help to quell her anxiousness. She was still somewhat reeling from the sheer size of his family, having grown up with just her and her father most of her life, but the three occupants of that room shook her most of all.

"Bella, you have nothing to worry about. Please, sit down," Rosalie said, settling her daughter into the booster seat at the table and placing a box of crayons in front of her. "Edward has been talking about you non-stop all week. We've really been looking forward to meeting you. Coffee?"

Bella chuckled uncomfortably and made her way across the kitchen to sit across from them, shaking her head. Caffeine was the _last_ things she needed. "No, thank you. I'm good."

Rosalie gave a soft laugh when Bella's head spun toward the doorway at the sound of raucous laughter from the living room. "We are a bit much to take, I guess. After a while, you just get used to it. But I assure you, _none_ of us are opposed to you and Edward, if that's something you're worried about."

Bella attempted to dispute it, but in all actuality, she _had_ been concerned about that. It wasn't just anyone she was dealing with, this was his _family_, and Kate had been part of their circle for years, and she'd wondered if she would be seen as the intruder. Edward had assured her that they knew most of what had happened with the engagement after Kate spoke with her family, but it still might have seemed really soon to be bringing a new girlfriend home for the holiday.

"Honestly, I couldn't stand that woman, ever since we were kids. And I _never_ understood Edward's devotion to her at all," Rosalie began and caught the gaze Esme was directing at her over her shoulder. "Sorry, Auntie, but it's true. She's vile, and used him, and it just never made sense. Edward has always been way too good for that. It's nice to see that he's finally smartened up."

"Please excuse Rosalie. She didn't come equipped with a fully functional edit button," Esme said, setting a tray of muffins in the center of the table and leaning toward Bella's ear. "Even though, I don't disagree with her at _all_."

Bella's eyes shifted between them in surprise, struck momentarily speechless by the serious expressions on their faces before she finally found her voice again. "I thought she was a family friend?"

Rosalie took a sip of her coffee and shook her head. "No, Edward is family and she was _his _friend. That was the entire extent of it. We loved him enough to tolerate her. It's a relief to see more of the carefree Edward again since he's started seeing you. It's been _way_ too long since we've seen him smile like this."

Esme nodded in agreement, blinking her misted eyes. "It really has. I was sure we'd lost him completely when he announced that engagement. So you, my dear, are a breath of fresh air."

"Wow," Bella breathed out before she could stop herself and rendered questioning looks from not only Rosalie and Esme, but Brianna as well. She dragged her sweaty palms over her thighs and lowered her eyes, but no one else broke the silence. "I guess I just thought you'd see me as the wicked witch butting into your little circle."

"You not a witch, Bella," Brianna chimed in and all three women looked to her, watching the **tiny **curls of her hair bounce as she shook her head. "You pink, not green."

The innocent remark momentarily broke even Bella's tension and she laughed without reservation. The women fell into easy conversation and she found herself becoming more relaxed in their presence. It still felt odd to be among a family that never seemed to cease to have something to talk or laugh about, with the way she and her father had always been so reserved, but it was undeniably nice.

Before she knew it, the thirty minutes had passed and Bella was so caught up in the discussion that she was startled by a pair of hands coming to rest on her shoulders. She glanced behind her to find Edward there, smiling down at her. "Have they started with the horror stories, yet?"

"Of course not, sweetheart," Esme answered with a broad grin. "That's for _after_ dinner."

"Yeah, when we can break out the photo albums," Rosalie added, causing Edward to groan.

"Great," he retorted sarcastically, but Bella noticed that his smile never wavered. "Bella, I'd like you to meet my father, Carlisle. Dad, this is my Bella."

Bella rose from her chair to greet the tall, blond man standing beside Edward. _Is there anyone in this family that _isn't_ uncommonly good looking?_ Bella mused to herself as she held her hand out to him. "Hello, Mr. Cullen."

"It's a pleasure to meet you. We've heard quite a lot about you," Carlisle answered quietly, and she instantly saw so much of Edward in him, aside from physical attributes. He was very soft spoken, almost shy, it seemed, but he also appeared gentle and kind in his eyes and warm smile. And the way he gazed at his wife and bent down to kiss her cheek, and Esme's loving reception of the gesture, warmed Bella's heart. They were obviously still very much in love after so many years.

"Mommy, I hate this!" Brianna exclaimed, throwing her crayon down on the table and roughly crossing her arms over her chest.

"Okay, someone's getting **whiny**. Think it's time for a nap," Rosalie said as she stood, lifting her flailing daughter into her arms. "Brianna Elizabeth, don't make me get your dad."

Brianna instantly stilled and rested her head on her mother's shoulder, her lip quivering and her fist rubbing her eye.

"The dad card. Works every time," Edward muttered and leaned closer to Bella. "Even though he's the biggest damn marshmallow in this entire family."

Rosalie shushed him harshly, but was visibly restraining her smile as she carried her daughter out of the room. They all jumped at the sound of her screeching voice down the hall, following a large crash from the living room. "Emmett McCarty, Aunt Esme is going to kick your hind end straight into the new year!"

Both Esme and Carlisle hurried out of the kitchen, leaving Edward and Bella alone and she relaxed back against him as he slid his arms around her waist. His lips pressed to her temple and she could feel his smile stretch against her skin as his mother began admonishing Emmett for breaking a lamp. "Overwhelmed yet?"

"A little. Not in a bad way, but definitely not something I'm used to. You've met Charlie," Bella replied with a soft laugh, tracing her fingertips along his forearm as he nodded. "When you said you had a large family, I guess I just didn't imagine it was _this_ large. I have _one_ first cousin that I haven't seen since I was about four. You have a least a dozen. So this is very different for me, but everyone is so great."

Edward stilled at the drop of her voice and tilted his face forward a little to gaze at her. "That's a bad thing?"

Bella shook her head and looked at him, pressing his arm more securely against her abdomen. "No, not at all. It's actually the most amazing thing I've ever seen. You're so different with them as well, and that _definitely_ isn't a bad thing. You're relaxed, you have fun and talk. I've always wondered what it was like to have a large family that carried on actual conversations with one another. I love my dad and we have a great relationship for what it is, but the Swan house was always very quiet. I'm too much _like_ my dad. I don't think that will ever change."

"Bella," Edward murmured, turning her in his arms to face him and cupped his hands on either side of her jaw. "I don't want you to change, so don't ever feel that you need to be loud like Emmett, or opinionated like Rosalie, or ostentatious like Brianna, or _anything_ like _any_ of my relatives to fit in here. I fell in love with this woman right here, exactly as you are, so you don't have to change in order to make me happy. You do that every day without even trying."

She smiled up at him. "When you say things like that, you make me forget that I'm supposed to be mad at you for leaving me alone down here," Bella teased as she slid her arms around his waist and lifted onto her toes to reach his lips, brushing them softly with hers before they quirked up with a smile. "_My_ Bella?"

Edward lowered his head to her shoulder and she lightly stroked his back with her hand as she felt the heat of his face radiate through to her skin. "I _meant_ to say 'my _girlfriend_, Bella', but word vomit is my specialty, apparently."

Bella laughed and hugged her arms around him, lightly kissing his neck. "I really liked that. Made me feel special in a strange way."

Edward lifted his head to look at her again and pressed his lips to her forehead, tightening his arms around her. "You _are_ special, Bella. So very special."

"I really liked that lamp, too," Esme muttered as she reentered the kitchen with Carlisle, halting when her eyes met Bella's and her smile returned. "Oh, don't mind me. Pretend I'm not even here."

Carlisle walked by them as well, giving Edward a subtle wink and a smile, and then followed his wife. "Don't worry, my dear. It can be easily replaced."

"I'm going to take Bella on a tour of the house," Edward announced and took her hand, leading her toward the doorway.

"Don't you wake that baby, Edward. And dinner is at four," Esme instructed, pointing a spatula at him. "That's in about thirty minutes."

"A lot can happen in thirty minutes," Emmett teased, wiggling his eyebrows at them as they passed him in the hallway and earning a glare from Edward while Bella hid her face against his chest. "Damn, she is just too cute. She is gonna be _fun_ to have around here."


	23. Chapter 23

**Penname: kyla713**  
**Creative Original or Derivative Fiction**: **Derivative**

**Rating/Warning(s)**: M

**Disclaimer**: All copyrighted, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

**Prompt**: **Word Prompt**: Philosophy

* * *

Taking things slow sounded wise in theory. The practice of it, however, was far more difficult to rationalize.

Everything else seemed to be moving forward. Edward had gotten the new job and was due to start just after the first of the year, gossip was gradually lessening—though never disappearing—and they had spent nearly every evening after work together. And therein lay the difficulty.

The stares and whispers were easy to ignore, as were the vile voicemails from Kate, blaming Edward for the demise of her relationship with not only her family, but Irina as well.

"Because it couldn't _possibly_ have anything to do with her toxic personality," Bella snarled sarcastically one night after hearing bits and pieces of one of the said voicemails when Edward had to pull it away from his ear, due to the screaming. He'd chuckled at her comment and kissed her gently, deleting the message before it had even played to completion, as he continued to do with each subsequent one from Kate.

It had barely been two weeks into their relationship, but after two _years_ of the slow escalation of yearning they'd held for one another, it felt so much longer. Every kiss grew more intense and agonizing to cease, each embrace more difficult to find a reason to part from.

Even a casual evening in his living room, with her on the couch and him seated in front of her on the floor, her fingers running through his hair as they watched a movie, felt so natural and normal. Neither of them wanted to even think about having to say good night, but she could feel it coming and only half paid attention to what was happening on the screen.

"Do you _really_ have to leave the paper?" Bella murmured suddenly and he tilted his head back on her lap to look at her, and she sighed. "I know you do. I just can't believe it's only three days away. We're hardly going to see each other for a while, and that's a difficult concept to grasp. Especially since I've already gotten so accustomed to seeing you all the time."

Edward shifted his body to kneel between her feet, the movie long forgotten as he gazed up at her with his hands resting on her hips. "Baby, we've talked about this. Not much is really going to change since we can't exactly spend the kind of time together that we'd like to at work anyway. I won't be so far away that we can't meet for lunch or something. It's not the quantity of time we spend together, but making the most of every moment that we do. And I know I definitely intend to do that."

Bella's smile returned as his voice deepened mischievously and his lips met hers, their arms encircling each other and pressing their bodies more firmly together. She loved how relaxed they'd become with one another, the freedom they felt to express their mutual affection and desire for the other. Yet, she wanted more, and it seemed as if he did as well when his hands slipped beneath the hem of her shirt, his warm skin touching hers.

"Stay here with me tonight, Bella," he whispered against her lips, his fingers pressing firmly against her back to secure her body against his. "Nothing has to happen. I just really don't want to let you go tonight."

Bella opened her eyes to gaze at him, finding his still closed and his features tight and nervous, as if fearing that she might actually say no. She lifted her hand to trace her fingertips along his cheek to his jaw, kissing him gently with a smile broadening on her lips. "I'll need a t-shirt to wear then."

Edward sighed heavily in relief and buried his face in her neck, groaning when her legs folded around his waist and pulled him closer. He kissed along her throat as she leaned sideways on the couch to lie down, guiding him up and over her body until he settled above her. "Bella…"

"I know you said nothing _has_ to happen tonight," Bella whispered breathily, threading her fingers in his hair as her other arm tightened around his shoulders. "But _can_ it?"

Edward froze and lifted his head to look down at her face, and her eyes held his without a single trace of nervousness or hesitation. "What about taking things slow?"

"That is an extremely overrated philosophy," she answered with another soft kiss to his lips. "I've wanted you for so long, it already feels like we've been waiting forever."

He drew in a slow, uneven breath as his knuckles ghosted along her cheek. "You're sure?"

"My desire for you has never been in question, Edward," she replied with a slow shake of her head, her nails dragging softly along his scalp. "Only whether it was reciprocated or not."

"You know it is," Edward murmured softly, brushing his lips over hers. "Always has been."

Bella reached above her head to the end table for the remote and clicked off the television, setting the device back on the surface and returning her arm around Edward's shoulders. "I'm ready to go to bed."

Edward gazed at her for a moment, unmoving as he observed the look in her eyes. There was no reluctance there, only the want and desire that matched his own. He kissed her gently and rose to his feet, holding his hand out to her and Bella slipped her fingers into it, and they made their way up the stairs to his room.

Once they were standing beside his bed, Edward turned to her and took her face between his hands, lowering his lips to hers once again in a slow, passionate kiss. He wanted her desperately, but he didn't wish to cheapen what was about to happen between them by rushing and only chasing gratification. They'd both ached for this for so long, and there was no need to hurry.

Bella's body melted against him and he felt her clinging to the back of his shirt, clearly attempting to pull him closer. Her head arched back and broke the kiss as his hand rose to remove the tie holding her hair back, the soft locks falling from the ponytail and cascading down over her shoulders.

Edward's eyes ran over her reverently, tracing his fingertips over the skin of her cheek and jaw, and finally lacing into the strands gently. "I love you."

"I love you, too," Bella whispered just as softly, drawing her hand between them and running them from his abdomen to his chest. His shirt rose with the movement and together, they lifted it over his head and dropped it to the floor. "I want you."

A groan echoed in Edward's throat and vibrated against her lips as she guided his face with her hands, pulling him into another kiss. His arms encircled her waist and he lifted her up, feeling her ankles link at the base of his spine when her legs wrapped around him. He lowered her onto the bed and settled his body on top of her, parting his lips to deepen the kiss.

Bella gave a soft, high-pitched whimper as she reciprocated, her fingers moving to the buttons of her shirt to begin unfastening it. She sighed when his hand covered hers to halt her movements and opened her eyes to look up at him. "You want to do this part?"

"As a matter of fact, I do, Miss Swan," Edward replied with a smile growing on his lips, kissing her gently and continuing to her neck, throat, and between the parted fabric of her shirt.

Bella's fingers worked through his hair as he slowly worked each button all the way down her torso, ending with the pop of the one on her jeans. "Impatient?"

"To see this gorgeous body of yours?" Edward mumbled against her abdomen, placing an open-mouthed kiss there and sucking lightly at her skin as he lowered the zipper. "Definitely."

Bella chuckled and lifted her hips, allowing him to guide the denim down her legs. The light scruff along his jaw tickled the inside of her thigh and her knee bent in reflex, her breath halting as his lips pressed to her anklebone once free from the clothing.

Edward rose to kneel between her parted legs, holding his hands out to her and lifting her up to sit in front of him. She shrugged her shoulders as he guided her shirt over them and down her arms, discarding it to the floor as well to join the growing pool of their clothes. He watched her lie back again, running his eyes along every inch of smooth, bare skin exposed to him, only covered now by her bra and panties.

Bella rested her foot on his thigh, slowly gliding it over the leg of his pants and holding his gaze until her eyes fell to where his fingers were unfastening the button at his waist.

"Are you cold?" Edward asked when her entire body trembled and she smiled, shaking her head briskly and reaching out to him. He shed his pants and kicked them from his feet, and then lowered his body over her again, feeling a slight chill to her skin. "You sure about that?"

"Okay, maybe a little, but not anymore," she replied and snaked her arms around his neck, humming in contentment when their lips met again.

Edward's hand slipped beneath her and lifted her enough to pull the blanket down with the other, covering them over. They settled into the mattress again and her hips rolled up to his anxiously. He moaned at the pleasurable friction it caused and unhooked the clasp of her bra, sliding it from between them once she'd retracted her arms from the straps.

Only his boxers and her underwear remained between them, and her back arched to press their chests more firmly together. Her arms wrapped around his shoulders, holding him to her as their lips moved fluidly with one another. He felt her grip tighten on him when his hardened length glided against her with the shift of his hips, and she panted heavily as their kiss parted and pleaded with a breathy voice. "Edward, please."

Edward rose and they divested themselves of the last of their garments, and then began reaching over to his bedside table drawer, but she stopped him.

"You know I'm on the pill, and I trust you," Bella whispered and weaved her fingers with his. Naturally, they'd had that discussion, and knew that neither of them had been with anyone else in quite some time, but he'd prepared just in case. "If it's okay with you, I don't want anything between us. I just want to feel _you_."

Edward settled on top of her again and she stared up into his eyes as their lips touched. She bit down on her lower lip as he began to press inside her slowly, her breaths staggered while she molded around him. Her grip secured on his hand once he filled her completely, exhaling sharply while they both adjusted to the sensation of their joined bodies. Once he felt her muscles gradually relax, he pressed his lips to her neck and retracted his hips, her moan blending with his when he glided forward again.

Bella's breath fluttered over his collarbone as their bodies began slowly and rhythmically rocking together and her fingertips dragged along his shoulder blade to his lower back. Her head turned to brush a kiss to his dampened brow and his face lifted from her neck, her lips gently claiming his as her knee bent at his side.

Edward's hand moved along the back of her thigh and returned to her hip, squeezing lightly as he traced her lower lip with his tongue. If he hadn't already known how deeply in love with her he was, there wasn't a doubt in his mind that it would have bowled him over in that moment. He could feel it in every touch, hear it in every sound—she was everything to him and always would be.

Bella murmured his name and her head arched back into the pillow, pinching her eyes closed and her mouth parting. His hips drove more insistently against her and she brought her fingers to his hair, scratching her nails lightly on his scalp and keeping his lips sealed to her throat.

Edward could feel his own climax building along with hers, not ready for it to end, but knowing they still had plenty of time to still share together. "I love you, Bella."

"Love… you," Bella panted in reply to his nearly groaned statement as their bodies tensed against one another in mutual release.

Edward's head settled on her chest as he paused to catch his breath, listening to her heart pound rapidly while her fingers continued to stroke through his hair in slow contrast. "I don't want to move, but I don't want to crush you, either."

Bella laughed softly and brushed her lips against his forehead. "You won't, I promise."


	24. Chapter 24

**This is the first time I've actually skipped a prompt this whole time because **_**nothing**_** came to me for the ones that were supplied. But hopefully this one worked out better :)**

**Thank you to you all for all your wonderful reviews. You guys are amazing! **

* * *

**Penname: kyla713**  
**Creative Original or Derivative Fiction**: **Derivative**

**Rating/Warning(s)**: M

**Disclaimer**: All copyrighted, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

**Prompt**: **Word Prompt**: Snow

* * *

Bella shifted in the bed the next morning, smiling before she even opened her eyes at the feel of the warm body beside her, and the strong arm still wrapped around her shoulders.

The night before couldn't have more perfect if it had been planned and scripted that way. She'd gone over with the intent of spending a quiet Saturday night with him, having dinner and watching movies before returning home, as she did after every other date. Yet, the instant he asked her to stay, with his body pressed so close to hers, she knew what she wanted, but did he? Especially with that assurance from him that nothing had to happen between them that night; was he not ready for that?

That question was answered quite clearly when he rose from above her and held out his hand for hers, leading her up the stairs to his bedroom. Any and all nervousness she might have felt before then flew out the window the moment he took her face between his hands as they stood beside his bed, and kissed her. It wasn't feverish or devouring, but it wasn't tame, timid or shy. His kiss was tender, yet purposeful and undeniably toe curling.

That one kiss fanned the fire smoldering within her and set it blazing with white hot intensity.

Sex, for all its intents and purposes, had never really been _bad_ for Bella, in the instances she'd actually experienced it, but it had never felt like _that_. She couldn't quite explain it, either. Edward wasn't gargantuan in size or possessing some acrobatic skill that had her orgasming on contact like some of the romance novels she'd read. Yet, it really was the best sex of her life.

Bella still felt warm and more relaxed than she had in ages, and her skin tingled as if clinging to the memory of the sensation of his body over hers. She found comfort in the rise and fall of the chest beneath her head, wanting to bury her face against it to block out the too-bright light trying to invade through her lids.

Finally, Bella opened her eyes and blinked several times to clear her vision, gazing at the reason for all the brightness. The sun reflected off the freshly fallen snow, flakes still floating down rapidly and collecting along the window sill, drifting up along the edges of the square panes of glass. She tugged the blanket up over her shoulder and snuggled against that warm, muscular body again.

_Edward_, she thought with a smile and tilted her head up to look at him, still asleep and face turned to the other side. Part of her wanted to wake him with kisses along that angular jaw or those smooth lips of his, while yet another simply desired to watch him for a little longer as he slept. She knew that once he woke, they would likely need to move from that bed, and she was in no rush to leave the warmth engulfing her.

"What time is it?" Edward's deep, morning voice mumbled, though his eyes remained closed.

Bella snuggled closer to him and shook her head, hugging her arm around his abdomen more securely. "No idea. And I'm way too comfortable right now to bring myself to move."

Edward laughed and it rumbled beneath her ear. He brought his other arm around her and she felt his lips press to her hair. "It's nine-thirty, baby. Aren't you hungry?"

"If it means getting out of this bed and freezing my ass off, then nope. Not at all," Bella muttered into his chest.

Edward turned onto his side to face her and lifted her leg to wrap around his hip, trailing his hand around hers. "That _would_ be a damn shame. It's such a cute ass."

Bella rolled her eyes and lightly swatted his back, but laughed as she burrowed into him. "And _you_ are such a man. You _would_ say that."

"Why? Because I admire and appreciate every inch of my girlfriend's beautiful body?" Edward replied, tilting her face up with his fingertips and meeting her lips with his in a soft kiss. His arm tightened around her and she shifted her leg from around him to slip between his, her body pressing more firmly against him. A moan echoed in his throat and his fingers weaved into her tangled hair, his other hand pulling her hips closer to his. "I agree. Let's not get up until tomorrow."

Bella felt his length hardened against her lower abdomen and her fingers gripped his shoulder, her nails indenting into his skin. "I could definitely live with that plan."

Edward smirked and sealed his lips over hers, and then sighed when his phone began to ring downstairs. "Shit, that's probably my mother, wondering where I am."

"Oh, it's Sunday," Bella answered softly, running her hand down his arm. "Were you supposed to go this morning or something?"

"Uh-uh," Edward hummed and kissed her forehead before rolling onto his back and lifting the covers off him. "But she still calls to check. She's determined to make a choir boy out of me yet."

Bella turned onto her stomach to watch him dress, noting the amused look on his face as he spoke. "I think last night alone would negate her efforts."

Edward barked out a laugh as he tugged his pants up over his hips, facing her again and leaning down onto the bed to kiss her. "I've never claimed to be an angel. Be right back. She'll start worrying if I don't answer."

"I'll be right here," Bella replied, burying her face in the pillow again and pulling the covers over her head.

She listened to his footsteps exiting the room and thumping down the stairs, and then lowered the comforter to her chin and shifted his pillow beneath her head. How she wished she could wake up every morning that way, with Edward beside her, kissing and touching her, wrapped in the security of his arms. After one night of sleeping next to him, she knew her own bed would never feel the same. Even at that moment, with him absent from _his_ bed, it felt colder and she ran her leg over his spot in an attempt to retain the hint of lingering warmth from his body.

"Yeah, I'm spending the day with Bella, Mom," Edward's gentle voice sounded and Bella turned her head to look at him as he entered the room, holding the phone to his ear. "I know, the roads are bad out there. We won't be going anywhere, I promise."

Bella's jaw dropped as he winked at her, muffling her embarrassed laugh in the pillow.

"I'll tell her. Love you, too, Mom," Edward said, ending the call and climbing back onto the bed behind her. "My mother says hello and she's looking forward to seeing you again, pillow thief."

"Move your feet, lose your seat," Bella muttered in reply as he pulled her hair back and brushed a kiss on her neck. "Or spot on the bed, as it were."

Edward chuckled against her skin and slid his arm around her middle. "It seems you've made quite an impression on my entire family, baby. Even the kids are asking when you're coming back."

"Really?" Bella asked, turning her head to look at him with a creased brow.

"That surprises you? They adored you, Bella," Edward replied, cupping her cheek with his hand and kissing her gently. "Though, winning over Brianna is quite a feat. She doesn't like _anyone_ when it comes to her Uncle Edward."

Bella actually _had_ noticed how fiercely the little girl had hovered around Edward once she woke up from her nap on Christmas. And the way he'd doted on Brianna all evening conjured images in Bella's mind of how he would be with his own children someday. He was so calm and gentle with her, and never complained once about her demand that he play Barbies with her for hours. Edward entertained her every whim, and if he would have any fault as a father himself when the time came, it might be that his kids would be spoiled rotten.

Bella had halted her thoughts before they could take shape that day. Everything was still so fresh and new with them, and it was too soon to be thinking on anything like that. Yet, lying there in his arms, on his bed and never wanting to leave, she couldn't stop. She could envision all those things with him in the future; marriage, children, building a life together, and after only three weeks of even knowing how they felt about one another. "Edward, do you ever feel like we're moving too fast?"

Edward's hand stilled where it had lowered to run along her abdomen, and he rose onto his elbow to gaze down at her. "No, why? Do you?"

Bella rolled onto her back and he shifted to accommodate her, and she brought her eyes to look into his. "No. I really don't, and that in itself seems a little strange. I mean, I've already stayed the night with you, met your family and spent a holiday with them. Things like that could take months in a relationship, especially one that was intended to go slow. But I want these things with you and it feels right. To me, at least, no matter how little sense it makes for it to."

Edward traced her flushed cheek with the pad of his thumb. "You're not as alone as you seem to think you are, Bella. I think about 'these things', too."

"Oh really?" Bella asked disbelievingly, her eyebrow arched in challenge. "Like what?"

"Like… you know that big white house with the blue shutters for sale up the road a bit?" he began, guiding her body toward him more, and she nodded. "The other day, I drove by and thought about how perfect it would be for us to buy something like that together one day."

Bella pulled her head back to look at him more fully, taking in his serious expression. "What's wrong with this one?"

"Nothing, except there's only one bedroom. No room for expansion, should anyone else join us someday. That one is just a bit closer to the school, bigger yard, two car garage, newly remodeled, three bedrooms, two and a half baths—"

"Wait, you looked at the listing?" Bella gasped with wide eyes and it was his turn to break his gaze from hers, and he shrugged.

"Only glanced. Freaked out yet?" Edward asked softly, his hand running along her side.

"Shocking as it may be, no. I'm not," Bella replied, surprising even herself. "You really think about that already? Like, needing more bedrooms and all?"

"Bella, these are things I've thought about since the moment you told me you loved me," Edward answered and brought his eyes back to hers. "How much I wanted it all with you, if I ever had the chance. And I've known from our first date that you are the one that I want to spend my life with, and everything that's happened since has only solidified that. Sometimes, you just know, ya know?"

Bella chuckled softly at his last statement but nodded in agreement. "Yeah, I know. I really do."

Edward lifted his hand to take hers on his shoulder, bringing it to his lips and kissing her knuckles. "My future is with you, Isabella Swan."

"And mine is with you, Edward Cullen," she responded with a smile as their fingers wove together. "Now, I think you should get back under these covers with me and not move until tomorrow, like you promised."

"My pleasure, beautiful," Edward answered with a smile, sliding beneath the blankets and pulling her against him. "I need my pillow back, though."

"Mm-mm, nope. Community property. What's yours is mine," Bella said, shaking her head and pinching her lips together in an attempt to refrain from laughing. She shrieked when he took her hands and held them over her head, rolling her onto her back and pinning her to the bed. "See, what do you need a pillow for right now?"

"Smooth, baby. Very smooth," Edward replied with playfully narrowed eyes, and then sealed his lips over hers.


	25. Chapter 25

**A little more interaction with the Cullen clan, as it was the first thing that came to mind with this prompt. Hope you enjoy. **

* * *

**Penname: kyla713**  
**Creative Original or Derivative Fiction**: **Derivative**

**Rating/Warning(s)**: M

**Disclaimer**: All copyrighted, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

**Prompt**: **Word Prompt:** Champagne

* * *

Bella made her way to the front door of the Cullen house, muffled voices and music audible from the outside. A week before, she had been blown away by the volume of what she had assumed would be subdued, quiet church-going people, but after Christmas, she was quickly made aware that was far from the case. They were good people and obviously cared deeply about one another, but she didn't think the word "quiet" existed in their vocabulary as a whole, outside of church.

And New Year's Eve was apparently no exception.

She knocked on the front door, and when no one answered, she began searching each side for a doorbell button and pressed it twice.

"I got it!" a loud voice called out and the door swung open, revealing Emmett on the other side. "Jingle Bells! You're here!"

Bella laughed and rolled her eyes as he pulled her into a hug, squeezing her tightly. "You realize that after tonight, that name _really_ has to go, right?"

"Oh don't you worry. I'll come up with something else by the end of the evening," Emmett replied with a grin, setting her feet back down on the ground. "Come on in. Edward's around here somewhere. Hey, beanpole, you still indisposed?"

_Okay, so maybe Emmett's volume would still take some getting used to_, Bella thought while he helped her out of her jacket, her ear ringing from his yelling for Edward right beside it. Yet, aside from Esme and Carlisle, Rosalie and Emmett were among her favorites within the Cullen family. While everyone had made her feel very welcome there for Christmas, they hadn't treated her like a newcomer at all. It was as if she'd been part of their family for years rather than hours, and that feeling hadn't dissipated. It was unfamiliar territory for Bella to be so comfortable with anyone, but Emmett's hug hadn't felt strange, nor did the ease with which he teased her. "Thank you, Emmett. I really didn't need my hearing in that ear anyway."

Emmett only laughed as he hung up her jacket and returned to her to guide her into the living room. "Hey, where's Edward?"

"I'm right here, Emmett," Edward replied from behind them and Bella turned to face him, smiles gracing both of their expressions. "Good evening, beautiful."

"Hi," Bella replied softly, stepping toward him and into his waiting arms.

"Hope you remembered to wash your hands," Emmett teased and Bella laughed into Edward's chest.

"Emmett," he growled and secured his hold around her. "You said you'd behave tonight."

"This _is_ me behaving, Eddie boy. It is just _way_ too much fun to watch Bella blush," Emmett replied with a laugh and tugged lightly at one of her long curls.

"Oh good, you're finally here. Maybe Edward will stop moping now," Rosalie chimed in and Bella turned to look at her. "So glad you're still putting up with him. Happy New Year, Bella."

"Happy New Year, Rose," Bella answered, giving her a one armed hug while keeping the other secured around Edward's waist.

"I _wasn't_ moping," Edward mumbled and was met with a scoff from Rosalie. Everything was exactly as it had been at Christmas, and she found some relief in that. Their relaxed, teasing demeanor was something she enjoyed observing the last time, and she'd hoped it was just their natural way of being.

Rosalie leaned toward her and whispered, "He was moping," and her wink set Bella's mind to rest. It was just who they were naturally.

"Come on, my mom is in the kitchen and is anxious to see you," Edward said, taking her hand in his and leading her away from his laughing cousin.

As they moved down the hall, Bella hugged closer to him, resting her head against his arm and curling her free hand around his elbow. "You were moping, weren't you?"

"Maybe a little," Edward replied with a chuckle, and kissed the top of her head. "I missed you. And by the way, have I mentioned that green looks _really_ good on you?"

"Is it too much?" Bella whispered, glancing down at the deep emerald colored dress she wore and then back up to him.

"No, definitely not. You're just lucky I'm surrounded by my family right now or else nothing would save you from my wicked intent," Edward remarked, grinning before meeting her lips with his.

"Who says I wish to be saved?" Bella replied with a smile of her own, squeezing his hand.

"Bella," Edward groaned, drawing in a deep breath before they reached the kitchen doorway and murmuring in her ear, "Not fair."

Esme's face brightened as they entered the room, wiping her hands on a dish towel and hurrying toward them. "There she is. How are you, sweetheart?"

"Good, thank you for inviting me, Mrs. Cullen," Bella replied as Esme hugged her firmly.

"No need to be so formal, Bella. You can call me Esme," she said, placing her hand on Bella's cheek. "There's plenty of food and whatever you'd like to drink. Please help yourself."

"Thank you, Esme," Edward joked, earning a light slap on the stomach from his mother.

"It's still 'Mom' to you, young man," Esme scolded light-heartedly and returned to the stove, muttering "children" under her breath.

After a couple flutes of champagne, Bella felt herself relaxing even more, able to join in with the conversations surrounding them at the dinner table and afterward in the living room. Even in the presence of his family, Edward still couldn't seem to keep himself from touching her in some way, whether it was his hand on her knee or his fingers lightly tracing along the skin of her neck, with his arm draped behind her on the couch. It appeared to be a family trait, she was noticing more in that visit, even with those only married into it. Each couple was extremely affectionate with one another, regardless of how long they'd been married or dating. So it didn't feel odd for her to lean into Edward's side or even share an occasional kiss, and no one else seemed to find it out of the ordinary, either.

"I love you," Edward whispered softly in her ear just before midnight and Bella turned her gaze to him, closing her eyes as he pressed his lips to her forehead. "I'm so glad you're here tonight, baby."

"I love you, too," Bella replied and giggled when he began nuzzling her cheek and down to her neck. "How much champagne have you had tonight and are you going to be okay to drive?"

Edward shook his head and hummed in response. "Nope. You'll have to carry me home and take care of me all night."

"All part of your master plan?" Bella teased and he nodded, his laughter vibrating against her skin. "You're an expert manipulator, Edward Cullen."

"Thank you," Edward mumbled unabashedly and lifted his head, smiling at her.

"Do you really think you need to resort to such measures for me to go home with you?" Bella asked in a soft whisper, brushing his lips with hers and he eagerly responded.

"Can't wait another minute until midnight for that?" Emmett remarked, sitting down beside them and pulling Rosalie down onto his lap.

"Emmett, shut up. Let them enjoy it," Rosalie admonished and then brought her gaze to Edward and Bella. "It's sweet."

"Okay, everyone, it's time," Esme announced and all eyes turned to the television, watching the ball make its final descent to ring out the year, into the new one.

Voices echoed through the room, counting down to one, and a chorus of "Happy New Year!" filled the air. Edward's eyes met Bella's and he stroked her cheek lightly with his fingers.

"Happy New Year, baby," he whispered and pressed a soft kiss to her lips.

Bella smiled as he pulled away and nodded. "Yes, it is."


	26. Chapter 26

**A bit of a short one today, but once again, longer ones are coming. Thank you again :)**

* * *

**Penname: kyla713**  
**Creative Original or Derivative Fiction**: **Derivative**

**Rating/Warning(s)**: M

**Disclaimer**: All copyrighted, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

**Prompt**: **Word Prompt**: Resolution

* * *

Bella led Edward to his front door after driving him home, taking the keys from his hand to unlock it. Once inside, she set them and her purse on the table just before she felt his arm slip around her waist and pull her to him.

"Finally, got you alone," Edward murmured, sealing his lips over hers heatedly.

Bella's arms wrapped around his shoulders once her jacket hit the floor with his guidance and returned the kiss in a way she'd been aching to all night. Every touch and brush of their lips that evening had been tame and gentle in the presence of his family, leaving them both hungry for more, it seemed, as he responded with just as much desperation.

Edward groaned as they parted, resting his forehead against hers and panting breathlessly. "I really shouldn't have had that last glass of champagne."

"Come on, let's get you to bed," Bella answered with a chuckle, guiding him to the stairs and up to his room. She watched him collapse onto the bed and went about changing out of her dress and into a t-shirt from his drawer.

"I already know what one of my resolutions will be this year," Edward mumbled and she turned her head to look over her shoulder at him questioningly. "_Never_ get so intoxicated again that I can't make love to my sexy girlfriend."

"Well, lesson learned," Bella replied with an amused smile, making her way over to him and pulling off his shoes. He clumsily helped her remove the remainder of his clothing until he only remained in his boxers, and she covered him over before climbing into the bed beside him and hugging her body into his side. "This is just as nice, though."

"Snuggling is as good as sex? I'll have to work on that," Edward joked, wrapping his arms around her and nuzzling her hair. "What about you? Got any resolutions this year?"

Bella thought for a moment, watching her fingers trace along his shoulder and finally shaking her head. "None that I can think of. I have everything I want for now and can't imagine anything I'd wish to be different. What about you? Do you have any others besides that one?"

Edward nodded with his eyes closed. "If I can't convince you to marry me, I'd like to at least have you living with me by the end of the year."

Bella's head rose from his chest to look at him in surprise, but he never moved, a slow breath leaving him as he drifted off. She settled her cheek on his shoulder, yet sleep was the farthest thing from her whirling mind. It was obvious that she shouldn't have asked him that in his state of intoxication, but she'd honestly expected something more menial like a goal he'd set for his new job, or even going to church more often with his family—_nothing_ like that, only two weeks into their relationship.

Perhaps it wasn't quite as much of a stretch as she thought, since they'd already discussed buying a house and having children only days before, but it still knocked her off kilter. Those things had a "someday" attached to them; "by the end of the year" had such a definite tone. She knew she loved him and that he was it for her, so why did it still surprise her when he said things like that? If she could feel it so soon into their relationship, should it be that unbelievable that he might, too?

With a soft kiss to his jaw, Bella rested her head back onto his chest and nestled against his body as close as she could. The knowledge that she'd say yes to either or both of those questions from him was the last thing that passed her thoughts before she fell asleep in his arms.


	27. Chapter 27

**Penname: kyla713**  
**Creative Original or Derivative Fiction**: **Derivative**

**Rating/Warning(s)**: M

**Disclaimer**: All copyrighted, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

**Prompt**: **Word Prompts**: Age, cage, rage. Choose one word and write what your imagination dictates. For an added challenge, include all three words in your entry.

* * *

Three weeks later, Edward sat on his couch attempting to read, yet he couldn't focus on a single printed word on the page. It was the first Saturday he'd spent without Bella, as she'd had to pull some overtime that day to catch up one of her assignments from that week. The departure of both Edward and Kate in very short sequence left the workload a little heavier than usual until replacements could be found, and Bella had taken a good portion of that on herself.

His head turned to look out the front window when he heard a car pull into the driveway, hoping that maybe she'd finished early, and sighed when he spotted Emmett instead. The thumping knock of the man's fist sounded on the door and Edward set his book on the coffee table, calling out, "Come in."

"How do you know I'm not some psycho killer? You're really living on the edge now," Emmett said as he walked in and appeared in the living room doorway.

"I saw you pull in, numbnut," Edward answered with a sigh, leaning his head back on the couch with his eyes closed. "So what's up?"

"Get up, Mopey Dwarf, I'm dragging your scrawny ass out of here," Emmett replied, clapping his hands in encouragement. "It's time you socialized with people your own **age**, that don't include your girlfriend."

"That rules you out," Edward muttered stubbornly, remaining stationary in his seat.

Emmett folded his arms over his chest in defiance. "I'm only two years older than you."

"I wasn't just talking physical age. In maturity, I have decades on you," Edward replied, finally looking over to his cousin's husband. "Thanks, Emmett, but maybe another time. I'm waiting for Bella to get out of work."

"I don't think a few hours would kill either of you. And I already have these, so you're bound," Emmett countered, reaching into his pocket for two tickets and holding them out to him.

Edward took the stiff slips of paper into his hand and pursed his lips sarcastically as he looked up to Emmett again. "And here's my case proven. A **cage** match? Really?"

"It's all the **rage**, Edwardo. Now get your ass off that couch and let's go," Emmett replied, gesturing over his shoulder with his thumb.

"Maybe twenty years ago, both the event _and_ that statement. And I didn't even like it _then_," Edward groaned and tossed the tickets onto his book. "And _don't _call me that. That's one I hate the most, and you know it."

Emmett leaned forward with his hands resting on the arm of the couch and gazed at Edward determinedly. "Look, I think Bella is amazing and I'm really happy for you both. And I get that this is all new and exciting and you want to be with her all the time. But she's working, Edward, and I'd really like to hang out with you for a while today."

Edward sighed, rubbing his hands roughly over his face. It _had_ been a while since he'd done anything with Emmett, and he was the closest thing to a brother he'd ever had. Pain in the ass that he might be at times, he was also one of his best friends, and he wasn't really asking for a lot. "All right, fine. Just let me text Bella and we'll go."

"Now _that's _what I'm talking about," Emmett replied with a broad grin and rose to make his way to the door.

Edward retrieved his phone from the end table and walked to the front closet to grab his coat, texting Bella as he locked up.

_Going out with Emmett for a bit. Text me when you finish up and I'll start heading home._

"We're taking my car," Emmett said as Edward moved in the direction of his own. "No wussing out on me that way."

Edward rolled his eyes and got into Emmett's car, gripping the armrest tightly as it peeled out of the driveway. "Em, seriously. Is that really necessary?"

"Yep," Emmett answered simply as he sped down the street.

Edward's phone rang and he glanced down, smiling at the sight of Bella's name and quickly answering it. "Hey, baby. Are you done?"

"Not even close. I'm going to be here for a while," Bella replied with a groan and he sighed heavily. "I'm sorry, honey. I miss you, but I've gotta have this done by Monday and I really don't want to have to come back tomorrow if I can possibly avoid it. It's my one day this week to _only_ spend with you. I just needed to hear your voice for a minute before I interrupted your time with Emmett. I know I've been hogging all of it lately."

"The interruption would likely be a godsend. He's taking me to a cage match," Edward snarled, shooting Emmett a half glare, to which he was only met with a grin.

"Wow. Sounds … great?" Bella replied uncertainly and followed with a brief laugh. "Well, I hope you have fun. I should probably get back to work if I have any hope of getting out of here at anything _resembling_ a reasonable hour. If I'm here too late, I'll see you in the morning. I love you."

"I love you. Just come over whenever, that's what the key is for, baby," Edward answered and her chuckle filled his ear, ending their call with soft goodbyes.

"Damn. A key? Already?" Emmett teased, wiggling his eyebrows at Edward.

"Okay, Emmett, I get it. You think it's all a bit much, but this is what feels right to _us_," Edward said and then thrust his head back against the seat with a groan. "Shit, turn around. The tickets are still on my coffee table."

"Nah, they're not important," Emmett replied carelessly with his eyes focus on the road. "They were just an alibi anyway, and I'll have you home long before Bella gets there, so don't worry about her seeing them, either."

"You just made me _lie_ to my girlfriend? What the hell is wrong with you?" Edward exclaimed furiously.

"Ah, ah, ah. It wasn't a lie when you told it, now was it?" Emmett retorted with a triumphant look on his face. "I knew damn well that if I told you where you were _really_ going and you tried talking to Bella, you'd tie your tongue in a knot trying to get your story straight, and then you'd be _so_ screwed."

"Would you mind letting me in on where we _are_ going, then?" Edward asked as he rubbed his forehead with his fingertips in an attempt to ward off the tension headache he felt coming on.

"We, my friend, are going to the one place no woman can know her man is going to."

Edward's eyes widened and shot over to Emmett. "Stop the car right this _second_ if you are thinking about taking me to some strip club."

Emmett shook his head and sighed sarcastically. "Edward, you wouldn't be the only man here that would end up with his balls in a sling if I even considered that. Besides, it doesn't seem like you are even _close_ to being in need of anything outside the bedroom."

"Emmett, please don't start talking about my sex life and give me a simple answer to my question," Edward said in frustration.

"I'm taking you ring shopping."

Edward groaned, covering his face with his hands and leaning back into the seat again. Not that the idea was abhorrent to him, but New Year's Day suddenly came rushing back to his mind. When he woke up that morning, Bella was beside him and wide awake, but something was different in her gaze. She seemed to be evaluating him, yet he couldn't figure out why. Once the aspirin and water had tempered enough of his hangover, he stepped into the shower and wracked his brain for anything he might have done that would change her demeanor and cause her to look at him that way.

They were both fully clothed, so he didn't think it could have been sloppy, drunken sex.

She didn't seem angry or upset with him, just … different.

It wasn't until she slipped into the shower behind him, running her hands over his chest and pressing her lips to his shoulder blade that what he might have said hit him. He groaned and pinched his eyes closed, vowing once more to never drink like that again.

"Emmett, I was drunk. We've barely been together for a little over a month, it's too soon. Let's just go back to the house."

"And we all know how alcohol has the marvelous effect on our filters, like stripping them away and making us brutally honest. You love the woman, right? You _want_ to marry her?" Emmett asked pointedly and Edward nodded, clearing his throat. "Then, excuse my French, but fuck the rulebook and do what your heart is telling you to. And obviously, you know exactly what that is in the back of your mind, if not the front of it as well. And I don't see her running and screaming away from you, either. Nothing will _ever_ top your dad asking your mom to marry him twelve _hours_ after meeting her."

"And she said _no_, because she thought he was nuts!" Edward exclaimed, waving his hands in front of him and looking back to Emmett.

"And yet, thirty years later, here you sit with happily married parents as a product of that love," Emmett replied with a raised eyebrow. "Miraculous, isn't it?"

Edward's stomach began tightening into a knot and he drew a slow breath in an attempt to calm his nerves. He knew he wanted to marry Bella someday, and felt like a total putz over the fact that all the mystery and surprise had been taken out of it by his lack of restraint that night. And it was true that she hadn't pulled away from him or showed any less of a desire to be with him because of it, so obviously, she wasn't completely opposed to the idea. They wanted a future together, so did it really matter when it started? He exhaled gradually and nodded his head with a shrug. "It wouldn't hurt to look."


	28. Chapter 28

**Penname: kyla713**  
**Creative Original or Derivative Fiction**: **Derivative**

**Rating/Warning(s)**: M

**Disclaimer**: All copyrighted, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

**Prompt**: **Audio-Visual Challenge—Imagined Image**: (see link in profile)

* * *

As winter passed into spring, Bella grew more and more frustrated. She saw Edward every day, but it was a moment here and there in passing at his house, or an hour for lunch whenever they could break away, or for an instant when slipping into bed late while the other was already asleep. And she wished that life had a pause button, to freeze for just ten seconds longer until they had to leave one another again.

So it was mornings such as a Saturday in mid-April that she grabbed onto tightly and held with all her might for as long as she could. They both had the day off, so she'd come over the night before with plans to spend the whole weekend together—something they had missed tremendously.

The winter chill was still stubbornly clinging to the air and Bella lay beside Edward in his bed, looking out the slightly frosted window to the early morning sky. The sun hadn't risen far, but just enough to lift the complete darkness of the room, yet his face was still silhouetted. Only the fluttering movements of his lashes let her know that he was even awake, and she shifted closer to him.

"Good morning," Bella whispered, brushing her lips on his collarbone. "Why are you awake so early?"

"Just couldn't sleep. Thinking," Edward replied, turning his head to kiss her gently. "I've really missed you this week, baby."

"Mm, I've missed you, too," Bella murmured and rolled her body on top of him, straddling his hips. "Hopefully, it will be the last week like that for a while. Having the new people should help out a lot."

"Still not enough," Edward replied in a gravelly voice, wrapping his arms around her and sitting up. "I want you here _all_ the time."

Bella laughed against his lips as they met hers, clasping his face between her hands and giving a soft moan when his hold tightened around her. "Baby, I _am_ here all the time. Sometimes, I wonder why I still have an apartment at all."

Her comment was meant to be teasing, but as she gazed at him, there was no trace of humor in his expression. Edward's fingers splayed across her back, running slowly over the soft cotton of the t-shirt covering her skin. She could see his thoughts swirling in his intense green eyes as they moved over her face, finally meeting hers. "What would you say to moving in with me?"

Bella's entire body stilled over him, her hands slipping from their hold on his jaw and settling on his chest. "You really want me to live with you?"

"Always. Forever and permanently," Edward replied, and she felt his fingers gripping either side of her waist. "It wasn't just the alcohol talking that night, Bella. I've wished a thousand times over the last few months that I'd never touched a drop so I'd never have to prove that. And the more time I spend away from you, the more I know that I never want to live without you. You're the one I want to spend the rest of my life with."

"I want that, too," Bella whispered, gazing down at his chest where her fingertips were tracing circles over his skin. "So much."

"Then will you marry me?" Edward asked softly and Bella's eyes slipped closed, swallowing hard against the lump of excitement forming in her throat. His hand rose to brush her sleep-tousled hair away from her face and she leaned her cheek into his palm. "Too much too soon?"

Bella opened her eyes to look at him again, finding a nervous expression present in his features. Her hand rose to curl around his neck and she lightly fingered the ends of his hair. "Are you ever going to stop doubting everything you say, or how madly in love with you I am?"

Edward sighed and brought her forehead to rest against his. "I just don't want to scare you away. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me in my entire life. I don't want to lose you."

"You won't, _ever_. Nothing you have done or said has scared me, except when you told me that we couldn't be together. You mean just as much to me," Bella said firmly, brushing his lips softly with hers. "So, to answer your question, yes. It's always been yes."

Edward gave a soft chuckle of relief and kissed her lovingly, wrapping his arms around her and rolling her onto her back again. "Then I have something for you."

"Hey, get back here," Bella whimpered, slapping her hand on the bed as he rose and gripping the sheet in her fist as if it would pull him back to her.

Edward laughed as he made his way to the dresser, opening the top drawer and retrieving the small, velvet box stashed there. He returned to the bed and kneeled on the mattress beside her as he took the ring between his fingers and set the box on his nightstand. "Let me see your hand."

"A little obvious of a hiding place, don't you think? Weren't you afraid I'd find it?" Bella asked, chuckling to mask the tears forming in her eyes and placing her left hand in his.

"My socks are the one thing you never steal. I knew it was safe," Edward teased, grinning as she narrowed her eyes playfully at him as he slid it into place on her finger.

"Well, now I know better. You should find a new hiding place," Bella retorted, but her smile never dwindled and she held her hand up in front of her. The ring was a little bigger than she'd ever imagined wearing, but it was definitely beautiful. One large diamond was set in the center of the thin, platinum band with two smaller ones on each side, but it didn't weigh her hand down, either. It was perfect. "I love it, Edward. And I love _you_."

"I love you," he whispered in reply, slipping back under the covers next to her and lowering his lips to hers. "Forever."

"And always. You're stuck with me now, Mr. Cullen," Bella mumbled, gripping her arms around his shoulders.

"I could definitely think of worse places to be 'stuck'," Edward answered with a laugh, muffling her echoing one in a passionate kiss.


	29. Chapter 29

**Penname: kyla713**  
**Creative Original or Derivative Fiction**: **Derivative**

**Rating/Warning(s)**: M

**Disclaimer**: All copyrighted, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

**Prompt**: **Word Prompt**: Pepper

* * *

The move from her apartment and into Edward's house was barely noticeable. A box here, a stuffed bag there, and she was almost fully settled there within the first week. His key joined the remainder of hers on the ring, rather than its previous holding place in the zippered pouch of her wallet. Yet, nothing else seemed to drastically change; it just felt natural, normal, and she loved every minute of it.

Edward had left early that morning to run some errands for his mother, so Bella decided to kill some time and do a little grocery shopping. The evening ahead of them was the first one they would have without having to go anywhere or do anything all week, and she was intent to make a special dinner to enjoy together. As she stood in front of the peppers, she felt an odd sensation of being watched. Her eyes scanned the area around her as she reached for the roll of plastic bags, yet saw no one. She shook it off and squeezed one of the firm vegetables in her hand before dropping it into the bag.

"I hear congratulations are in order," she heard and instantly froze, turning her head to meet the piercing eyes of Kate. "That's quite a pricey rock you've got there."

Bella looked away again and set three more peppers into the bag, determined to keep her cool. "Hello, Kate. And thank you."

"So, what's the rush? Shotgun wedding?" Kate answered bitterly, folding her arms over her chest.

"You know, some of us actually think of marriage as more than just a means to an end. Such as loving each other and wanting a life together. _That_ is what a marriage _is_," Bella snapped in a low voice, gripping the handle of her cart to collect herself before turning to face the tall blond again. "What is your problem, Kate? Why are you doing this? I haven't done anything to you, and neither has Edward. You claim to care about him, but you're still treating him like this. Why?"

"Nice to see he still needs a woman to fight his battles for him," Kate sneered, glaring up and down at Bella. "And I've lost _everything_ because of you. My family, Irina, _and_ him. So _you_ tell _me_ what my problem is."

"Wow, you really are a serious piece of work. Okay, first of all, Edward is quite capable of standing up for himself when he's actually present to do so. He doesn't need me for that. Second, I'm not getting into a petty little cat fight with you here in the middle of a grocery store," Bella began through clenched teeth. "And third, I'm sorry about your family, and whatever it was that happened with Irina. Some things might not be your fault, but Edward? He didn't have to be a casualty in this for you. Hell, he still cares, even when you're sending him vile and demeaning phone messages and emails. So _your_ problem is not _me_, Kate. I didn't take him away. You did that on your own. Maybe your life wouldn't be so miserable if you took responsibility for your actions, instead of blaming everyone else."

Kate stared at her, agape and speechless. Bella thought she might have seen a flicker of remorse in her eyes, but it was gone just as quickly, before she could be sure. "You have no idea what my life is like."

"Maybe not. But I _do_ know what you've sacrificed needlessly. And I'm sure he'd even forgive you for treating him this way if you would stop trying to make him out to be the bad guy here, when he's not. Because that's just the kind of person he is," Bella retorted, keeping her voice low in an attempt to keep from drawing attention to them.

"Oh, and I'm sure you would just _love_ that. Another woman to share your man's affections with," Kate replied sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

Bella gazed at her with a raised brow as she watched an indecipherable expression cross Kate's features. Insecurity? Hurt? She couldn't tell. "I know Edward loves me. But I _also _know that I am not the only person in his heart. I don't have the need to keep him all to myself to reassure me of his feelings. If you really care about him as you say you do, show him and stop hurting him. That's the only _real_ problem I have with you, Kate. Because _I_ love _him_ that much."

Kate drew in a deep breath and turned to walk away, halting after a few steps with her back still to Bella. "Can you tell him I'm sorry?"

"No," Bella answered with a shake of her head and the woman's eyes met hers again. "Only you can really do that. It won't mean anything coming from me."

Kate moved away without another word and Bella sighed heavily. Even with as much as Edward tried to brush it off, laugh or gotten angry at times, she knew that the loss of his friend had affected him tremendously and he _was_ hurt. And deep down, she hoped that Kate would make the right decision.


	30. Chapter 30

**Penname: kyla713**  
**Creative Original or Derivative Fiction**: **Derivative**

**Rating/Warning(s)**: M

**Disclaimer**: All copyrighted, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

**Prompt**: **Word Prompt**: Sparse

* * *

"This place really is boring," Edward said suddenly later that evening as he sat beside Bella on the couch.

"Okay, Mr. Random. Happy to hear that my company is so exhilarating for you," Bella replied in a joking tone and tilted her head on its perch on his shoulder.

Edward laughed and looked down at her, brushing his lips softly on hers. "That's not what I meant, you silly woman."

"So what _did_ you mean?" she asked, shifting her body to straddle his lap.

Edward settled one hand on her hip and gestured with the other toward the flickering candles on the shelf above the television. "Things like that have never occurred to me, and it makes a huge difference. I've never thought much about decorating this place. You come in, add these little things, and it feels like an entirely different house."

"I'm sorry. If you don't like them, I can take them down," Bella replied in a soft voice, lowering her eyes to his chest.

"Stop that. Does it really sound like I'm complaining? If it does, I apologize. It wasn't intended that way," Edward said, his hands running along her sides. "I _like_ the change from a bachelor's house to something warmer like this. I just never realized how sparse and plain it was before."

Bella's tension decreased and a smile broke through on her lips, but slowly disappeared as the events of that morning resurfaced in her mind. "Edward, I have something to tell you, and you might not like it very much. But I don't want any secrets between us."

Edward's brow creased and his shoulders stiffened, gazing at her worriedly. "What is it? Are you unhappy here with me?"

"No! Of course not," Bella answered quickly and took his face in her hands, giving him a firm, assuring kiss. "I am _so _happy here with you. I told you, you're stuck with me now."

Edward relaxed infinitesimally and opened his eyes to give her a wary glance. "Then what?"

"I saw Kate this morning at the store," Bella replied and he instantly became rigid again, beginning to ramble almost incoherently until she placed her fingers on his lips. "Relax, it's okay. Nothing she could ever say or do is going change this between us. But I think you should talk to her."

Edward sighed with a sarcastic laugh and rested his head back on the couch, shaking it slowly. "What could I possibly have to say to her? Bella, she's been nothing but vile and hurtful through all of this. Why should I talk to her?"

Bella returned her hand to his cheek and lightly stroked it with her thumb. "I know you're angry and you honestly have every right to be. But I don't think pushing it aside or keeping it to yourself is what's best for you, and I believe a part of you misses her."

"I miss _my_ Kate," Edward admitted, opening his eyes to look at her again. "But all she's shown me in the last few months is that the person I adored never really existed. I can't just forget that and move on like none of this happened. I'm finally happy for the first time in so long, Bella. I don't want to ruin that."

"How can that be ruined?" Bella asked and kissed him gently. "I love you, Edward. She can't take that away from you. We're getting married and going to make pretty babies someday, and get old and wrinkly together. I want you to be thoroughly happy with every aspect of your life."

"I _am_, baby. I have you, I have my family, and a job I love. What else do I need right now?"

"Maybe telling her how you feel. How she's _made_ you feel. You're bottling it all up and I'd hate to see that fester," Bella replied as she slid her arms around his neck. "I told her that I wouldn't relay this message to you, but she did say she was sorry. I don't really know her, but I truly think she meant it, in her very strange way. I'm not asking you to make the first move, because you really don't have anything to atone for. But if _she_ does contact you, will you give her a chance?"

Edward released a heavy breath and appeared to be deep in thought for a moment, pondering what she had just said. He pulled Bella closer, wrapping his arms around her and resting his cheek against her hair as she laid her head on his shoulder. "If she contacts me, I will listen, but I can't promise anything else."

"Thank you," Bella whispered and pressed her lips to his neck. "You're a good man, Edward."

Edward remained silent for what felt like several minutes, lightly stroking her back with his hand. The slow, calculated movement of his touch roused an uneasiness within her and she lifted her head to look at him, gazing at his face in question. "Since we're on the topic of confessions of sorts, I have one for you."

Bella's eyebrow lifted and she slid back on his legs a little to take him in more fully. "What? Some secret alter ego, nighttime vigilante gig or something?"

Edward laughed, a smile crossing his lips, and shook his head. "No, nothing _that_ spectacular. But it's something I kind of have to show you."

"Okay," she replied hesitantly, moving off his lap to sit beside him and waiting. "Show me, then."

"It's not here," Edward said and brought her hand to his lips, kissing it gently and standing without releasing it. "Come with me for a drive?"


	31. Chapter 31

**Penname: kyla713**  
**Creative Original or Derivative Fiction**: **Derivative**

**Rating/Warning(s)**: M

**Disclaimer**: All copyrighted, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

**Prompt**: **Dialogue Flex**: "What an unexpected surprise!"

* * *

Edward tapped his thumb anxiously on the back of her hand as he made the short drive, pulling to a stop at the curb and cutting the engine. His eyes met Bella's wary ones and he drew in a deep breath. "I wasn't running errands for my mother this morning."

Bella stiffened and moved to pull her hand from his, but he held tight to it. "So why did you lie and tell me you were?"

"Why didn't I tell you that I wasn't really at a cage match with Emmett that day?" Edward asked, running his thumb over the stones of her engagement ring.

"Well, it can't exactly be the same reason. You've kinda used that up already," Bella whispered in replied, her voice trembling slightly.

"No, but it's along the same lines. I was _here_, Bella," Edward answered, nodding toward her window and she turned her head to look.

It was the white house with blue shutters they'd been talking about months before, still with a 'For Sale' sign staked into the lawn. Her hold tightened on his hand and she shook her head. "You didn't."

"Nothing conclusive, no. I only put in an offer to hold it until I could talk to you," Edward replied in a soft voice and waited until her head spun toward him as what he said hit her. "I have absolutely no doubts about us, Bella. Whether it's this house or another, I want a life with you and to fill each of those bedrooms with our kids. Maybe a dog or two, as well. I don't picture _any_ part of my life that doesn't involve you. And that includes this house. I will withdraw my offer in a heartbeat if you want something different. I would just like to share a home with you that's _ours_ from the beginning. Not simply trying to make one out of something that was mine for a long time. And I'm really not doing too well at explaining myself, am I?"

Bella's head shook and she blinked rapidly, as if pulling herself from a daze. "No, it's not that. It's just … what an unexpected surprise! I would have _never_ guessed at a 'confession' like this."

"Had your heart set on the vigilante gig, huh?" Edward asked with a teasing laugh and she responded heartily, leaning across the console to kiss him. "You're not mad?"

"No, I'm not. I kinda wish you had told me, though the surprise was worth it. But Edward, can we really afford something like this?" Bella inquired as she gazed at him. "We're just starting out and even our _combined_ income isn't that phenomenal."

"Bella, I have been working since I was sixteen years old, and for a portion of that, I had little to no expenses, aside from putting gas in my car. I lived with my parents until I graduated college, and my house was left to me by my great-aunt, because I was the only unattached one of the 'kids'. So, I have a nest egg in place. And once I sell my house, it won't be that difficult to manage. But this right here," Edward paused, motioning his hand between them. "Is _why_ I have that nest egg. For when I found the woman I wanted to spend the rest of my life with, and to build the family with her that I've always desired. And you are more than I could have ever hoped for. You're my perfect dream, Bella. And I'd like a home to bring you to when we get back from our honeymoon."

Bella smiled at him with watery eyes, cursing the console between them that prevented her from sliding over into his lap. Instead, she pulled him to her and rested their foreheads together, stroking his hairline with her fingertips. "I hope you never stop feeling that way about me, because that is _always_ the way I'm going to feel about you. But are you sure you want to throw your life savings into something like this? The fifteen hundred dollars I have in my own savings account right now really doesn't contribute much, and you shouldn't have to take all this on yourself. We're supposed to be a team in things like this, right?"

"Baby, I've already told you that this is what I have it for. I didn't put it away for any other reason. Money doesn't mean anything to me. I'll make more, and even if I didn't, I'd still have you. That's what's important. None of my dreams can come true if you're not part of them," Edward replied, his eyes holding hers seriously.

"I wish I had a tape recorder," Bella answered, causing Edward to shift his head back to look at her in confusion to find tears streaming down her cheeks.

"A tape recorder?" he asked, still unclear as he brushed away the wet trail on her skin with his thumb. "Why?"

"To remind myself of all these things you're saying when we've been married for ten years and I've packed on the baby fat from all those kids you've mentioned. And I'm not quite as perfect anymore as you seem to see me as now," Bella whispered softly, though there was still a strain to her voice.

"Bella, I'm never going to _stop_ telling you. Pack on three hundred pounds, and it won't matter. You'll always be my Bella, and _that_ is what makes you perfect to me. Not your face or your body, but _you_. I'm not going to be this lean and unbearably sexy forever, either, you know," Edward answered, pressing his lips to hers as she laughed through her tears. "That's so much better. No tears, baby. At least, not in fear of how I'm going to feel about you in ten years, or twenty, or on our golden anniversary. I'm going to love you until the second I take my last breath, and beyond, if such a thing exists."

"You're so certain," Bella said in a voice full of wonder, her eyes roaming his features, and he nodded.

Throughout his life, he had observed his family and knew that one day, he would find one woman, and love her and only her for the rest of his life. Even into their nineties, his grandparents had held hands, shared kisses and loving glances, until they were parted by his death, and she followed only weeks later. His own parents were still as deeply in love as they had been when he was a child, as were his aunts and uncles, cousins. The deep, passionate, forever kind of love seemed as if it was ingrained into his genes, as there hadn't been a single divorce in the family within living memory. His would have been the first … he didn't need to think on that anymore. He'd found his "one", and he'd never let her forget how much she meant to him.

"Can I look at the house sometime, before I say yes or no?" Bella asked, biting her lip nervously. "I want to make sure it's enough for all those babies."

Edward smiled broadly at the glint in her eye from the streetlight flickering on overhead and their lips met firmly, and Bella held his face close to hers as their kiss parted. "Of course, baby. I want you to be happy in our forever."

"I always will be. I love you," Bella whispered her reply, pecking his lips again gently and smiling as he returned the sentiment. "Is it too soon to start planning the wedding?"

"Not at all," Edward answered with a contented laugh, tracing her cheek again with his thumb. "I'm surprised my family hasn't already been calling and nudging us toward picking a date as it is."

"Good. How does October nineteenth sound?" Bella asked and his brow rose sharply. "No, your family hasn't gotten to me yet. I've just been running it over in my mind. It's more than a month after my birthday. It's not summer hot, but not winter freezing, either. Gives me more options as to what I wear for a dress, but also not too far off in the future. I don't need a year or eighteen months to plan my perfect wedding. As long you're at the end of the aisle waiting for me, it could be tomorrow and still be perfect. But I know you'd want your family there, and I need my dad to give me away. And he doesn't exactly know we're engaged yet."

"Okay. Mind if I ask why?"

"He didn't have the same happily ever after with my mom that your dad did with yours. And they married real young, real quick. He's all for me being with you, and he's happy that I'm happy. I'm just letting him get used to the whole 'I'm living with you' thing before I spring the engagement on him. _I'm_ sure about you and me, I don't regret it and I'm definitely not ashamed. I just… I need another week. Please don't be upset with me."

"I'm not. I was just surprised, and maybe a little worried that you were changing your mind or something," Edward replied with a teasing smile, but the relief in his voice was even evident to him. He was working toward not questioning the things that just felt right for them, but a house was a huge step, so her reaction was something he was unsure of so soon into their relationship.

Bella laughed and shook her head. "It will take a lot more than that to scare me off. I want this as much as you do, Edward."

* * *

**A/N: Some of you guessed really well what Edward's little surprise was. lol It just seemed very _him_. More to come soon. Take care! **


	32. Chapter 32

**Penname: kyla713**  
**Creative Original or Derivative Fiction**: **Derivative**

**Rating/Warning(s)**: M

**Disclaimer**: All copyrighted, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

**Prompt**: **Plot Generator—Idea Completion**: Getting organized.

* * *

Bella looked at her watch, bouncing anxiously in the checkout line and sighing heavily. She was supposed to be meeting Esme and Rose for lunch right at that moment, and all she wanted to do was pay for the three bridal magazines in her arms and head for the restaurant. Yet, the line was moving at a snail's pace and everyone in front of her seemed to have pushed the twenty items or less to the max.

As soon as Edward told his mother of their desire for an October wedding, both Esme and Rose began bombarding Bella's phone with ideas and plans to get together to start organizing. They insisted that even a simple ceremony would take a while to plan, and the romantics in them were very convincing to make it as memorable of an event as possible. And even Bella found herself getting excited about that prospect.

Her father had been his intuitive self when she'd gone to visit him a few days after that night with Edward. Even though she'd kept her engagement ring tucked in the front of her shirt on a chain at work and anytime she left the house after the run-in with Kate, he knew something was different about her just by the smile that had been gracing her features for days. And she knew it was only a matter of time before the news started getting around, especially since even Kate knew about it. So she nervously told him about both the engagement and the house.

"Let me ask you something, Bells. Are you happy?" Charlie asked as she set her ring back in place on her finger.

"Yes," Bella replied and a radiant smile reappeared on her lips with her nod. "I've never been this happy in my entire life. He is the most incredible man I've ever met. I just wasn't sure how you would feel about everything moving as fast as it has, with what happened between you and Mom."

"Bella, your mother and I were very young and we wanted different things. We barely even knew each other. That doesn't seem to be the case with you and Edward," he said and Bella shook her head. "As long as you're happy and you're doing what's right for you, that's all I want for you, honey. You're getting married because you love him, and things like that don't have a set time frame. So, tell me about this house."

His reaction had been a relief to her and she began excitedly telling him about the walkthrough that she and Edward had done of the house the day before. It wasn't huge, but it was so easy to envision their future in each room they walked through. Morning coffees in the kitchen, evening dinners in the dining room, family movie night in the living room. Chasing the kids through the upstairs hall as they tried to avoid bath time, before tucking them into bed. There was even a large wooden structure in the back corner of the yard with a slide, swings and ladders to climb, and she could already see them playing and hear their squealing laughter. And of course, the aspect she wasn't quite as eager to share with her father; the alone time she was anxious to spend with her future husband within the confines of that house, both before and after the children. The flush of her skin must have given her away, because her dad suddenly raised his eyebrow at her, but then laughed as she lowered her eyes in embarrassment. "Baby, it's only natural. And I am not deluding myself into believing that my grandchildren will come about through immaculate conception, as much as I'd like to believe that. I just don't want the gruesome details."

Bella smiled to herself again with the memory of her father's words and teasing smile, momentarily taking her mind off the long line still in front of her. His blessing meant so much to her and took a huge load off her mind, allowing her attention to be focused on where it should be—planning their wedding.

Her phone rang and pulled her out of her thoughts, and she fumbled through her purse to retrieve it. "Hello?"

"Hey, where are you?" Rose's voice sounded and Bella held her phone between her shoulder and ear to check her watch again. She was only five minutes late, but his family already knew how punctual she usually was, so the worry in Rose's tone was somewhat warranted. "You're still coming, right?"

"Yes, Rose. I'm right around the corner at Walmart. I was just picking up a few things," Bella explained, taking two steps forward as the line moved minimally. "I thought I had time, but they only have three registers open. I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Okay, good. I thought I was going to have to come and drag you out of bed or something like Emmett had to with Edward this morning. It's too soon for the wedding jitters to start," Rose answered with a laugh, and then paused to relay the information to Esme. "So, we'll see you in a few."

Bella ended the call and resumed shifting from foot to foot with her impatience, and then jumped for the next line when another cashier appeared. The woman gave her a knowing smile as she rang up the magazines and Bella looked down to her purse again to grab her wallet.

"So, when's the date?" she asked as Bella handed the cash over.

"October nineteenth," Bella answered softly, smiling when the woman offered her congratulations. "Thank you."

After grabbing her change and receipt, Bella hurried out of the store and to her car. Voicing her wedding date to a complete stranger struck her with a renewed sense of urgency. There was so much to do in so little time, and she began to wonder if maybe she _would_ need a year to arrange everything. The venue, the flowers, the rings, the _dress_…the list was overwhelming. She was tense when she finally arrived at the restaurant and spotted the two women waiting for her at the table, clutching the bag to her chest.

"It's _never_ too soon for wedding jitters, Rose," Bella said in lieu of "hello" and sat down. "Will everything even be ready by October?"

"Yes," Esme replied in absolute certainty, placing her hand on Bella's shoulder. "We'll make sure of it, sweetheart. Don't be nervous."

"I'm not. Well, I _am_, but not about getting married. Just the road from here to there," Bella answered, setting her bag on the table. "I don't know what kind of dress I want, or _anything_ about flowers. I'm so out of my league here."

"And that's what we're here for," Rose said with a broad smile, waving her hands with flair. "In a family as large as ours, event planning tends to come with the territory. Just last year, we helped plan _three_ weddings, one sweet sixteen party, and a twenty-fifth anniversary bash. We're the best party planners money can buy, so you're getting quite a bargain here."

Bella laughed and felt some of her tension gradually release with Rose's wink, in addition to Esme's reminder about the two baby showers they'd arranged as well. "The check is in the mail."

Both women gazed at her for a moment in surprise and then began chuckling at the teasing expression on Bella's face, and Rose looked to her aunt. "Oh, she was born to be in this family. Thank God we get to keep her."

"Thank God, indeed," Esme agreed, patting Bella's hand and giving it a gentle squeeze. "I can't believe my baby is getting married."

"Auntie, we'll have plenty of time to get all teary-eyed at the wedding. Don't start now," Rose whispered, leaning toward Esme. "We've got lots to do, so let's get this show on the road."

Bella settled on an iced tea and a salad, and pulled out the first of the magazines. Her eyes widened more with every page she turned as lavish dresses, floral arrangements, and cakes passed, and she shook her head—nothing she could envision as her wedding at all.

"So, has Edward given you any input as to what he wants?" Esme asked curiously when Bella flipped it closed.

"Yes," Bella replied with a nod. "For me to meet him at the altar in a white dress."

"Men are so opposite of helpful sometimes," Rose retorted sarcastically and rolled her eyes. "Should have expected that."

"I don't even know exactly what _I_ want, either. I haven't really had the occasion to think on it much before. But I definitely don't want a lot of frills, or to get lost in a jungle of flowers, and no skirt three times as wide as I am."

"Well, that's a start," Esme said, setting a notebook on the table and clicking her pen. "Simple, but elegant."

Bella nodded at her future mother-in-law's nearly perfect assessment. Over the next two hours, she watched the women as she combed through the images in the remaining magazines. It was glaringly obvious how many times they'd done this with the proficiency they displayed, taking a huge weight off her shoulders. Invitation designs and beautiful arrangements of lilies were decided upon and placed into the binder that Rosalie brought with her.

"Well, I think we've made some pretty good headway this afternoon," Esme said with a smile and Bella felt a twinge of disappointment stab at her. She was actually having more fun than she thought she would, being out with the girls, and she was dreading for it to end already. "Maybe Saturday, we can get together and go out to look at dresses. We could make a day of it and have dinner at the house while we organize the guest list."

"That sounds good. I only have one person on my list, though," Bella replied as she reached for her wallet to pay for her meal.

"No other family or friends you'd want there?" Rose asked curiously with a creased brow.

Bella shook her head and sighed when Esme told her that she would be covering lunch. "No. I'm not much of a socializer normally, and my family is really small, so it's pretty much just me and my dad. I haven't heard from my mom since I was probably about three, and I wouldn't have any idea where to send an invitation anyway. But as long as I've got my father there, that's all that matters to me."

Esme's hand curled around Bella's again and her eyes grew sad. "I'm so sorry. I had no idea."

"It's fine. It doesn't bother me much anymore. My dad loves me enough for both of them," Bella replied and smiled, but it fell soon after. "She never really wanted to be a mother anyway."

"And you have us now, too. Don't forget that," Rose added and took Bella's other hand.

"I won't," Bella whispered back and her smile returned.

They gathered their things and headed out of the restaurant, hugging in the parking lot before parting ways to their respective cars. All the way home, her mind was stirring, though she felt mentally exhausted. They had barely scraped the surface of everything that needed to be done for the wedding, and while she enjoyed the time with Esme and Rose, she was looking forward to October even more. The stress of planning would be over and she would be married to Edward, with the only thing left to think about being their future together.

Bella pulled into the driveway to find not only Edward's car, but Emmett's as well, and walked into the house to hear them yelling at each other. She peeked cautiously into the living room and hid a laugh behind her hand when she spotted each of them holding controllers and a racing game on the television.

"Come on, you son of a bitch, turn! My best man status is riding on your sorry ass!" Emmett exclaimed, twisting his body and massive arms as if it would help shift the car in the desired direction.

"There are sleeping children in the room, you might want to keep it down. And what do you know. Too slow," Edward taunted with a laugh as he crossed the finish line and dropped the controller in his lap, folding his arms over his chest with a triumphant grin.

Emmett threw his to the couch and pouted, and both men looked up when Bella couldn't hold back her giggle. "He cheats."

"I'm sure he does, Em," Bella replied, walking over to Edward and leaning down to give him a gentle kiss.

"How was lunch with the girls?" Edward asked, placing his hand on the small of her back and pulling her closer.

"It was good. A lot of fun, actually. But I think I'm gonna go lay down for a bit. All the excitement left me a little tired," Bella replied, running her fingers through his hair.

"You okay?" Edward inquired softly with a hint of worry in his voice and his eyes searched her face.

"I'm fine, Edward. Just tired," she assured him, pecking his lips gently again before stepping away to head upstairs as Emmett demanded a rematch. "Kick butt, baby."

"Will do, honey bunny," Emmett called out and grunted when Edward lightly punched his arm. "Okay, come on. I'm _going_ to be your best man."


	33. Chapter 33

**Penname: kyla713**  
**Creative Original or Derivative Fiction**: **Derivative**

**Rating/Warning(s)**: M

**Disclaimer**: All copyrighted, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

**Prompt**: **Word Prompts**: Static, attic, enigmatic

* * *

Edward laughed victoriously as he beat Emmett for the fourth time and rolled his eyes when he insisted on a different game. He'd never had any intention of _not_ asking Emmett to be his best man, but it was definitely entertaining to taunt him with it. Yet, even with the fun he was having spending the day with his best friend, Bella's demeanor when she came home remained close to his thoughts.

She never really was one to take a nap in the middle of the afternoon and she _had _appeared really tired. He hoped it was simply from the enormous task of planning the wedding, and that she wasn't coming down with something. He knew how passionate his mother and Rosalie could get when they immersed themselves into planning such a huge event, and it could be exceedingly overwhelming to anyone unaccustomed to it.

_That's all it is. I'm sure of it,_ he assured himself and settled back into the couch while Emmett changed the game.

"Dude, you seriously need a new TV. The **static** from these speakers is horrendous," Emmett griped and returned to sit beside Edward.

"I have more important things on my mind than a television. Certain little somethings like a wedding and buying a house," Edward replied, casting him a sideways glance.

"And getting busy in the baby making," Emmett added with a nudge to Edward's elbow and then looked down to his own two children fast asleep on the floor with pillows. "I never thought I would love being a dad this much, and now, I can't imagine my life without either one of them. If I could convince Rose to do it again, I _so_ would. There's nothing in the world quite like it, man. And you're gonna be a great dad."

"Thanks, but it's going to be a while before we start on _that_ adventure," Edward replied and rolled his neck. "I doubt very much that Bella wants to walk down the aisle with a bulge, and I'd like to be married to her first. I'm still a bit old-fashioned on _that_ point."

"All right. First things first, then. I'm gonna kick your scrawny ass to secure my position," Emmett said, cracking his knuckles and grabbing the controller again.

Edward's focus drifted from the game and back to Bella, giving Emmett the added advantage, though he hardly needed it; he'd always been far better at the fighting games anyway. Her **enigmatic** behavior was still troubling him, despite all his efforts of convincing himself that it was nothing to worry about. Once Emmett finally left with his best man title in place, Edward made his way upstairs to the bedroom to check on her.

Bella's gaze met his when he entered and she offered him a smile. Her face was settled on his pillow with her arms wrapped around it. "Are you done teasing him yet?"

"For now," Edward replied with a grin and walked over to the bed to lie down next to her, propping himself up on his elbow as he brushed a stray hair from her forehead. "Are you sure you're okay, baby?"

Bella nodded and nuzzled her cheek into the pillow. "Yeah. I just hadn't thought about how much I missed having a family in a long time. The two sides of our wedding are going to be drastically unbalanced. I'm not upset, really. I honestly don't know what I'm feeling."

Edward lowered down beside her and slid his arms around her shoulders, holding her to him. "You know you can talk to me, Bella. If something's bothering you, I want to know. And maybe it's not much of a consolation, but you're about to have more family than you know what to do with."

Bella hugged him tighter and placed a kiss on his chest, stilling there for a moment before mumbling into his shirt. "I know. Rose said that, too, in not so many words. And a majority of the time, I don't miss not having a mom. I know I was better off for the most part without her. But moments like this make me wish that she cared just a little, you know?"

Edward closed his eyes and pressed his lips to her hair, twirling the strands with his fingers. "I'm so sorry, baby. I can't imagine how that would feel and I wish you didn't have to, either."

"I'll be fine. Like I said, it's only a moment," Bella replied and then lifted her head to look at him. "I just never understood how a woman could carry a baby for nine months, give birth, but then feel nothing for that child. Shouldn't there have been _something_? Anything? I haven't even _had_ my kids yet, I don't have those little faces looking up at me, and I already want them so much. But she had me inside her, felt me move and kick, heard my heartbeat, held me after I was born, and she could just walk away? Even if she didn't love my dad anymore, if she ever did, she should have loved _me_, right?"

Edward felt his heart breaking for this woman he loved more than life itself, feeling inept in how to comfort her. It was impossible for him to imagine how that would be; to have a mother that didn't want him, knowing how much he meant to his own. Bella had been very elusive when talking about her family in the months they'd spent together, never really wanting to discuss it unless it was about her father. It was unbearable to watch her hurt that way and he brought his hand to her face, stroking her cheek lightly with his thumb and she leaned into his palm. "Some women are just not meant to be mothers, and she missed out on a truly amazing daughter, Bella. That was more of a loss to her than anything, even in moments like this. You're so much better off having one parent that loves you more than anything than to grow up like that with two."

"I know that's true, deep down. But it doesn't stop it from hurting. She was gone before I could even take my first step. I only remember the three birthday cards she sent because my dad held onto them for me and they were in my baby book that he gave to me when I moved out. And they weren't signed 'Mom', but 'Renee'. She never called, never wrote, and she knew where I was, right where she left me. My father took me to ballet, gave me 'the talk' when I started my period, asked me about boys even if it made him _extremely_ uncomfortable. He braided my hair for prom. He's done everything for me that was _her_ job to do, and I love him so much, even if it may not seem that way at times. But this is just one more thing that he'll be there for me through, and she won't. I probably shouldn't care this much, but I do, and I hate that," she explained, her eyes downcast by the end of her statement.

"Bella, I've never doubted for a moment how much you love your father, and you are everything to him. I wish there was something I could do to make this better for you," Edward replied with a pained expression, swiping gently at her falling tears with his fingertips.

"You're doing it. Just by lying here and holding me," Bella asked as she settled her head on his chest again, curling her body into him when his arms tightened around her. "And will you promise me something, Edward?"

"Anything," Edward murmured against her hair.

Bella's eyes lifted again to look up at him as her arm secured around his waist. "Whether we have one baby or a dozen, if there comes a time that either one of us feels that our family is complete, we'll be honest with each other about it. Talk it over and I'll have my tubes tied. Not that I think that we wouldn't love a child that wasn't necessarily planned, but it's important to me for each and every one of them to be one hundred percent wanted and intended by both of us before they're even conceived."

"Bella, I will want and love every child we have together. Never doubt that. But I promise," Edward answered sincerely and tipped her chin up to press his lips to hers.


	34. Chapter 34

**Penname: kyla713**  
**Creative Original or Derivative Fiction**: **Derivative**

**Rating/Warning(s)**: M

**Disclaimer**: All copyrighted, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

**Prompt**: **Dialogue Flex**: "Don't flatter yourself."

* * *

For two weeks following the run-in with Kate at the store, there was no word from her, and Bella began to wonder if Edward was right. That there was really no weight behind her words when she said she was sorry.

Then one night as she was making dinner, she heard him grumbling under his breath from the living room until he finally appeared behind her in the kitchen. "She's fucking unbelievable."

Bella furrowed her brow and turned her head toward him, noting the angry look on Edward's face. "Kate?"

Edward nodded and lifted his phone, beginning to read the email. "Listen to this. 'Dear Edward, it's taken me quite some time to figure out how to say everything I need to, and I'm not even sure that I can do so right now. But since I saw Bella at the store, I've been doing a lot of thinking. I know from the way I've acted and the things I've said, you probably don't believe that I care about you at all, and that is the farthest thing from the truth. I've been an absolute mess since everything happened between us, and I think I have known you long enough that I can believe that you feel the same.' Don't flatter yourself."

"Edward," Bella murmured with a sigh, clicking off the burner and turning toward him. His hand was shaking slightly, and it almost seemed as if he was forcing more anger into his demeanor than he was truly feeling, something she had noticed him doing with increasing frequency. It was easier for him to be angry than to admit that he was upset and hurt, that much was obvious, but this was a new intensity for him.

"It's still all about _her_," Edward exclaimed, tossing his phone on the counter.

"May I?" she asked, pointing to the device and he waved his hand dismissively. She took it into her hold and brought the screen back up, continuing through the email silently.

_I've lost everything, including Irina. She couldn't understand why I was so angry about the engagement coming to an end and knowing your relationship with Bella would start shortly thereafter. I already felt that I'd lost you as well, since there aren't many women who would tolerate their boyfriend having a female best friend, even if I had never thought of you __that__ way. That she wouldn't understand the connection we've shared for nearly our entire lives. I know that none of this excuses my behavior, but you were the only one who ever got me and loved me exactly the way I was in anything I went through growing up. And Irina took that the wrong way, and thought I was saying that I didn't believe that __she__ loved and understood me the way you did, and left. And I've never felt so alone in my life._

_I really am sorry, Edward. I can see now how wrong I was and Bella truly is an amazing woman. She could have clawed my eyes out and screamed at me for the way I've treated you both, and I know I deserved everything she __did__ say to me. I only hope that she's right and that someday, you can forgive me. I do love you and I miss your friendship. Would it be possible for us to meet for coffee or something and talk? I will understand if you say no, but it would mean so much to me if you said yes. My phone number is still the same or you can send me an email with your answer. I hope to hear from you soon. _

_Love,_

_Kate_

Bella looked up from the phone to Edward, finding his jaw clenched and his fingers balled tightly into fists. "She sounds sincere, for Kate."

"For _Kate_. It's all about _Kate_," Edward growled and drove his hands into his hair as he began pacing. "What _she's _lost, and what _she_ wants. 'I'm sorry' doesn't make everything right again, Bella. I don't expect it all to be about me, but something would be nice."

"I know that, baby. But_ she_ needs to know that, too," Bella replied calmly and set the phone on the counter, catching his hand and pulling him toward her. "You wouldn't be this upset if it meant nothing to you."

Edward sighed and closed his eyes, gripping either side of her waist with his fingers. "I said I would listen, and I will. When I'm ready to see her. I can't do this over the phone or in an email. I can't take the easy way out like this."

Bella brought her hand to his face as he nodded toward his phone and looked to her again with questioning eyes. "That's fine, Edward. Do whatever it is you need to do. I'm not going to go crazy, jealous girlfriend on you, I promise."

"She was definitely right about one thing," Edward replied in a much calmer voice and circled his arms around her. "You really are one amazing woman. But I already knew that."


	35. Chapter 35

**Penname: kyla713**  
**Creative Original or Derivative Fiction**: **Derivative**

**Rating/Warning(s)**: M

**Disclaimer**: All copyrighted, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

**Prompt**: **Word Prompt**: Snag

* * *

Edward drew in a deep breath before pulling the door of the small coffee shop open and stepping inside a few days after Kate's email, his eyes perusing the surroundings until they landed on the familiar blond hair he was searching for. Her head turned and their gazes met, a nervous smile tugging at her lips as she gave him a small wave. Kate had never appeared so demure and petrified in all the time he'd known her, and he felt a momentary weakening in his resolve to do what he needed to do, and say what he came to say. He stood at the counter while he waited for his coffee, collecting himself before he made his way over to the table. "Kate."

Her wince was noticeable at his greeting; her name rather than even a cordial "hello", but she replied just the same. "Hello, Edward. I appreciate you agreeing to meet with me. I honestly wasn't sure that you would even consider it."

Edward sat down and folded his hands around the cup, his eyes fixed on the plastic lid. "So what did you want to talk about?"

Kate sighed heavily and looked down as well, obviously picking up on the fact that he was in no mood for small talk. "Look, Edward. I know you're angry and I understand why. But I've missed you. Do you think there's any chance of us being friends again?"

"Possibly, but things won't simply go back the way they once were. I'm not sure that they ever _will_ be able to get back there," Edward answered quietly, shaking his head. "Forgiving is a far easier task than forgetting. And I can't be certain that I even know you anymore, Kate."

"You _do_. You know me better than anyone," she replied in an anxious tone, instinctively stretching her arm across the table to touch his hands, but he slid them back, out of her reach.

"That's what I thought, too. But the girl I grew up with would never say the things to me that you have in the last few months. At least, that's what I always believed," Edward explained and finally brought his eyes up to look at her. "Was I really that wrong about you?"

"No, you weren't. I don't know that I can really explain why I acted that way or got that angry," Kate said and rested her lips against her folded hands.

"Why don't you give it a try? You've got me here for that purpose, right?" Edward asked tensely and took a sip of his coffee. "I can't just let this go and pretend everything is okay. That's just putting a band-aid over a gunshot wound. It's not like this is the first time I've ever had a girlfriend, Kate. So how could you have thought that just because I wanted to date Bella, you would mean any less to me? That doesn't make any sense. I have _never_ turned my back on you for such an idiotic reason, so why the hell would I start now?"

"I knew Bella was different. She wasn't just another one of your girlfriends or a passing fancy, and I was, at the very least, right about that. You're already engaged to her, after all," Kate responded with a shrug. "Maybe you think it's ridiculous, but it was the first time I really felt threatened by a woman in your life. That she'd be the one to finally take you away from me. And you were the only real good thing I had in my life for so long, aside from Irina."

Edward laughed humorlessly and rested back against the seat. "That _is_ ridiculous. You should have known that if Bella turned out to be one of those women who couldn't understand that I had friends, regardless of gender, the relationship wouldn't have lasted. And I definitely wouldn't be marrying her. Having faith in someone is a huge part of any relationship, even friendship, and you had none in me."

"I know and I'm sorry. You've never given me any reason to doubt that," Kate said in an ashamed tone, lowered her chin.

"Yet, you thought pushing me away by being a raving bitch was a better idea," Edward stated; it wasn't a question. That was exactly what she'd done, and it was so obvious to him now. All of her over the top behavior and words that he'd had difficulty believing at the time were actually being done and said. Even the drama queen tendencies she was prone to didn't explain the full extent of her actions, and nothing about Kate had made sense, yet it was beginning to come together for him.

"As horrible as that sounds, yes. If I let you go myself, as badly as that hurt, it would never hurt as much as watching you slip away from me slowly," Kate replied, lifting her tear-filled eyes to Edward.

"But how that might have affected _me_ didn't matter at all to you," Edward spoke through tight lips. "Did you even think _once_ about how the things you were saying and doing were hurting me? Did you give a shit? Or is Kate really the only person you truly care about? If that's the case, I don't need a one-sided friendship like that. And I'm not going to sacrifice the best thing that's ever happened to me to ease _your_ insecurities. So, if that's what it's going to take, there's nothing more for us to say here."

"Edward, I would never ask you to give up Bella," Kate answered quickly in an attempt to stop his rise from his seat. "And of course, I thought about you. But I thought if you were angry enough, the pain would be less, for you as well. I never wanted to hurt you. I just didn't know how to deal with losing everything in one clean swipe."

"That is one of the oldest tactics in the book, and one that rarely works. And you didn't have to lose everything. Aside from your family, you did everything else yourself. Irina, your job, me. Only you can fix it, no one can do it for you. Maybe you should even talk to someone about it, professionally."

"You think I'm nuts?" Kate gasped with wide eyes as she gazed at him in shock.

Edward shook his head, leaning forward on the table with his palms. "You, no. But I do think your behavior has been extremely irrational and erratic, and it's destroyed nearly every relationship in your life. I won't say 'fuck you, have a nice day', but you need to sort yourself out before we can have any chance of salvaging some part of our friendship."

"There's a little snag in that. No job, no income, cut off from the family, so no insurance, either," Kate answered, folding her arms around her waist.

"You need to get your life together. It's been months. You won't get another job by sitting here, feeling sorry for yourself. Nothing is going to get better or easier without some serious effort on your part. Stop hanging around and waiting for all the solutions to fall into your lap, handed to you without a price. You'll be waiting forever."

"There's one thing I know I can always rely on you for, Edward," Kate said with a hint of a smile. "I know you've kept a lot of what you think to yourself over the years, and you'd never hurt me without cause. But somehow, you've also managed to always be brutally honest with me when I really needed it. Even if your kicks to my ass aren't necessarily rough, you always get your point across."

Edward chuckled softly and straightened to stand. "I always will be, Kate. No matter what. And I can't promise what the future holds for our friendship, but I'm willing to try if you are."

"Thank you," Kate whispered, closing her eyes and covering her face with her hands. "You are a much better person than I am and more than I deserve, but thank you."

He gazed at her for a moment and exhaled heavily, reaching his hand out for her elbow and gently guiding her to stand in front of him. Pulling her closer, he embraced her and she gripped her arms around his waist, pressing her face to his shoulder. "I'm still angry and it's going to be a long road."

Kate nodded against him, holding him more securely as if he was going to evaporate. "I know."

"But I do still care about you, Kate. That hasn't changed," he murmured into her hair.

"I don't understand how, but I'm grateful."

"Because love doesn't work that way," Edward replied and she lifted her head to look at him. "If it just disappears because you're angry and hurt, it didn't truly exist in the first place. And I can't remember a time in my life that I haven't loved you. So yeah, forgiveness and trust might take some time, but not because I don't care."

"I love you, too, Edward. And I'll do whatever it takes so that you believe that again someday," Kate answered, resting her forehead on his chest. "And I really am happy for you. Bella loves you so much and she's a lucky woman. I hope I can earn her forgiveness as well."

Edward ran his hand over her back in a soothing gesture. "I'm sure you will. Let's just take this one step at a time, though, all right?"


	36. Chapter 36

**Penname: kyla713**  
**Creative Original or Derivative Fiction**: **Derivative**

**Rating/Warning(s)**: M

**Disclaimer**: All copyrighted, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

**Prompt**: **Plot Generator—Binding Blurb:** In 500 words or fewer, write a blurb or a short entry about** rediscovering an old friend.**

* * *

Edward walked out of that coffee shop feeling much different than he thought he would, and he wasn't quite sure how to process it. He'd anticipated doing just as he had promised and listen to Kate, tell her how he felt, and finally have some closure to the past to be able to move forward.

What he hadn't predicted was even a degree of remorse from her. In all the years Edward had known Kate, he couldn't remember a single moment of seeing the side of her she'd displayed at that table. And the woman he spoke to that morning was almost unrecognizable to him, within a face that was as familiar to him as his own. She still made excuses, but took some responsibility for the mistakes she'd made and acknowledged at least a portion of her fault. It was progress that he hoped would continue, since only then would there be a chance to build their friendship again.

Truth be told, he did want that, despite the reservations he knew his family would have. They didn't trust her, and he understood why; even he didn't do so as he once did. But if she was truly sincere and put forth the effort she said she would, he believed it would come in time.

And only time would tell.


	37. Chapter 37

**A/N: Since 36 was so short due to the limitation set by the prompt, I am posting another chapter as well.**

* * *

**Penname: kyla713**  
**Creative Original or Derivative Fiction**: **Derivative**

**Rating/Warning(s)**: M

**Disclaimer**: All copyrighted, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

**Prompt**: **Word Prompt**: Pet

* * *

Before Bella knew it, September rolled around, and with it, her birthday. Yet, it had been the last thing on her mind. After months of negotiations and trading offers, they had finally closed on the new house and put Edward's on the market. In a week's time, they could start moving in and preparing their new home for the start of their life together.

The wedding was also a little over a month out and she was both nervous and excited in almost equal measure. It depended on the day as to which emotion won out. Edward, on the other hand, had been unnervingly calm, and Bella could admit that it drove her a little crazy. No matter what glitch arose, he was so confident that everything would work out.

Which it always did, but that was entirely beside the point.

Yet, in complete contrast, his demeanor had also kept her from _completely_ losing her mind, so she had conflicting moments of wanting to either shake him or kiss him senseless.

The morning of her birthday, Bella woke to the feel of Edward's body pressed firmly against her back and soft kisses trailing along her neck. A sleepy smile stretched across her lips and her hand reached back to lace into his hair. "Morning."

"Morning. Happy Birthday, beautiful," Edward whispered in her ear and turned her chin with his fingertips to kiss her.

Bella gave a happy sigh and snuggled back against him. "You already said that at midnight."

"Like I have a designated quota? I don't think so," Edward answered with a smile and kissed her firmly again, rolling her body to face him. "So, what do you want to do today?"

"You mean, aside from what we're doing right now?" Bella teased with a devilish grin and wrapped her arm around him, causing him to playfully roll his eyes. "I want to take you out."

Edward's brow creased and he gazed at her in question. "Isn't it supposed to be the other way around? It's _your_ birthday, after all."

Bella pecked his lips once more without a word and wiggled out of his arms, laughing as he groaned when she didn't bother grabbing her robe and walked out of the bedroom in the nude. After a quick shower, she returned in a towel to find him still in bed.

"Get your ass up _now_, Cullen. It's my birthday, so what I say goes," Bella said, tugging the comforter from the end of the bed and slowly uncovering him. He grabbed hold of it and shook his head with his eyes closed, keeping his hips shielded. "Baby, it's nothing I haven't seen before, many times _just_ last night, in fact. So modesty is a wasted effort with me."

Edward narrowed his eyes at her and then smiled, tossing the covers aside and rising from the bed. He groaned as he stretched dramatically, twisting side to side at the waist, and despite her attempt to look mad, she couldn't help but watch the muscles of his abdomen contract and release with his movements. It didn't help matters at all that he was also completely naked and attempting to tease her.

"I will not be swayed, Edward. I have plans for today," Bella remarked and nodded toward the hall. "Shower, now. _That_ present will have to wait until later."

An hour later, Edward was fidgeting in her passenger seat, obviously anxious, as she had given him no clue as to where they were going. She purposely took the long route to their destination as she couldn't resist how adorable he was when he was completely out of the loop about something. Yet, the anticipation of his reaction to her surprise was becoming too much to contain, so Bella finally gave in and pulled into an unpaved parking lot.

Edward glanced at her with a crooked eyebrow. "Okay, you win. I'm lost."

"You'll see," Bella replied, stepping out of the car and was instantly surrounded by the sound of barking dogs from the pens out back. She held her hand out for his at the front of the car as he slowly moved toward her. "I've decided to trade you in for something more obedient."

"You're hilarious today," Edward retorted and rolled his eyes, slipping his fingers between hers. "The pound?"

"Well, we've got the house and the wedding coming up. We're getting plenty of practice in the baby making. I only see one thing missing from the little portrait you painted of our life together. The dog or two," Bella responded with a smile, squeezing his hand with hers, but his expression never altered and it made her suddenly nervous. "I thought this was something you wanted, or was it just a hypothetical type of thing?"

"I did. I do. But," Edward stammered, turning his eyes to her. "Bella, we're going away next month for a week. We can't exactly leave a dog home alone to fend for itself for that long."

Bella smiled in relief and brought her hand to his face, kissing him gently. "How very responsible parent of you. I considered that, too, and your mother has agreed to watch the dog while we're on our honeymoon. And what I want for my birthday is to adopt one of these little guys with you, and give it a second chance."

"Ah. The Cullen women have been plotting again, I see," Edward replied and his features finally relaxed.

"_Plotting_ could be considered devious. Planning a surprise sounds so much better. And I'm not a Cullen _yet_, so it wouldn't count regardless," Bella said in an airy tone, her chin lifted defiantly.

Edward released her hand and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, kissing her temple. "Bella, you've been a Cullen from the moment I brought you home and my mother and Rosalie got you into their clutches. The wedding just makes it permanent, binding, and pretty much signed in blood."

Bella laughed and hugged around his waist, tilting her chin toward him and he pressed his lips to hers. "You'll find no complaints here."

They walked through the shelter together, each of them looking around at dogs of all ages and sizes surrounding them in crates. Her heart broke with each sad pair of eyes she met and tiny whimpers or barks she heard, and she found it difficult to make a choice. She glanced over to Edward, who was standing at the pens on the other side and his features were twisted painfully. She stepped toward him and linked her arm through his, gripping his bicep gently to get his attention. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine but… how are we supposed to decide on just one? And what would be the right decision in the long run? A puppy who hasn't even had a chance yet, or an older dog that gets passed by just because of its age? Is either prospect less fair than the other?" Edward asked with a voice heavy in emotion. "None of them deserve _this_."

Bella released his arm and began running her hand over his back. She knew how compassionate Edward was, but this was a new spectrum she had never seen before, and she loved him even more because of it. She could see that, if given his way and the means to do so, he would probably take the whole kennel home, as irrational as that was. "No, they don't, but we need to pick _one_."

As she said that, the door on the back of the crate beside her opened and one of the shelter staff reached for the small dog inside. Bella looked to the card on the front and read the label.

Male

Beagle-?

9mos-1yr.

"Oh my God, he's just a baby," Bella cried out softly with a gasp.

"Excuse me, miss? Has that dog been adopted?" Edward asked suddenly, pointing to the wriggling puppy in her arms.

The girl shook her head slowly, a sad look coming over her face. "No, I'm sorry, sir. He's been scheduled to be put to sleep."

"He has now. My fiancée and I had just decided on him," Edward exclaimed suddenly and Bella offered no protest. "We want this one."


	38. Chapter 38

**Penname: kyla713**  
**Creative Original or Derivative Fiction**: **Derivative**

**Rating/Warning(s)**: M

**Disclaimer**: All copyrighted, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

**Prompt**: **Word Prompts**: Park, dark, stark. Choose one word and write what your imagination dictates. For an added challenge, include all three words in your entry.

* * *

Just when Bella thought she couldn't love Edward anymore, he always managed to do something so unexpected, it was impossible _not_ to. He had his mind and heart set on that little beagle mix, and no amount of argument or "protocol" talk from the shelter was going to deter him. He was as certain as she was that they were meant to be at the shelter that day, at that moment, waiting for a sign, and they got it. The decision was made the moment those big brown eyes gazed at him and he wasn't leaving without that particular dog.

Finally, papers were signed and fees were paid, and they walked out of the building with their new addition secured in Edward's arms. Once they'd settled into the car, Bella glanced over to watch him petting and soothing the trembling puppy; the poor thing was so scared and unsure of his surroundings, whining and whimpering, but never taking his eyes off the man holding him.

"So, do we have a name for this little guy?" Bella asked as they began the drive home, while Edward scratched behind the dog's ear.

"Yes. I'd like to call him Bilbo," he replied in a calm, even voice.

Bella's eyes widened and she crooked a brow at him. "As in Baggins?"

Edward nodded and turned his gaze to her. "As in Baggins."

"Okay, mind if I ask why? Are you some closet Tolkien fan or something?" she inquired and he laughed in response.

"Not exactly _closet_ fan, but I'd like to think of it as more symbolic than anything else," Edward said with a shrug. "He's small and may not seem like anything special to some, but he was destined for something more than being just another dog in a kennel. He was meant for greatness."

Bella smiled at him and caught a glimpse of the dog tentatively licking his hand. "Bilbo it is, then."

"Hey, baby? Do you have any other plans for us today?" Edward asked and she shook her head, glancing at him questioningly. "Do you think we could stop at the store and pick up some toys, and take Bilbo over to the dog **park**? He needs to run and play after all that time in the shelter."

"I think that is definitely doable," Bella replied and made the turn at the light to head to Walmart, listening to Edward talking animatedly to Bilbo.

In just the few minutes they'd been in the car, there was already a **stark** difference between the dog they'd first laid eyes on in that tiny pen and the one seated in Edward's lap. The whining had almost completely ceased, his front paws were pressed against the man's chest, alternating between licking his chin and gazing out the window. There was even the hint of a smile appearing as Bilbo relaxed in the company of his new family.

Bella remained in the car while Edward ran into the store, and the puppy immediately began whining again, pacing in circles on the passenger seat and propping himself up on the window edge to peek out. "Guess you've already chosen your person, huh? That didn't take long."

A little howl emitted from the small animal and Bella reached for his leash, coaxing him out of the car and walking him over to the patch of grass a few feet away from where she'd parked. As he sniffed around, she occasionally glanced toward the doors to check for Edward, impatiently waiting for him to return. How long could it possibly take to pick up dog toys?

Suddenly, Bilbo spun in a circle, sending his long ears flapping, and began barking. Bella turned and saw Edward approaching with a carriage full of bags.

"A _few_ toys?" Bella teased, quirking an eyebrow as she walked over to him and pointing to the cart.

Edward shrugged sheepishly and smiled, unloading the bags into the back seat. "Dogs need variety, too, Bella. And food and treats, and a little bed. But not _everything_ is for him. I got us something to eat also."

Bella rolled her eyes and laughed; even their dog would be spoiled by him. Watching him interact with Bilbo throughout the day was much like observing him whenever he was around Josh and Brianna; so animated and gentle, and completely in a world of his own. It was interesting to watch him bring the dog almost entirely out of his shell, running and playing as a puppy should, and she felt bad when she glanced at her watch and told him they needed to head home before it started getting **dark**.

"But there's still a few hours before that," Edward remarked, looking at his own watch to see that it was only four.

"Come on, can't have too much of a good thing all at once," Bella replied, standing from the bench and throwing away her water bottle. "And both my boys need to eat."

"Yes, Mom," he groaned playfully and whistled for Bilbo. The dog came running with his tongue hanging out the side of his mouth, panting heavily. As Edward hooked the leash to his collar, Bella heard him muttering to Bilbo about ruining all their fun before he looked to her with a grin. "I know, baby. I'm kidding. Spending time with my girl on her birthday is important as well."

Later that evening, Edward and Bella were sitting on the couch, gazing at the exhausted dog sleeping soundly on his bed. Her hand ran from his knee and up along his thigh, and she pressed a kiss to his neck. "Think I can get my other present now?"

Edward moaned softly as she traced her fingertips over him and turned his head to look at her. "I believe that's a distinct possibility. Since you wouldn't let me _buy_ you anything."

"You bought me a house, and now, a dog. Everything else I want, money can't buy, and I've got it all anyway," Bella murmured and met his lips with hers before standing with his hand clasped in hers.

They slowly crept out of the room together, attempting to sneak past the dog and up the stairs without waking him. No sooner had they closed the door behind them and barely gotten their shirts off, a scratching from the other side sounded, accompanied by a yipping cry. Edward parted from their kiss and glanced in that direction, looking back to Bella with pleading eyes.

"He can come in, but he's _not_ sleeping on the bed," she said firmly and he nodded with a smile, making his way to the door to open it and Bilbo bounded in.

To say sex that night was interesting would be an understatement.

"It's good practice," Edward said as they lay side by side afterward with his arm around her. "We'll have to find ways to make love once the kids come along."

"If our children are barking and tugging the blankets off us from the side of the bed while we're in it, you are not getting any," Bella joked, propping herself up on her elbow to kiss him and her eyes met the dog's as he sat next to the bed with his tail swishing back and forth on the floor. "I can't … I can't resist that face."

Edward laughed when she patted the mattress and the dog began bouncing in preparation to leap, and then nestled between the two sets of legs to curl up in a ball. "You are such a pushover, baby."

"Like you have _any_ room to talk," Bella grumbled and settled her head down on his shoulder as he fought to restrain his smile. "Shut up, Edward."

"I love you," he whispered against her forehead as he pressed his lips to it. "And happy birthday."

"Thank you," Bella murmured with a smile, curling her body into his side and tilting her chin up for one last kiss for the night. "I love you, too. More than anything."


	39. Chapter 39

**Sorry for the delay in posting this. Writer's block is a pain in the derriere, and I started to fall behind on my chapters for this. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Penname: kyla713**  
**Creative Original or Derivative Fiction**: **Derivative**

**Rating/Warning(s)**: M

**Disclaimer**: All copyrighted, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

**Prompt**: **Word Prompt**: Allowance

* * *

"So, all the wedding stuff still coming together okay?" Charlie asked as he sat across from Bella, grabbing his knife to begin cutting into the steak he'd ordered.

She felt a little guilty; with all the time and energy she'd had to put into the wedding as the date loomed closer and moving into the new house, it was the first weekend she'd managed to get together with her dad outside of work in more than a month. He understood, of course, but it didn't make her feel any better about it.

"Yeah, you know, just last minute things that tend to pop up for the sole intent of freaking you out a bit. Nothing that's unmanageable. Esme and Rose have been really great," Bella replied as she picked at her food.

"Bella, when are you ever going to learn that you can't fib your way through things like this with me?" Charlie asked and her eyes rose to meet his. "I know you don't want to worry anyone, but you can lose the poker face with your old man. What's going on?"

Bella sighed heavily and set her fork down on her plate, resting her chin in the curve of her palm. "Edward and I had a little argument this morning, that's all. A minor disagreement. It'll be fine."

"Bells?" Charlie prompted, gazing at her intently.

"I don't see what the big deal is about some extravagant honeymoon. It's a fancy word for an expensive vacation. And if we need the money for more important things, why should it matter so much?" Bella asked with a heavy sigh, fiddling with her fingertips distractedly.

"Baby, are you and Edward okay? Financially, I mean," Charlie asked with a concerned look, foregoing his meal as well for a moment as he gazed at his daughter.

"We're fine, Dad. There's just so much going on at once right now, with the wedding and the house. The expense of a honeymoon seems a bit extraneous, and he disagrees. He thinks it's important for us to have that time together down in San Diego, and refuses to cancel."

"I agree. With him," Charlie said and Bella's eyes shot up to gaze at him in disbelief. "You both need to get away after all this and have some time alone before the full responsibilities of life kick in. You'll always wish you had if you don't, and there may never be another chance."

"Okay, you realize what you're encouraging here?" Bella asked, lowering her voice an octave. "You know what happens on honeymoons. I think we need a new living room set more than just another place to have—"

Charlie cut her off by holding his hand up and cutting it to the side. "TMI, Bells. Don't need it spelled out for me, thank you. But honey, you can always buy furniture, at any time. You only get one chance at your honeymoon."

Bella fought to restrain her smile and leaned forward on the table, lifting a brow at him. "Are you telling me that my father, Charles Swan, is secretly a romantic at heart? Wow, just when I thought I knew everything about my dad."

"Not even close to everything, but that's beside the point," Charlie said, blushing slightly with a shake of his head and she chuckled at his mumbled response. "You'll regret it someday if you don't take this time with him. So, he's right, you need to do this before you start having to worry about bills again and raising kids, and just life in general. I'll be right back."

Bella's forehead creased as he set his napkin on the table and rose, watching him walk out of the restaurant. She didn't think it was possible for him to surprise her more than he just had. She expected it from Rose and Esme when they told her that the honeymoon could be just as important to the beginning of a marriage as the wedding itself. Like her dad said, to have that time alone together before everyday life and children became the main focus and to celebrate their marriage. However, to have her father agree with that so wholeheartedly had nearly rendered her speechless.

Charlie's footsteps approached the table and she turned her head again in time to see him set an envelope on the table in front of her. At her questioning glance, he sat down and gestured his hand toward it. "I was saving this as a wedding present, but now seems more appropriate. It's not much, but it's something."

Bella opened the flap and pulled out a small blue booklet with a sheet of paper inside. She unfolded it and her jaw dropped, her eyes widening even more—it was a bank statement with her name on it and a balance of just over fifteen thousand dollars. "Dad, what is this?"

"When you born, my mother opened this account for you. I've been adding a little bit here and there while you were growing up and saving up to help with your college tuition. Then you got that scholarship and I started putting in your allowance every week when you moved out, and thought it would be a good starter for you when you got married, or wanted to buy your first house or something. Whichever came first. But Edward kinda beat me to the punch on that," Charlie answered with a shy smirk and shrug. "You've always been so independent since you were a little girl, wanting to take care of everything yourself, and I am so damn proud of you. But I've never been able to really do anything for you. Even help pay for your wedding, when it's technically the duty of the father of the bride, since you're determined to do it all yourselves. So, if all I can contribute is giving you the means to have a proper honeymoon or get that living room set you want, it's the least I can do."

Bella's eyes misted as he spoke and slid the contents of her hands back into the envelope, setting it aside and returning her gaze to him. "How can you say that? Everything you have ever done has been for me, and I've always known that. _Always._ I wouldn't be the person I've become without you. So don't _ever_ think that you haven't been everything a girl could ever want or need in a father, because you _are_. If I can be half the parent someday that you have been, I consider myself doing really well. I love you, Dad. And thank you."

"You're welcome, baby," Charlie replied, glancing down to her outstretched on the table and taking it in his. "I love you more than you'll ever know. Always have and always will."


	40. Chapter 40

**A/N: Hi everyone. I know it's been quite a while, but April has really been a bad month full of doctor's visits, tests, and a diagnosis I wasn't entirely prepared for. Nothing life threatening, but definitely life altering, and it has affected my concentration enormously. So I truly apologize for that. Now that I've kinda come to terms with everything for the most part, I'm hoping I can get back on track. Thank you for your patience, and hope you enjoy. Take care. **

* * *

**Penname: kyla713**  
**Creative Original or Derivative Fiction**: **Derivative**

**Rating/Warning(s)**: M

**Disclaimer**: All copyrighted, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

**Prompt**: **Plot Generator—Phrase Catch**: Moving on to greener pastures.

* * *

When Bella left for lunch with her father that afternoon, Edward had planned to take Bilbo out to the park for some exercise after being cooped up all week, and to clear his mind. The argument with Bella that morning was still bothering him, and only served to make him more positive than ever that he had been right. The wedding was only a couple of weeks away and trying to get moved into the new house before then was proving to be a huge task. Each morning began with a quick shower before heading over to his old house to grab another load or two while Bella was handling the wedding details with his mother and cousin. Then once she got home, they spent the rest of the day unpacking and organizing. They both needed a break from it all, no matter the expense, but for now, he would settle for a few hours.

As he was moving toward the door, his phone rang and he glanced down to see Kate's name on the id. "Hello?"

"Hi, Edward. Have I interrupted something?" she asked curiously with a nervous tone.

"No, I was just putting on my coat to head out. What's up?" he answered, fighting to hook the leash to Bilbo's collar as he bounced and spun in excitement.

"Oh, so you're busy?" Kate inquired in obvious disappointment. "That's okay. We can talk later."

"Kate, I'm not _that_ busy. I'm just taking the dog out to the park. I can talk," Edward replied, locking up the house. "What's on your mind?"

A heavy sigh escaped her and she paused for a few seconds before she continued. "I was wondering if there was any chance that I could see you today. I know things have still been kind of strained between us lately, but I could really use your advice on something. And I'd really like to see you as well."

"Okay, um," Edward said hesitantly. He and Kate _were_ still making very slow progress toward rebuilding their friendship, as he was still having difficulty trusting her again, but he could admit that she was at least trying. It was an awkward situation for them both, but she sounded genuinely bothered by something. "I'll be at the park in a few minutes if you want to meet me in the parking lot."

"Yes. Thank you. See you soon," Kate answered with a breath of relief and ended the call.

Edward's brow rose at the abruptness of her response and the dead air from his phone before even saying bye. He loaded the dog into the car and began the drive, anxiousness filling him as he ran over in his mind anything she would need to talk about in person that couldn't be done over the phone. With Kate, the possibilities were endless and he was no more certain as he arrived than when he left. He stood beside his car waiting with the overexcited puppy circling his legs and occasionally trotting on his foot when he spotted Kate pulling up.

She offered him a small smile and her eyes lowered to the dog, who was now hiding behind Edward's calves. "He's so cute. How are you?"

"He's just a little nervous around strangers," Edward replied and began walking toward the grass. "You should know by now that you don't need to skirt around me with small talk, though, Kate. Once again, you got me where you want me, so what's going on?"

"Sorry." Kate took a deep breath and folded her arms over her chest protectively. "Well, I've told you that I've been putting applications in to several publications and I got a call back three days ago."

"Okay, that should be a good thing, shouldn't it?" Edward asked in confusion at her hesitant tone.

"Yeah, but it's in Atlanta," Kate replied, lifting her dampened eyes to him and forcing a smile. "I mean, the job is a huge opportunity, the benefits are amazing, and it would be a great start to something new."

"So again, I'm left to wonder, what's the problem?" he inquired, shoving his free hand into his pocket. "I don't see a downside to this."

Kate winced slightly at his comment and Edward looked over at her. She seemed genuinely upset by his careless tone, but he really couldn't understand what she could expect so soon. She drew in a deep breath and tugged her coat tightly around herself before continuing. "At the same time, by leaving, I feel like I'm giving up on everything here. I know there's no hope with my family. They are just too set in their ways and there's nothing I can do about it. But Irina has only _just_ started speaking to me again, and you and I are slowly working on things with us. Is this really the best time to be thinking about relocating thousands of miles away?"

Edward walked over to a bench and lowered himself down onto it, with Bilbo sitting between his ankles while he waited for Kate to join him. "I don't know what you want me to say, Kate. You planned to do this anyway, at some point."

"But things were different then. Our friendship was firmly intact, Irina would have been coming with me. I didn't have anything to mend, you know? That's not the case anymore," Kate answered and shook her head. "Can I do that from Atlanta? If I say yes and go, will I be jeopardizing everything else back here?"

"I don't know. I can't speak for Irina, only she can answer that question for herself. As for you and me, I don't see how distance is really going to hinder anything. Just because you won't physically be in front of me, doesn't mean I can't communicate with you. But this is one of those times where you need to factor in what's best for you, and not only the people around you," Edward replied sincerely, wrapping the corded fabric of the leash around his fingers as he spoke. "I'm not sure what you want me to say."

Kate shrugged and lowered her eyes, fidgeting with her fingers. "It's just such a huge decision to make, and I really don't know which one is right. And I've always turned to you for advice. What would _you_ do?"

"Well, my situation is a bit different right now, with getting married and all," Edward replied calmly and drew in a deep breath. "But I would weigh all my options carefully, the pros and cons either way, and discuss what's best with everyone involved. Have you talked with Irina about this?"

"No, not yet," she answered, shaking her head. "I don't know where she and I stand or if there is even any possibility of a future there. I love her and I want to believe there is, but what if there isn't? Will I regret not taking this opportunity if I turn it down?"

"The only way to figure any of this out is to talk to her, Kate. So that's my advice to you. Talk to Irina, consider all your options, and figure it out from there. But in the end, it's your decision to make," Edward said gently and looked down to Bilbo, who was pawing impatiently at his pant leg. "I should probably get going and take this guy for his walk before I need to head home."

"Okay. Well, thank you for this, Edward. I really appreciate it," Kate replied with a smile and stood along with him.

"Are you going to thank me every time I speak to you?" Edward asked with a raised brow.

"Yeah, most likely. For quite some time, at least," Kate responded with a nod and a chuckle. "Until I cease to be grateful for it, so I might never stop."

Edward laughed in response and leaned in to kiss her cheek. "See you later, Kate. And good luck."


	41. Chapter 41

**A/N: Since this part is so short, I am going to be posting two chapters today. Life has been crazy and haven't been writing much, but I am determined to finish this story soon. Thank you all for reading. **

* * *

**Penname: kyla713**  
**Creative Original or Derivative Fiction**: **Derivative**

**Rating/Warning(s)**: M

**Disclaimer**: All copyrighted, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

**Prompt**: **Word Prompt**: Portrait

* * *

"I can't believe you actually convinced me to go through with this," Bella said and released a shaky breath. She had been dreading that moment since the bridal shower thrown by his mother, though she did her best to hide it in her presence. Standing there at the doors, however, she felt the trepidation begin to seep into her again.

"Baby, really. It'll be painless, I promise," Edward replied and gave her hand a gentle squeeze.

Bella chuckled uncomfortably and shook her head. "Physically, perhaps. I just don't do well with pictures. There's going to be a ton to choose from after this weekend, and at least those will have a better chance at being display worthy. I'm not naturally photogenic, without a lot of professional help. Look at me. My hair is frizzy. I have freight loads' worth of bags under my eyes, my makeup is uneven…"

Edward rolled his eyes and smiled, ceasing her rant with a kiss and wrapping his arm around her shoulders. "Bella, stop. You look beautiful. And you've seen my parents' house. Wedding photos have an entire wall of their own."

Bella sighed and nodded, stepping through the door ahead of him. One of Esme's gifts to them was a package at a local portrait studio, wishing to have one for the family photo wall in their living room. "Okay, but don't say you weren't warned. When I try smiling for pictures, I either look goofy or constipated."

Edward lightly pinched her side with his fingers and then checked in with the girl at the desk before turning back to Bella. "Your father showed me your senior pictures, so I know that's not true. Just relax."

"Dad," Bella groaned softly under her breath, covering her face with her hands. "Please tell me that's _all_ he showed you."

Edward gave her a mischievous grin as she peeked at him through her fingers. _Damn it,_ she thought to herself, _he went all proud dad with the photo albums_. "Well, we had to kill time during your bridal shower somehow. And let's just say that you've _always_ been photogenic, baby."

"Edward, Bella. We're ready for you. Come on back," the girl called out to them and they followed her through the door.

Bella fought to keep from blinking at every flash that went off in her eyes, her body remaining tense the entire time. "Edward, I told you, I'm not good at this. Your mother is going to take one look at these pictures and hate me for wasting her money."

"She's not going to hate you, Bella," he replied as the photographer instructed them to stand side by side, with Edward's arm around her waist. The man prepared to take the next shot and Edward leaned down to Bella's ear, while she glanced at the camera again. "And I _love_ you."

Bella smiled genuinely for the first time as he kissed her cheek and rested his forehead against her hair, a moment before the flash of the camera went off.

"I will bet you anything that's the one my mother will grace her wall with," Edward whispered with a breathy laugh.

Bella opened her eyes and gazed up at him. "I'd take that bet if I didn't completely agree."


	42. Chapter 42

**Penname: kyla713**  
**Creative Original or Derivative Fiction**: **Derivative**

**Rating/Warning(s)**: M

**Disclaimer**: All copyrighted, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

**Prompt**: **Dialogue Flex**: "We have to finish this project today."

Edward sat at the kitchen table, sipping his morning coffee and trying not to laugh as he watched Bella frantically trying to organize the cabinets. It was obvious that she was nervous, with their wedding set to take place the following day, despite her insistence that she was fine. "Baby, it's only nine in the morning. Can't this wait until you've at least eaten something?"

Bella sighed heavily and placed her label maker on the counter, turning around to face him and leaning back against it. "I've had a coffee, I'm fine. We have to finish this project today. The house is still a mess and we're leaving tomorrow night, and I don't want to have to still be sorting this stuff out when we get back. I thought I'd have this done by now."

"Bella, come here," Edward said gently, reaching his hand out for her and she made her way toward him. He slid his arm around her waist and guided her to sit down on his lap, brushing a soft kiss on her shoulder. "You're going to hyperventilate if you don't relax."

"That's just not an option I have right now, Edward. I wanted everything to be perfect to start our life together, and I'm running out of time," Bella replied, resting her elbows on the table and covering her face with her hands.

"It already _is_ perfect. A few stray pots and pans or an unlabeled shelf isn't going to change that," he whispered against her skin and she turned her eyes to him. "We are getting married tomorrow. You are going to be my wife, and that's all truly matters to me. And I'm going to love you every single day for the rest of my life, with or without a perfectly organized house. I don't need Donna Reed, just Bella Swan."

Bella smiled and grazed his cheek with her fingertips as he gently kissed along her neck. "You're sweet, but I still need to finish, Edward. Otherwise, I'll be completely distracted the whole week we're in San Diego."

"Baby, if _this_ is what you're thinking about on our honeymoon, then I'm really going to need lessons in the husband department," Edward teased, his lips moving across her cheek to her mouth. She hummed softly and rolled her eyes, but returned his kiss with fervor until he parted from her. "I'm going to take Bilbo out for a walk and then finish up the living room. And _you_, please eat something."

"Yes, dear," Bella groaned sarcastically, rising from his lap and grabbing a muffin from the pan on the counter. She took a bite and gave him a pointed look as he hooked the leash onto Bilbo's collar. "Happy?"

"Very. Thank you," he replied and pecked her cheek lightly as he passed to head out the door with the dog. "Love you."

Edward chuckled at her muffled "love you, too" around a mouthful of muffin and a smile stretched across his face when he stepped outside. He'd been waiting all week for the nerves to really kick in, but they still had yet to do so. At that time the following day, he would be walking out that same door to head to the hall, where he would be marrying the love of his life, and all he could feel was pure elation. He would miss sleeping beside her that night, as she would be heading to his parents' home in eight hours, which only made him more anxious for the next morning to arrive. Yet, the anticipation of the next time he would see her, walking toward him in the dress she had painstakingly chosen, would make the wait worthwhile.

She would be his, and he would be hers. And then, of course, was what would follow once they got to their hotel room.

A month before, Bella had thrown away her birth control pills in hopes that, in addition to enjoying their wedding night, they would be beginning the next stage of their lives as well—parenthood. They felt no need for the adjustment period to marriage, as they saw no difference between that and what they had already been sharing together for months, with the exception of the piece of paper. And they were eager to start a family and hoped for a honeymoon baby.

When he walked back into the house ten minutes later and freed Bilbo from his leash, he was still smiling with all the thoughts running through his mind. Marrying Bella, the image of the moment she showed him that white stick with two lines, feeling her stomach grow with their child—everything was going to be perfect.

A bark sounded at his feet and he watched Bilbo scamper through the house toward the kitchen, following him down the hall before stopping in the doorway. Bella was sitting at the table with her face in her hands, reaching down to pat the dog's head as he pawed at her leg with a whimper.

"Bella?" Edward said softly and her gaze turned to him, revealing the tears streaming down her face. "Baby, what's wrong?"

Bella shook her head and swiped at her cheeks with her fingers and he came to kneel at her feet. "Nothing. We're getting married tomorrow. It just really hit me that it's happening. Everything is going to change."

Edward lifted his hand to tuck her hair behind her ear and traced his fingers along her jaw. "Only your last name, Bella. Are you having second thoughts?"

"Absolutely not," Bella replied in a firm tone, taking his face between her hands and pressing her lips to his. "I was just sitting here thinking. Change used to scare the hell out of me. And so much more than my last name is changing tomorrow. I'll be your wife. We're going to be trying for a baby. And I'm going to have everything that I never truly believed I would. So much has changed in my life just in this last year, and I realized that nothing about it has _really_ scared me. Everything with you has just felt right."

"And that makes you cry?" Edward asked, thoroughly confused.

"I'm happy, Edward. For the first time in my life, I am completely happy. It's an overwhelming thought, but in the best way possible," Bella answered with a radiant smile, running her fingers through his hair. "If I'm sad about anything, it's that tomorrow isn't here yet."

"Oh, thank God," Edward breathed out, lowering his head to rest on her thighs. "I thought the wedding jitters had taken up residence in my absence."

Bella wrapped her legs around his back to pull him closer to her, kissing the top of his head as his arms encircled her waist. "They aren't even a blip on my radar. I'll be at that altar tomorrow with bells on."


	43. Chapter 43

**Penname: kyla713**  
**Creative Original or Derivative Fiction**: **Derivative**

**Rating/Warning(s)**: M

**Disclaimer**: All copyrighted, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

**Prompt**: **Plot Generator—Idea Completion: You can't please everyone.**

* * *

"He hates me, Edward," Bella said into the phone, rolling her eyes back to force away the tears that were forming. Rose had just finished her makeup and the last thing she wanted to do was smudge it, forcing her to start over.

The night before, Edward's uncle, Alistair, had arrived for the wedding, and upon introduction to Bella, he huffed disgruntledly and retreated upstairs for the rest of the evening. His demeanor hadn't improved at all by morning, refusing to speak to anyone. It was such a sharp contrast to the friendly and welcoming disposition of the rest of his family, and it bothered her deeply.

"I can't figure out what I've done to make him dislike me so much," she continued, her voice dropping an octave.

"Baby, you haven't done anything. That's just Uncle Alistair. He's not exactly what you would call a social being," Edward replied calmly, repeating the explanation given by his entire family the previous night. "But if he disliked you, there would have been more than a grunt. Everything is fine, don't worry so much."

"See, told you," Rose whispered beside Bella's ear with her hands resting on her shoulders, feeling them relax with Edward's reassurance. "Now get off the phone so I can finish getting your blushing bride ready, Edward."

His chuckle rang through the phone and Bella couldn't help the smile from spreading across her lips at the sound. Just a few words from him had calmed her immeasurably, but the relaxed laugh from him was the best comfort in the world. "Okay, I'm going to finish getting dressed and I will see you soon."

"You're not dressed yet?" Bella shrieked with wide eyes.

"Had to get a haircut this morning, remember? The rest isn't going to take long and I won't be late. Breathe, baby," Edward replied and she could hear the amusement thick in his voice. "I love you, Bella. And I will be seeing you in an hour and twenty-seven minutes."

Bella smiled wider and a shiver ran through her. In just under an hour and a half, she would be walking down the aisle to become Mrs. Edward Cullen, and she couldn't imagine a single thought that could possibly make her happier in that moment. The months leading up to that day had seemed to pass so slowly, but it would be worth it. "Okay, I love you, too, Edward. See you soon."

Rosalie took the phone from her as soon as she hung up and set it aside, grasping her hand and pulling her from the chair. "Okay, lose the robe. It's dress time."


	44. Chapter 44

**Penname: kyla713**  
**Creative Original or Derivative Fiction**: **Derivative**

**Rating/Warning(s)**: M

**Disclaimer**: All copyrighted, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

**Prompt**: **Word Prompts: Persistent, resistant, reminiscent. **Choose one word and write what your imagination dictates. For an added challenge, include all three words in your entry.

* * *

Edward stood at the altar with his hands clasped in front of him, trying to ignore the **persistent** flipping of his stomach. Getting married was not nearly as nerve-wracking as he'd always imagined it might be when he finally stood in that spot, but the anticipation certainly was. He was so anxious to see Bella, it took everything in him to keep his feet rooted in their place and not carry him to the room in the back, where he knew she was at that very moment.

He glanced at his watch again—ten more minutes. Emmett chuckled beside him and Edward discreetly elbowed his arm.

"Calm down. It's not like Bella is going to jump out the window back there or anything," Emmett said with a grin, obviously remembering his own wedding, where Rose actually attempted it in her nervousness.

"Thank you for putting that thought in my head, Em," Edward retorted sarcastically, though it was still the farthest thing from his mind. "I just want to see her."

Emmett clasped his hand on Edward's shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze. "You'll be seeing her for a good long time, man. And then you'll be wondering what the heck you were so nervous about today."

"I am _not_ nervous," Edward replied with a shake of his head. "I'm eager, there's a distinct difference."

Emmett laughed, but before Edward could say anything else, he spotted his mother coming through the doors, dabbing at the corners of her eyes with her fingertips. His forehead creased and she approached him, her lips spreading into a smile.

"She looks beautiful, sweetheart," Esme said tearfully, slipping her arms around his waist and hugging him. "So very beautiful."

"So, she's okay?" Edward mumbled into his mother's shoulder as he embraced her.

Esme pulled away and brought her hand to rest on his face. "She's more than okay. Perfectly fine. A little nervous, but the window poses no risk."

Edward watched as she and Emmett shared a look and matching grins before she kissed his cheek and turned to take her seat beside his father. He resumed shifting from foot to foot for several minutes until his back straightened as the music halted, picking up a moment later with the song they had chosen together for their wedding—_This I Swear_.

Rosalie was the first to appear with her children on either side of her as flower girl and ring bearer. However, Edward's eyes remained fixed on the doorway behind them, until Bella appeared in his view with her hand curled around Charlie's arm.

Words failed him to describe the beauty of the woman walking toward him. Everything about her—the dress, the veil, her hair, the silver chain around her neck holding her engagement ring—was amazing, but it dimmed in comparison to the smile on Bella's face. It was **reminiscent** of the day he asked her to marry him, but somehow brighter, happier. The world seemed to be moving slower with every step she took, and his heart was pounding in his chest, almost ceasing entirely when she at last stopped in front of him.

Charlie's hand rose to cover hers on the crook of his elbow and she turned her eyes to her father, giving him a smile before he kissed her cheek. He appeared **resistant** in releasing her, despite their knowledge that they had his blessing, but he finally took her hand and placed it in Edward's.

They became lost in one another's eyes as they took their vows, smiles beaming on both of their faces when they were pronounced husband and wife and shared their first kiss.

"We're married," Bella murmured as their lips parted and his forehead rested against his.

"That we are, Mrs. Cullen," Edward replied, squeezing her sides gently with his fingers. "There's no escape from my crazy relatives for you now."

Bella laughed and they turned to face the applauding crowd, their arms wrapped around each other's waist as they made their way back down the aisle.


	45. Chapter 45

**Penname: kyla713**  
**Creative Original or Derivative Fiction**: **Derivative**

**Rating/Warning(s)**: M

**Disclaimer**: All copyrighted, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

**Prompt**: **Word Prompt: Fireplace**

* * *

"Edward, put me down. This is completely going overboard," Bella said with a laugh as he swept her into his arms to carry her through the doorway of their hotel room.

After the reception finally wound down around eleven the previous night, they'd gone home to catch a few hours of sleep before the drive to Seattle and a late morning flight. Finally, after much anticipation, they'd arrived where they would be spending the next week in San Diego, and both were equally anxious for some undisturbed alone time.

"And I _completely_ disagree with that assessment, Mrs. Cullen," Edward replied, giving her a brief smirk before setting her feet on the floor.

Bella rolled her eyes while he closed the door. "Seriously, baby. I could see carrying me over the threshold of our house, but the hotel room, too?"

He merely smiled at her, pecking his lips lightly on her cheek as he passed with their suitcases and carrying them to the bedroom. Once he disappeared from sight, her eyes began roaming their suite and it took her breath away.

The maroon and cream colors of the décor gave the room a warm and welcoming feeling. She slipped out of her shoes and gave a soft moan as her feet settled into the plush carpet, closing her eyes and listening to the crackle of the faux fireplace on the other side. Everything felt so perfect; she had to give credit where credit was due. Edward had really outdone himself with the one task she'd eventually given him in the planning of their wedding, and it certainly was going to be a honeymoon to remember.

His hands slid around her waist from behind as she ran her fingers along the mantle and she leaned back against him without opening her eyes, just swaying in his arms as if to some imaginary rhythm in her head. "Tired, baby?"

Bella's lips stretched into a smile and she shook her head, folding her arms over his as they hugged around her middle. "Not even close. Have I told you lately how much I absolutely love you?"

"Yes, but it never gets old," Edward answered with a soft chuckle, brushing his lips along her neck to her jawline.

Bella's hand slid up to grip his bicep and pulled him to stand in front of her, taking him by surprise, but his moan resonated with hers as she kissed him. "Good, because you are going to be hearing it a lot this week. You are _so_ amazing."

"Only _this_ week?" he teased and laughed when she lightly swatted his shoulder, claiming her lips again with his.

With a soft whimper, she pulled back slightly and stepped away to lift her shirt over her head. His eyes roaming over her skin as it was revealed to him caused her breaths to become shallower and the pounding of her heart to kick up another notch. _Mrs. Cullen_. His voice rang through her mind with those two words, and her hand reached out to glide up his chest. She was officially his wife, and he was hers and hers alone. And now, after waiting all night and most of another day, she was about to make love to her husband for the first of many times in the life they would build together, and that thought only amplified her desire for him.

"It's a shame that you already brought the suitcases into the bedroom," she said as she began unfastening her jeans and lowering them down her legs to the floor.

Edward moved behind her and rested his hands on her hips, his brow tight in confusion as softly kissed along her neck. "And why is that?"

Bella grinned as she turned toward him again, linking her arms around his neck and nodding toward her discarded pile of clothes. "Because I have been in those all day and have no intention of putting them back on, and _every _intention of making love to you right here, right now. I've been waiting all night and all day, and I can't wait another second, and that's a whole lot of room for me to cross, completely naked."

Edward growled and captured her lips heatedly, but she could feel the smile tugging at them simultaneously. As much as she loved knowing how much she appealed to him physically, it was even more gratifying to not only see, but _feel_ how happy she made him as well. And she could; in every touch and sound he made, and in his smile, it came through clear. "Too bad I didn't decide to leave them in the car, then."

Bella's lips tightened against his as she fought laughter, her fingers roaming his chest until they reached the bottom hem of his shirt, lifting it up his torso and over his head. "Like I'd leave the room with nothing on."

"Who said anything about leaving the room?" Edward grinned, returning his hands to her sides and giving them a gentle squeeze. "I can't foresee _any_ need to require such a thing for the next week, and this body is for my eyes alone. You, my dear, are my captive. There is no escape for you."

The primal, while still teasing, tone of his voice caused a trembling shiver to cascade over her entire body. It made her feel so wanted, needed and thoroughly desired. She encircled his neck with her arms again and pressed herself against him more firmly, with a smirk of her own spreading across her lips. "Wouldn't 'captive' imply some form of an involuntary aspect to being locked away with you for a whole week?"

Edward's fingertips dug into her hips in response before gliding up her back and releasing the clasp of her bra. "You may regret saying that by the end of this, baby."

"Doubtful. Very, very doubtful," Bella replied in a lust-filled voice, tossing the garment aside and making quick work of the button and zipper of his pants. She released a reverberating moan when Edward's lips captured hers once he'd divested himself of his clothing, and they knelt together on the floor.

With his arms still around her, Edward lowered Bella to lie on the soft rug and settled beside her. His eyes fell from hers to watch his fingers trace along her lower abdomen, just above the last piece of fabric between them. He bit back a smile as she groaned and arched her back toward him; she was impatient, and truth be told, so was he.

His lips drew a path from her neck and down her torso, pausing at her hip to grin up at her before hooking his fingers under the thin straps of her lacy underwear. She bent her knees to assist him and he tossed them aside, taking a moment to gaze down at his bride before covering her body with his. "I love you."

"I love you, too," she whispered softly in reply and hummed in contentment as he began entering her. Her leg glided along his hip and pressed against his side, and her arms hugged tight around his shoulders.

Edward's hand gently gripped her thigh as he began moving within her, moaning into their heated kiss when her lips claimed his. He hoped that she would always feel that way about him—hungry for him, aching for his touch, as he knew he would always feel for her. Each time they were together, he only wanted her more, and he couldn't imagine that ever dimming.

Edward was lost in his thoughts when Bella gripped him with her thighs, giving him a gentle shove, hinting for him to roll onto his back. He willingly complied, holding onto her waist securely and guiding her to settle above him. He watched her eyes flutter closed again as he filled her and the flickering light from the fireplace on the side of her face; the sight of her was intoxicating.

Bella suddenly opened her eyes to look at him and began moving over him, increasing her pace little by little. She took his hands from her sides and lowered them to either side of his head, sliding her fingers in-between his. If he'd had any preconceived notion that consummating their marriage would be slow and tame, she was quickly erasing all remnants of it—not that he was complaining. There was a fierceness in her eyes and a wicked quirk to her mouth as she hovered above him and rolled her hips in time with his before capturing his lips again.

"Bella … I…" he panted, feeling each and every tendon in his neck tighten and strain against his skin.

"I know. Just a little more," Bella gritted through her teeth, gasping when his thrusts increased against her, deeper and more powerful. Her head fell back, whispering encouragement until her breath seized, and then released in a deep, almost guttural groan. Her eyes returned to his after a moment and he felt her breasts pressing firmly against his chest again. "Your turn."

She straightened his arms above him a little more, giving herself extra leverage to rock her body over him. His breaths were staggered and his eyes began to roll back, and she brought her lips to his neck. She knew every inch of his body like the back of her own hand, and it showed in that moment, hitting every sensitive spot with precision until his hips locked. They barely moved at all as he released within her, and her kisses moved along his jaw to his chin, and finally meeting his lips.

Bella grinned as his body began to slacken beneath her and his eyes closed, and she rolled aside to lie next to him. She took his hand at her shoulder once he brought his arm down to rest beneath her head, toying with each of his fingers. "Was it good for you, baby?"

Edward released a breathy chuckle and turned his head to brush his lips on her hair. "Have you _ever_ heard me complain in the past? And that was … beyond words. I'm guessing you liked the room, then?"

Bella rolled her eyes and laughed, turning onto her side and propping her head up with her hand. "You really think _that_ was over a _room_? I mean, it is pretty great, but I was intent on thoroughly soaking up this gorgeous body of yours long before I laid eyes on all this." She paused, gesturing to their surroundings with her free hand and then bringing it back to settle on his chest. "Enjoy it while I can."

Edward's hand lifted to cup her cheek, his brow furrowing as he shook his head. "While you can? I'm not going anywhere, and I highly doubt my libido is, either."

"Well, I sincerely hope not. You're far too young for that," Bella replied with an amused smile, and turned her face into his hand to kiss his palm. "I'm nowhere near worried about that anytime soon. I'm just thinking that things like that might need to slow down soon. May get a little uncomfortable for a while, with the baby and all."

Edward held his breath as his eyes lowered between them to her stomach and slowly rose to meet hers again. "The baby? As in…"

"As in I was late, so I took a test the night before the wedding, after everyone went to bed. I thought it was probably too soon and wishful thinking, since I've only been off my pills for a little over a month," Bella replied, drawing in a slow breath as she lifted her hand to cover his, where it lingered on her face. "But there was a second line. Still a little light, but definitely there."

"So, you're pregnant?" Edward asked with a stiff swallow, gazing at her with a stunned expression.

"I think so. I mean, I'll want to check with my doctor when we get back to be sure, since it _is_ really early, but it looks that way," Bella answered nervously, her eyes studying his to make sense of his reaction. All they'd talked about in the last few months, if not about the wedding, had been starting a family together, and now, he actually looked as if he might be a little scared. Definitely not what she'd expected. "Edward, are you okay? I know you said you wanted to be married first, and this isn't exactly a honeymoon baby…"

Her words were halted by his lips meeting hers, his fingers weaving into her hair as he lowered her back to the floor again and kissed her passionately. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Bella traced her fingers along his shoulder blades as he murmured against her lips with his forehead pressed to hers. "I wanted a perfect moment. Just you and me, relaxed, nothing else on our minds. No drives to make or planes to catch, or spouse to ravage."

"Well, most of that is true, anyway," Edward answered with a smile, teasing her lips with his again before lifting his head, looking down at her seriously. "But should you be flying if you're pregnant?"

Bella brought her hand to his forehead, running her fingers along the worry lines suddenly creasing them. "Honey, women fly all the time at this stage of their pregnancies, not even knowing it, and still have perfectly healthy babies. I'm sure it will be fine, but I'll double check with my doctor when we go home."

"That's a week and another flight from now," Edward said, his brow tightening more before he rolled onto his back and reached for his jeans.

She raised herself up onto her elbow to watch him as he pulled his phone out of the front pocket and held it up in front of him. "Are you seriously checking? Right now?"

Edward nodded unapologetically. "I'll rent a car and drive home, if need be."

Bella smiled and lowered herself back down beside him, kissing his cheek before resting her head on his shoulder. "I love you."

Edward paused, lowering his phone and turning his head to look at her. He grazed her jaw with the back of his finger and softly pressed his lips to hers. "I love you, too, Bella. So damn much."


End file.
